Copos de nieve
by dark buterfly
Summary: Cada uno era único e irrepetible, un momento, un lugar... (Serie de One-shots Hiccelsa. Multi crossover y UA)
1. Chapter 1: Fire and Ice

Bueno, ¿Que puedo decir?, me encontré con un post viejo en Tumblr sobre HiccelsaWeek, y me encanto. Me gustaría poder dibujar, pero como no soy muy buena en eso, me conforme con llenar este espacio de historias aleatorias.

Las primeras serán con la temática de aquella semana, para después seguir con one-shots independientes. Todas aquellas ideas Random que no son del todo largas o suficientes para crear un fic, pero que se merecen su espacio.

Y si han leído algo de mis trabajos anteriores en los diferentes fandom, sabrán que no miento cuando digo que lo que aquí acontecerá sera muy variado.

Sin más, espero que les guste.

* * *

 **Tema:** Día 1 : _Fire and ice_

 **Etiqueta:** T

 **Categoría** **:** Angust - Drama

 **Sinopsis:** Hubiera sido bueno conocerse cuando pudieron tener una oportunidad. Antes de que ella tuviera su corazón congelado y él fuera más que solo un espíritu alimentado por la venganza.

* * *

.

:.

La guerra tendía a cambiar a las personas.

Les quitaba más de lo que les daba y no pedía opiniones de nadie.

* * *

La primera vez que entiende que esta pasando tenia 7 años y tan rápido como el fuego cayo, se terminaron las banalidades.

Ella había oído palabras y rumores que se colaban por los pasillos del castillo y se murmuraban sobre la mesa del comedor cuando ella y Anna se enfrascaban en una platica dejando a sus padres de lado. Pero naturalmente, el significado de "Avanzada" y "Montan dragones" no penetraban con la gravedad que deberían en su joven mente. Por su puesto, ver a todos los adultos preocupados la ponían nerviosa, pero cuando alguno de ellos se daba cuenta de su presencia, las malas caras y preocupantes palabras se iban y en su lugar aparecían sonrisas y elogios a los que estaba mas familiarizada.

Con ello, su preocupación se lavaba fácilmente.

Y fue fácil vivir así, jugando con sus poderes y su pequeña hermana dentro de las paredes de un castillo que se fortalecía y del que salia cada vez menos. Completamente cómoda con su despreocupado estilo de vida.

Eso claro, hasta que un ataque masivo cayo sobre su reino, destruyéndolo casi todo.

La vida, después de eso, _no puede_ volver a ser lo mismo.

No cuando lo único que ves desde tu ventana es un reino en ruinas, con grandes columnas de humo elevándose al cielo y personas llorando y acarreando lo poco que les quedaba en sus manos.

No cuando puedes ver una pila de cuerpos irreconocibles por el fuego creciendo cada vez más, mientras te mantienes segura dentro de paredes gruesas y soldados armados rondando.

Nadie dentro de ese castillo fue dañado, y sus padres la consolaron diciendo que nadie lo estaría. Sin embargo, eso fue mucho peor.

La promesa de protección tras una puerta que jamas se abre se sintió más como un castigo, que como una muestra de afecto.

Lo piensa mientras puede ver a una mujer en ruinas cargar un pequeño cuerpo que a duras penas deja en la creciente pila en el centro del pueblo, ella llora todo el tiempo mientras claramente ignora sus propias heridas. O cuando oye los lamentos de una de las sirvientas al fondo del pasillo que conduce a las recamaras de la servidumbre, llorar y pedir a gritos por su hermana, que se encontraba afuera trabajando en los campos.

Y la verdad era, que lo que la separaba de lo que ocurría a fuera era en realidad muy delgado. Toda esa perdida y dolor a una pared de roca de distancia, y viceversa. Seguridad a la vista, pero fuera de las manos.

Ella tenia 7 años, y comprendió que todo era muy injusto.

* * *

Él ni siquiera recuerda que estaba haciendo o donde se encontraba cuando Gover llego y su mundo se quebró.

Quizás la noticia fue dicha sin mucho tacto para ser dirigida a un niño, pero sinceramente, no cree que haya alguna forma correcta para hacerlo, o que alguien este siquiera preparado alguna vez para la noticia de que tu padre, el único lugar seguro que conoces, quien es francamente tu todo y al que adoras a pesar de las cosa malas, _ya no volverá_.

No recuerda donde estaba, pero si la sensación en su pecho que solo puede describir como una "Crack" y ver como el mundo rápidamente se borra por sus lagrimas, mientras todo lo que podía oír eran sus sollozos. El aire no era suficiente y parecía que en cada bocanada en busca de el solo de ahogaba más rápido, al mismo tiempo que sentía un terror frió consumiéndolo.

Porque su padre no volverá, y él se quedara completamente solo en un lugar donde nadie lo quiere.

Él era solo un niño pequeño, pero no tendrían consideración especial, después de todo era ampliamente reconocido que la muerte solo era un riesgo laboral para su gente. Por lo que la repentina muerte del jefe fue tratada como se debía sin grandes ceremonias, y no se le permitió llorar más de un día abiertamente.

Al final, cuando el barco en llamas con el cuerpo cubierto de su padre se alejo de la vista de todos y la vida siguió con su curso, su tío fue nombrado jefe, y con su llegada también lo hizo Drago junto con su ejercito cambiándolo todo, prometiendo grandeza y acabar con el problema de los dragones al fin.

Después...

Después fue una suerte que sobre viviera. En un mundo que se regia por la sobrevivencia del más apto, ya no había consideración para él por ser el hijo del jefe, ni siquiera por ser un huérfano. Si no seguías las nuevas reglas, si no mantenías el paso, eras rápidamente castigado.

No existía la piedad en ese nuevo mundo en el que su papá no estaba.

Y él pudo haber sido un niño pequeño, pero todo eso se acabo incluso antes de que la guerra iniciara.

* * *

La perdida era algo con lo que tuvo que aprender a tratar conforme la vida pasaba y ella crecía.

Aprendió a no extrañar los paisajes alguna vez verdes y que ahora se encontraban marchitos, a los barcos que nunca volvían del puerto y la gente que iba en ellos. Incluso los rostros y nombres de la servidumbre que se retiraba constantemente, ya sea por recorte de personal o por motivos personales. Nadie se quedaba mucho tiempo, y los que si lo hicieron murieron en ese castillo sin ver el final de la guerra.

Incluyendo a sus padres.

Y aun que ya no era una niña, lloro como una en su habitación congelada hasta que Anna fue por ella y prácticamente derribo su puerta, insistiendo en que ambas deberían de pasar el duelo juntas, como familia.

"No más puertas cerradas"

Dijo.

"No entre nosotras"

Le gustaría pensar que fue por eso, por el inquebrantable espíritu de su hermana y sus constantes ánimos junto con su apoyo que salio de ese cuarto y enfrento su coronación con la frente en alto.

Pero la verdad era que no fue así.

La realidad era que, la idea de la perdida y el vació que supone eso, era algo con lo que estaba tan familiarizada que después de llorar por sus padres, no supuso un gran problema levantarse y seguir adelante. Después de todo, era algo que había estado haciendo durante los años que había visto a su pueblo sufrir y ver a los que consideraba sus amigos y familia irse con el tiempo, mientras todo a su alrededor seguía marchando sin ellos.

La perdida era entonces, una constante.

Como la luz del sol, la vista de las aves, o las marchas de ejércitos aliados y enemigos moviéndose a su alrededor. Igual a una verdad fea y amarga que no puedes ignorar y con la que aprender a vivir, porque de lo contrario, si dejas que el dolor te impida tomar acción no solo perderás la vida paulatinamente, si no que dejaras que ellos ganen.

Que Drago gane quitándote las ganas de vivir, de _luchar._

Y ella, sobre todo, tuvo que aprender a ganar esa lucha en particular.

No importa que ni siquiera fuera una adulta, o que cada decisión a tomar fuera diez veces más aterradora ahora que se sabia dueña de las consecuencias sobre ellas. Ni que en cualquier otra circunstancia fuera injusto perder a sus padres tan joven, y que la necesidad de un líder fuera tan apremiante que una adolescente tuvo que tomar la corona, negandole tantas cosas que sus esporádicos pensamientos sobre el "Y si..." de lo que pudo haber sido su vida, fueran tan dolorosos.

Porque hace mucho tiempo entendió que la vida era injusta, y ahora comprendía a base del día a día junto con las perdidas, que la guerra no esperaba a nadie.

* * *

Tiene 14 años cuando ya ha tenido suficiente de la vida de un paria que no puede, ni quiere, ser parte de esa nueva guerra. Porque una cosa es luchar contra los dragones que los han asolado por 300 años, y una muy diferente es erradicar y conquistar reinos y pueblos que no les han hecho nada solo porque Drago lo dice.

Así que naturalmente huye de Berk.

Nadie lo extrañara, y francamente él no extrañara a casi nadie. Su vida hasta ese punto se concentro en alejarse de las personas tanto como pudiera y sobrevivir gracias a la ayuda de Gover que no lo dejo solo, apoyándolo tanto como podía sin poner su vida en ello. Pero el hombre no podría encubrirlo para siempre, y no era justo que cargara con un estigma solo por procurar al hijo de su amigo.

Un jefe olvidado.

Por lo que decide que ya era su tiempo de "dejar el nido", he irse a un lugar donde simplemente no amenacen su vida por no ser lo suficientemente vikingo o no ser lo que se esperaba para poder servir a Drago cazando dragones o en su ejercito, a diferencia de todos los chicos con los que creció y pensó que conocía aunque fuera un poco. Quienes, ante su asombro pero no sorpresa, abrazaron fácilmente la nueva política que el conquistador de dragones trajo.

Luchas, gloria y grandeza eran solo para aquellos que sirvieran bien, y franca mente, ¿Que vikingo se resistiría a todo eso?.

Y, para su mal, el no debería de ser un vikingo entonces, porque nunca le sentó bien eso de matar o buscar la grandeza luchando a muerte. Por ello, su impopularidad no era una sorpresa. Mucho menos su negligencia posterior a tratar de ser aceptado.

Con el tiempo, dejo de siquiera intentarlo. No le veía el cazo cuando no quería ni por asomo llamar la atención de Drago sobre él, porque, una vez que sabia que existías terminabas arrepintiéndote ello. Algo así como estar en "su gracia" no existía, y a él le gustaba mas castigar que premiar. A comparación de antes, cuando el premio de ser reconocido era que su padre estuviera orgulloso y satisfecho con él, en le presente era lo contrario. Ahora lo que obtendría seria la satisfacción de alguien a quien francamente repudia, haciendo cosas que no quiere y de hacerlas se estaría fallando a si mismo, a lo que su padre le inculco.

"Se ve por los demás"

Y en aquel nuevo Berk, nadie tiene tiempo apara verse unos a los otros y ver en lo que se habían convertido. En como dejaron de luchar unos para los otros, y en su lugar luchaban por el capricho de uno solo.

Viendo todo ese panorama, fue fácil tomar sus cosas y un pequeño bote para zarpar en medio de la noche sin un rumbo fijo.

Ya no era un niño, ni el hijo de un jefe, mucho menos un cazador de dragones. Pero estaba en camino de ser un hombre, y de encontrar su lugar en el mundo.

* * *

Fue una noche de verano.

Ella estaba en una junta con su concejo cuando el ataque comenzó, igual a hace tanto tiempo. Y aunque no podía ver cuantos dragones inundaban el cielo, si podía suponer cuantos eran por el sonido de alas y rugidos que revoloteaban por el aire.

Y esos eran _muchos más_ de los que alguna vez hubiera visto o escuchado. Desatando un nuevo tipo de infierno que la hacían preguntarse por la razón de que dejaran caer tal calamidad a un pequeño reino que apenas resistía y que no era una amenaza real.

No hacían nada, tratando activamente de salir de su camino, y aun así, ahí estaban. Atacando con una ferocidad injustificada a gente inocente, cuyos gritos, suplicas y pedidos de auxilio competían con el sonido de tantas alas y rugidos.

Le oprimían el pecho de una forma prácticamente física saber que su pueblo sufría, y que todo se estaba cayendo sobre sus cabezas a una velocidad abrumarte.

Pero ella ni siquiera pudo intentar hacer algo cuando de pronto, las puertas y ventanas del castillo estallaron antes de que figuras armadas y equipadas irrumpieran en el castillo llenando los pasillos con el eco de un sangriento grito de guerra.

Como hace tantos años.

Pero esta vez, los dragones recubiertos de metal también entraron acabando rápidamente a los guardias que intentaron defender o defenderse. Sin piedad o consideración, cualquier alma en su camino fue atravesada o degollada rápidamente mientras se abrían camino, abriendo puertas y entrando a salas en busca de la reina.

A quien nunca encontraron.

Y, en retrospectiva, eso fue mucho, mucho peor.

Porque si encontraron a Anna.

Y cuando Elsa la encontró, nubes oscuras de tormenta giraban bravamente sobre Arendelle tragándose la luna y las estrellas, derribando dragones, barcos y hombres. La temperatura bajo de golpe, volviendo el aire tan helado que respirarlo era equiparable a respirar fuego.

Los dragones pararon su vuelo, las llamaradas cesaron y todos corrieron cuando una lluvia de pequeños fragmentos de hielo cayo como un torrente sobre todo el lugar. Trayendo más sangre y destrucción, sin distinción entre invasores y lugareños. Pero eso no importo.

Porque conforme el calor en el cuerpo de Anna desaparecía, también lo hacia en el corazón de Elsa.

Habia sido una noche de verano vuelta una pesadilla de hielo, cuando ella descubrió que estaba equivocada.

La lucha contra esta perdida no era algo que podía ganar.

 _Sin embargo, el mundo sigue en marcha._

* * *

Conocer a su madre pudo suponer una gran alegría, pero, en su lugar, era más bien un chiste malo.

Malo porque, hey, vaya, mamá es una defensora de dragones, los quiere tanto que abandono a su esposo e hijo para no volver. Y esa no es la mejor parte, ¡sorpresa, sorpresa!, ella tiene una fuerza equiparable para hacerle frente a Drago pero no la usara porque, de nuevo, ama tanto a los dragones que no los usara en una guerra.

Amenos claro, que la guerra la quiera ella, por lo que entonces seria un propósito completamente justificado.

Si, todo muy divertido.

En especial porque esta muy mal que intente fabricar armas o medios defensivos contra Drago y su ejercito solo porque eso dañaría a los dragones. No importa que ninguno de sus métodos hiera realmente a algún dragón, si no que fueran más de retención y contención, porque eso es cruel.

Es cruel usar una red que aprisiona sus alas porque hay un riesgo de que pueda rompérselas, o que use bombas aturdidoras por que en la confusión pueden herirse accidentalmente con su entorno o unos a otros, tampoco es una opción dormirlos porque no hay una dosis general para ello, bien podría dormir a una especie de dragón y matar a otra, ignorando que en dichas bombas solo usa hierba especial que los deja prácticamente ronroneando.

Pero si la idea de _luchar_ tipo, "are que todo mi nido de dragones te desgarre" o "dejare caer sobre ti toda la furia helada de un alfa", proviene de su agenda, entonces vaya Hiccup, estas siendo un caso difícil al negarte y decir que _eso_ era peligroso para un dragón.

Porque al parecer no importa donde vaya, él nunca encajara y los dragones son convenientemente tratados dependiendo de los intereses.

Su madre, para su mayor decepción, resulto ser la mayor hipócrita que haya conocido. Al menos Drago siempre fue claro con lo que quería, si bien endulzando las palabras, terminaba cumpliendo lo que prometió. Un Berk sin una guerra permanente con los dragones se termino cuando encontró el nido que los asolaba y destruyo a la reina; les prometió progreso y poder, y ahora lo tenían puesto que ahora todas las islas eran una sola nación que tenia el control del norte empezando a ser temibles por más que la guerra.

Si, al menos dejo claro desde el inicio que para él, los dragones solo eran un arma.

En lugar de cuidarlos y tratarlos como sus iguales para luego mandarlos a una guerra sin miramientos, una que francamente no entienden y donde están siendo usados como peones.

Luchando en nombre de un nido "libre", solo para ser capturados y obligados a luchar contra los que alguna vez fueron su familia.

Mismos dragones, misma guerra, diferentes intereses.

Y francamente, de no ser por Toothless, vivir en el nido de su madre no seria un infierno muy diferente a Berk.

Al menos con él puede ser el mismo sin ningún tipo de recriminación, aunque puede ser algo deprimente que tu único amigo sea un dragón, eso no impide que puedan divertirse volando juntos, teniendo pequeñas aventuras y probando sus prototipos de trajes de vuelo. Viviendo gracias a él, una vida que vale la pena, donde puede aprender todos los días algo nuevo y puede recordad las cosas que ya quedaron muy atrás.

Cosas como la lealtad, el compañerismo, el sentido de unidad y el valor.

Cosas que los dragones viven y tienen, a diferencia de muchas personas.

Por lo cual, es un poco gracioso, _de la buen amanera_ , que haya crecido como persona viviendo entre dragones salvajes. Viendo de primera mano la humanidad que estos tienen, mientras el mundo a su alrededor es duro y cruel con ellos.

En ese punto no son muy diferentes.

 _La guerra le había quitado la oportunidad de una vida digna, pero en cambio, le dio un lugar al cual pertenecer._

* * *

Nadie intenta consolarla, no se atreven.

Demasiado asustados de sus ojos vacíos y la atmósfera helada que la sigue a todas partes y que hace que congele levemente todo lo que toca. Ella solo viste de negro ahora y mientras el tiempo pasa solo se ocupa de hacer a su ejercito más grande y mejor.

Ignorando las sugerencias de reforzar el castillo por que eso ya no importa. Una pared de roca, puertas de pesada madera, mil guardias , o hielo puro, nada de eso es un verdadero escudo contra la guerra de ahí afuera, que cuando quiera, tomara lo que le plasca cuando le plasca. Incluida ella.

Lo cual no le sorprendería si era más pronto que tarde viendo el estado frágil en el que quedo su reino, siendo sencillo intuir que atacarían en su momento más vulnerable, a pesar de que la primera vez que los atacaron de semejante forma no volvieron hasta tiempo después y no tan despiadados. Ahora las cosas habían cambiado, al saber de lo que era capas.

Un secreto que solo los habitantes del castillo conocían y que sabiamente sus padres mantuvieron en secreto por temor a lo que los vikingos harían si supieran, y que ella se guardo para si misma exactamente por la misma razón.

Bueno, ahora sabían, y estaba preparándose para lo peor, pasando todo su tiempo libre estudiando tácticas de guerra y como crear golems y armas con su magia. Ademas de atender y suplir otros puntos débiles como la poca capacitación de las ciudadanos ante situaciones de emergencia, los suministros y los lazos entre naciones.

Cosas que debieron de haberse atendido adecuadamente por su concejo en lugar de bagar por ahí pidiendo mayor seguridad para el castillo y mandando a su familia lejos, a lugares seguros. Perdiendo el tiempo y recursos en su propio bienestar, cosas que pudieron usarse para que el pueblo tuviera una ruta de escape en caso de ataque, o poner guardias nocturnos, mejorar el armamento, dar instrucciones de replegar a los guardias para evacuar en lugar de luchar si se atacaba el castillo.

Todas aquellas cosas que se supone deberían cuidar por ella mientras se ocupaba tanto de la guerra como el alimento y tratados comerciales.

Debieron hacer eso en lugar de perder el tiempo en una ruta de escape secreta que desembocaba a una cámara oculta, donde al parecer, solo había lugar suficiente para ella y ellos, decidiendo ignorar a su hermana de dichos planes y dejándola atrás, mientras tenían el descaro de asegurarle a la cara que ella estaría bien por que habían mandado guardias por ella.

Guardias jóvenes y no capacitados para la situación, que apenas pudieron hacer algo para protegerla antes de morir.

Su negligencia era un problema tan apremiante como lo era estar preparados para el próximo ataque, y ella estaba dispuesta a hacer lo necesario para evitar más muertes. Independientemente del costo.

Porque proteger a Arendelle es lo único que tiene.

Era el legado de sus padres, el hogar que tanto amaba Anna, una única linea de cordura ahora que esta completamente sola en un mundo tan vació.

Y no le podría importar menos la opinión de los demás al respecto de sus decisiones para lograrlo.

No, ella estaba preparada para lo que sabia, no iba a hacer muy bien residido. En especial para ese inútil consejo que no vera con buenos ojos ser quitado de su poder y privilegios. A pesar de que ellos ya habían demostrado su incapacidad para el cargo. Mientras que por otro lado, no estaba dispuesta arriesgarse a que nuevos incompetentes cayeran en el cargo.

Por lo cual, era mejor tomar un enfoque directo y contundente. Siendo revocar cualquier otro tipo de autoridad sobre las decisiones del pueblo que no sean la suya una solución obvia. Esa era la única forma de asegurarse de que las cosas se hicieran adecuadamente, evitando al máximo que algo malo pasara o que intereses personales manchen un juicio.

Solo ella era la indicada para poder dirigir todo adecuadamente.

Se aseguraría de que esos horribles errores no volvieran a ocurrir, que nadie estuviera dentro de la seguridad de un castillo mientras el pueblo llora entre fuego y cenizas. No habría razón para que su gente se preguntara como seria la vida si hubiera un camino mejor, porque ellos _tendrían_ un camino mejor. Libres de la negligencia de quienes deben cuídalos y que se ponen a salvo solo porque creen que merecen estarlo.

Su pueblo estaría seguro, no tendrían miedo, y dejarían de perder a inocentes.

Ella se aseguraría de ello.

Y si no estaban de acuerdo con sus métodos, bueno, tendría que suponer que estaban en su contra.

* * *

Tiene 22 años cuando su mundo se quiebra por segunda vez, pero en esta ocasión, no se queda a lamentarse al respecto.

Ni siquiera se forma un nudo en su garganta cuando su madre cree que es un buen momento para decirle que el destino de su padre no fue un accidente, que su muerte y la de todos los jefes fue orquestada por Drago al no ceder ante él.

No siente nada realmente cuando el quedo aliento de su madre postrada en cama se lo confiesa a media luz. Ni siquiera cuando toma su mano, y solamente entonces, después de tantos años, caza su mirada en busca de algo que francamente, es in capas de darle.

Su mente solo puede procesar el hecho de que ella lo supo todo desde el principio y no dijo nada. Pudo haberlo prevenido, pudo haber ayudado, pudo _volver._ Pero no movió ni un dedo tras la escusa de que era peligroso, para ella y los dragones, darse a conocer en un momento donde había una oportunidad de que alguien más resolviera el problema, como que uno de los jefes sobreviviera o todos lo hubieran hecho en absoluto.

Incluso cuando no fue así, siguió pensando que era mejor estar lejos y dejarlo vivir con el resto de los vikingos sin cuestionarcelo dos veces. A pesar de conocer a Drago y saber lo que estaba haciendo con la isla y los que alguna vez fueron su tribu. Quienes le hicieron un funeral, respetaron la que creyeron su muerte y nunca dijeron nada malo de ella o al respecto.

Simplemente, fue golpeado por la verdad de que, su vida y la de miles fue cambiada por la negligencia de una sola persona.

Y esa persona era su madre.

Quien vivió su vida en pro de sus propios intereses huyendo de todo lo que no le gustaba, incluidos su hogar, él, y su padre.

Pero contra todo pronostico no explota de ninguna manera al ser consciente de todo eso. No empieza a recriminarle, no llora, no grita, no sale corriendo. En lugar de eso se queda a su lado en silencio hasta que la enfermedad la vence y da su ultimo aliento entre hielo opaco y dragones, viendo su fría y delicada mano sobre la suya, casi maternalmente.

Como si hubiera sido una madre para él en _lo absoluto_ , como si no lo hubiera abandonado a un sabiendo que la necesitaba, o que cuando al fin lo conoció, no hizo otra cosa que tratarlo incómodamente, como la otra parte de aquello que dejo por voluntad en primer lugar. Algo que no pertenencia a ella.

Es entonces cuando siente algo.

Y eso es una fría rabia.

* * *

Con el tiempo, admite, quizás se vuelve algo dura.

Y no lo dice por que así lo sienta o lo crea, si no que lo supone.

Al menos, parece ser cierto cuando el llanto de piedad a sus pies proviene de conocidos y desconocidos por igual, a los que no puede ver con empatia alguna. A pesar de creer firme mente que alguien debía de tener mano dura ante cualquier rostro, nombre, o escusa que le den en un intento de mantener su integridad o su vida; no puede evitar pensar que debería sentir _algo._

Cualquier cosa.

Después de todo, no fue hace tanto que la imagen de la muerte era algo que no toleraba, mientras que la idea de la tortura o el castigo físico le generaban un nudo en en el estomago y un claro desagrado. Incluso recuerda cuando la sola idea de Anna apuñalaba su corazón hasta sangrarlo.

Ahora, sin embargo, la muerte sucede todos los días a sus pies ya sea por su propia mano o ha consecuencia de la guerra. No hay nada en su pecho o estomago cuando una prisionero destrozado se postra a sus pies escupiendo sangre e información, o cuando alguien lo suficientemente osado se aparece frente a ella intentando matarla porque, según su persona, ella era un mal tan atroz como lo era Drago.

Si no peor.

Lo cual, ni siquiera era gracioso.

O relevante, en realidad. No cuando lo que el pueblo ignorante creía saber que era mejor para ellos se estaba volviendo una molestia, como si supieran algo de todo el trabajo que es ser una fuerza armada, un reino con economía estable, o como mantener un estilo de vida digno.

Ellos no sabían nada sobre todo lo que ella hacia, ni apreciaban tener comida, ropa o medicinas. No, ellos solo eran débiles de corazón que lloraban a sus hijos en la guerra, quejándose del régimen firme que se aseguraba de que todos tuvieran una ración igual de comida cada día. Únicamente aprecia que invertían su tiempo en hacer escándalo por las ejecuciones de quienes amenazaban todo eso.

Lo que había construido para su bien.

Aunque era claro que no comprendían que los sacrificios de unos eran el bien de muchos más.

Pero quiere creer que en algún momento, ellos verán las cosas como las ve ella. Y que su mano dura no es una de tiranía, si no algo que tenia que hacerse por el bien mayor.

* * *

Le toma un tiempo, pero al final logra que él y Toothless tomen control total del nido doblegando al alfa.

Habia sido una dura pelea, donde el dragón se negaba por todos sus medios a ceder el poder a quienes claramente consideraba unos traidores al nido y a su antigua amiga humana. En su lucha acabo con media estructura de su refugio hecho de hielo y causo un pequeño tsunami poniendo en peligro al esquizofrenico nido, antes de detenerse por fin. Cuando quedo claro que de seguir peleando solo se acercaba más a su propia muerte.

Una opción que estaba ahí, escrita en sus ojos y casi suplicada en su respiración profunda e irregular. En el gruñido que dejaba claro su deseo de seguir peleando aun cuando se encontraba medio agonizante en el suelo. Porque quería pelear, quería defender, y prefería la muerte que doblegarse dejando su nido a manos de alguien que ya no conocía.

El Bewilderbeast era una fiel representación de la lucha por los otros, por los suyos. Fue noble, fiero y francamente valiente.

Nunca tuvo una oportunidad.

No con el conocimiento que tenia de el y del nido en general, o de Toothless mismo. Y admite que fue casi como hacer trampa, pero francamente no podría importarle menos.

Un dragón alfa, un nido, algún ejercito... Fichas canjeables, reemplazables, puramente estratégicas.

¿Que más daba si terminaba uniéndose a la guerra?, al menos su causa si era justa. Sin hipocresía que pretendía mostrar que los dragones eran mejores que las personas, o ideas radicales de conquistas y extinción donde se imponía sobre otros.

No, él detendría todo eso.

Destruiría a Drago y todo lo que construyo, se aseguraría de que ese imperio hecho con sangre y fuego se acabara con él, así fuera lo ultimo que hiciera. Y si para ello tenia que jugar sucio, que así fuera.

Usaría a los dragones, destruiría y construiría nidos de ser necesario sin culpa o doble moral.

Porque él no pretendería que los dragones eran simples victimas, no es tan sencillo como eso. Y por supuesto que no buscaría una convivencia pacifica de ellos con los humanos, puesto que ese puente voló en miles de pedazos hace mucho tiempo atrás.

Lo único que él buscaba era llana venganza.

Y después de obtenerla, el mundo bien podría hacer las cosas bien, o seguir matándose si quería.

No seguiría pretendiendo que le importaba algo de eso.

Después de todo, el voluntariamente se entrego a un punto muerto, donde ya no pertenecería a nada ni a nadie. Ni siquiera a si mismo.

* * *

Hay un rumor.

Sobre un ejercito que no es el suyo, atacando al de Drago, y ganando.

Admite que eso era _curioso_ , incluso hasta llegar a ser bueno, si al menos dicho rumor no advirtiera de la posesión de dragones en dicho ejercito. Pero por desgracia los tenia.

Así que a lo que ella respecta, era solo otro ejercito de bestias seguramente bajo el mando de alguien más en busca de poder, probablemente no muy diferente al auto llamado conquistador de dragones que tanto había asolado sus tierras.

Por lo que da la orden de disparar a cualquier dragón a la vista, portara armadura o no.

Misma plaga, diferente titiritero.

* * *

Habia una molestia.

Un ejercito que atacaba indiscriminadamente y arruinaba sus planes si se cruzaban en batalla. Algunas veces, hasta indirectamente.

Y era francamente frustrante, porque llego a pensar que si ambos querían acabar con Drago, lo mas lógico era unir fuerzas y terminar rápido con una guerra que había durado más que suficiente.

 _Pero no_.

Quien quiera que fuera, debía de detestar a todos los dragones por igual.

O a él, lo cual no seria una sorpresa. Después de todo, la lista de enemigos que lo tenían escrito en rojo y juraban venganza crecía a cada instante, pero al menos había hecho _algo_ para ganarse eso.

En este caso, sin embargo, el trato hostil injustificado no era algo que podía darse el lujo de ignorar como hace con tontos valientes, que creen que es un blanco fácil para derrocar y hacerse de un ejercito perfectamente capaz y armado. _Pero esto_ , las bajas, los bloqueos, rehenes y hasta la nueva noticia de que había infiltrado espías en sus filas era un nivel de problemas ridículo para quienes podrían seguir sus caminos e intereses completamente por separado, sin meterse uno con el otro.

No podía seguir así.

Por lo que, si insistían tanto en interponerse en su camino, entonces esta molestia tenia que ser tratada de la misma forma que el ejercito de Drago.

Solo otro enemigo a acabar.

* * *

No sabe que esta pasando con exactitud.

Todo son gritos y vuelo de dragones frenéticos en campo abierto mientras todos los ejércitos de aliados y enemigos luchan por sus vidas, en una refriega que se vuelve absolutamente frenética en el instante en que Drago cae muerto.

Pero aun sin su líder, el ejercito con dragones acorazados sigue luchando, defendiendo un imperio naciente con sangre y fuego. Es claro que se negaran a la derrota tan fácilmente, y que probablemente, independientemente de los resultados, esta lucha solo sea el inicio de una nueva guerra para retomar el control.

Ni siquiera sabe como fue que el hombre que creo todo esto y cuya cara ha visto solo una vez en su vida murió. Apenas puede ver entre tanto movimiento y caos su gran cuerpo atravesado por una espada, mientras se encontraba colgando de la mitad de su cuerpo sobre el lomo de un dragón masivo igualmente muerto.

Sin embargo, es capas de sentir el suelo temblar ante explosiones, el pinchazo de la nieve natural de las montañas que cae levemente, o el calor de bolas de fuego o llamaradas que van y vienen, mientras saborea el oxido en su boca y sostiene su costado sangrante manteniéndose apenas en pie.

Esta, literalmente, en medio de la guerra y no podría importarle menos.

Ella sonríe.

No tan brillantemente como antaño, ni siquiera jovial o divertida. Sus labios entumecidos se alzan por completo y deja ver una sonrisa que sabe manchada en sangre, para después dejar salir una risa puramente histérica. Riendo tanto que le duele las costilla y solo abre más su herida.

Y es que, esta en medio de la maldita guerra y es la única de ese viejo y frió castillo que queda.

La ultima de su familia, quien nunca intento sobrevivir pero lo hizo. Quien, en el camino, perdió casi todo lo que tenia y gano solo cosas que desprecia.

Era un chiste sin gracia y un destino injustamente cruel, pero era lo que tenia, ¿no?.

Después de prácticamente una vida en guerra y todo lo que eso significaba, esto era todo lo que quedaba.

Una mujer medio loca con un corazón congelado.

* * *

Él la ve primero.

Y es curiosamente como se la había imaginado.

Un espectro de nieve cubierto de tierra y sangre, sosteniendo su costado herido. Ella ríe de una forma sonora y tan rota que en lugar de ser algo trágico es francamente espeluznante.

Habia oído hablar de ella con el tiempo, cuando era necesario conocer la cara de quien tantos problemas le daba y debía quitar de su camino. Lo primero que le advirtieron, para su sorpresa y descontento, fue su belleza fría y su apatía general para todo y todos. Luego fueron las historias de su reinado tan duro y cruel como el invierno mismo, valiéndole su particular apodo.

Sin embargo, personalmente siempre había creído que todas esas palabras alabando sus atributos físicos o murmurando sobre su falta de humanidad, eran exageraciones de la gente. Y ahora de la tenia de frente, sabia que estaba en lo correcto.

Eso de ahí, no era una reina del hielo o una bruja helada.

Solo era alguien roto.

Podía verlo si prestaba atención en las astillas de dolor en sus ojos azules, o la forma en que su nariz se arruga casi como si en lugar de reír estuviera llorando. Esta mucho más claro para él, cuando ella por fin lo ve y el reconocimiento llega a sus ojos al saber quien era aquel hombre a unos metros de ella. Estos se vuelven sorprendentemente agudos a la par que su risa se detiene y solo queda una sonrisa estática afilada manchada en sangre que gotea espesa.

Lo reconoce.

Es el aspecto de alguien que esta tan jodido por dentro que ese frió exterior es lo único que queda.

Ya no hay nada dentro de ese cuerpo que respira y se mueve; ni miedo, cariño, piedad o sueños. Solo una cascara que se mantiene en pie gracias a un solo propósito.

Uno que en el caso de ella quedo muy claro cuando levando su mano y le arrojo un pedazo de hielo afilado. Directo a su corazón.

Por su parte, mientras esquiva su ataque y llama a Toothless para irse de ahí ahora que su propósito al fin fue alcanzado, observado el desastre a su alrededor; piensa vagamente que quizás, en algún punto, las cosas pudieron terminar de otra manera.

Una donde nadie tuviera que terminar como algo sin corazón.

* * *

En la guerra como en el amor, para acabar es necesario verse de cerca.

 _Ellos nuca tuvieron esa oportunidad_

.

:

::

:  
:

* * *

¿Esto realmente puede llamarse un Hiccelsa?. Bueno como sea...

Según intertet, la frase final es de Napoleón I (1769-1821) Napoleón Bonaparte. Emperador francés. Yo no lo se de cierto, lo supongo.

 **¡Feliz año nuevo!** ... y navidad. (¿Que son un par de días más u otros menos?)  
No puedo creer que tardara tanto en escribir algo, y que fuera otro proyecto de todas las cosas. De verdad creo que hay algo mal con migo.

¿Sabían por ejemplo que esto empezó como un ejercicio para aflojar mi bloqueo y poder continuar con "El señor de la guerra"?, ¡JA!, pobre ingenua de mi yo pasado que creyó eso de todo corazón. Es más, otro ¡JA, JA! para rematar.

No lo hagan amigos, en especial si tienen un cerebro con la capacidad de concentración de un maldito maní. Escribí como tres historias semi completas solo para esta temática, porque ideas llegaban y tenia que escribirlas a pesar de que ya tenia una casi por terminar. Era como auto apuñalarme, para al final, sufrir por la indecisión de saber cual publicar.

Espero que esta haya sido la correcta.

Y hablando de ello, creo que seria digno de mención como fue creado todo este UA, solo por si alguien le interesa como fue que quebré mi cabeza contra el teclado.

Aunque si no te interesa, pero crees que este trabajo se merece un Review para saber como lo estoy haciendo, eso es igualmente bien apreciado.

 **Sobre el UA:**

No tiene nombre o temática en realidad, esto fue un hipotético "Que hubiera pasado si...?" de principio a fin. Una completa fusión de la temática del día (Fuego y hielo) junto con mi pregunta personal del ¿Que hubiera pasado si Drago realmente se hubiera salido con la suya en aquella reunión de jefes?.

Y eso desato una maldita cadena, donde la idea de demostrar la naturaleza de los dos elementos (incompatibles) se llevara acabo en un mundo donde eso fuera posible, solo generaba más y más preguntas que tenia que responder en nombre de cada personaje involucrado. Y ahí estaba yo, tratando de respetar el carácter de cada personaje pero al mismo tiempo dándole uno nuevo.

¡Y fue difícil!, por que lo que tenia que cambiar, era lo que los hace ellos y al mismo tiempo las razones por las que me gusta el personaje.

 **El UA en si mismo:**

Todo parte con la premisa de que Drago logro acabar con todos los jefes de la reunión ( cuya linea del tiempo no recuerdo y decidí situarla cuando Hiccup era pequeño), y al tener los lugares vacantes aprovecho para hacerse del poder (En este caso, digamos que manipulo al padre de Snotloud para ocuparse de Berk). Con el campo libre y prácticamente dirigiendo a las tribus vikingas fue muy fácil para él llevar el dominio a otras partes. (Seamos sinceros, el parece ser del tipo de personas que siempre quiere más).

Con alguien como él por líder era fácil esperar que las cosas se pusieran feas. Como se ve al manejar y tratar a su flotas junto con sus hombres en la película, su régimen es el miedo. Creándose así un ambiente mucho más hostil contra Hiccup, quien ya de por si no la tenia fácil.

Cronológicamente en esta historia es en este punto donde la guerra comienza, y donde la vida paralela de Hiccup y Elsa es retratada como recuerdos.

Todo el mundo cambia incluso antes del accidente que la aislaría por años, lo cual nunca paso. Sus poderes en este mundo fueron solo un secreto y no un eje central de sus vidas. Sin embargo, el encierro se vio reflejado de otra forma, bajo otras circunstancias y con otro significado. Seguía estando aislada, pero solo físicamente con el reino.

Por otro lado, sus emociones fueron desgastadas. Suele pasar en tiempos duros, después de todo.

Lo mismo con Hiccup que decide irse al no sentir ningún lazo. En ese viaje se encuentra con Valka (que vamos, tenia que pasar tarde o temprano) pero la relación no va muy bien. Ella solo ve por los dragones y es algo distante con él (En personalidad, tome un poco de la valka de los borradores del guion que se supone seria la mala). Naturalmente, siendo Hiccup, trata de encontrar algo que los una (en este caso, la vergonzosa y torpe adolescencia sucede en el nido del Bewilderbeast), crea mecanismos para ayudarla en sus peleas, pero no son muy bueno o de plano no les da una oportunidad. Es también, cuando conoce a chimuelo (No lo derriba, pero hey, estuvo cerca).

Creo en realidad, que todo lo demás queda claro.

-En mi cabecita, si Valka ya conocía a Drago de antes tenia sentido que supiera al menos de alguno de sus planes.  
-Un dato curioso, quien mata a Anna en realidad fue Astrid (Supongo que no seria sorpresa suponer quienes van en esa incursión con ella).  
-La pelea de Hiccup con el Bewilderbeast en realidad fue una metáfora de el venciendo lo poco bueno que quedaba dentro de él.  
-También el fragmento de Elsa después de la muerte de Anna es una representación, pero esta es irónica. Se queja de que el mundo a su alrededor esta equivocado porque piensan que saben mejor, jmmmm.  
\- Y si, Hiccup fue quien mato a Drago.

Este UA fue prácticamente hecho para desgastarlos y convertirlos en su antítesis. Un golpe emocional tras otro en un mundo donde no les daban la oportunidad de ser ellos. O mejor dicho, nunca se las dieron.

Cabe aclarar que la guerra no termino, pero Hiccup salio por completo de ella. Elsa sin embargo, se quedo ahí.


	2. Chapter 2: On top of the world

{Bueno, ¿Que puedo decir?, me encontré con un post viejo en Tumblr sobre HiccelsaWeek, y me encanto. Me gustaría poder dibujar, pero como no soy muy buena en eso, me conforme con llenar este espacio de historias aleatorias.

Las primeras serán con la temática de aquella semana, para después seguir con one-shots independientes. Todas aquellas ideas Random que no son del todo largas o suficientes para crear un fic, pero que se merecen su espacio.

Y si han leído algo de mis trabajos anteriores en los diferentes fandom, sabrán que no miento cuando digo que lo que aquí acontecerá sera muy variado.

Sin más, espero que les guste.

* * *

 **Tema:** Día 2 : _On top of the world_

 **Etiqueta:** T

 **Categoría** **:** Humor -Romance

 **Sinopsis:** Por un momento olvido cuanto lo quería, para maldecirlo de principio a fin. UA moderno.

 **Advertencia:** Ligero Ooc porque esto es básicamente un espacio para hacer el tonto, y solo cuenta con la presencia de una maldición. (?)De verdad, no se tomen nada en serio.

* * *

.

:.

El día era hermoso, con un cielo despejado y un clima agradable.

Era uno de esos días en los que se antojaba salir a pasear al parque para tomar un helado, o solo ir a tu jardín trasero para oír a los pájaros cantar. Era fin de semana, y cualquier alma cansada agradecería que todas esas cosas se conjugaran en un día como ese.

...

¿Porque entonces ella estaba muerta del miedo rezando un padre nuestro a pesar de no ser católica?, realmente ni siquiera era religiosa. Pero ahí estaba, sujetando fuertemente su asiento con un agarre de hierro, mientras comenzaba un nuevo rezo a Krishna y su infinita misericordia cuando la avioneta sufrió una fuerte turbulencia que casi la saca de su asiento.

 _Dios._

Esto era demasiado para sus nervios.

-¿Estas bien? te ves muy pálida, es decir, mucho más de lo normal en ti - Volviendo de su lugar de primera fila en la ventana abierta donde todos los que no eran ella estuvieron sacando fotos, Hiccup tomo asiento a su lado. Lucia divertido al verla, y no se molesto en ocultar su sonrisa ni siquiera cuando le frunció el ceño ante su comentario. - Creo que no te había vista tan asustada antes - Admitió guardando su celular.

Si, bueno, nunca antes se había elevado más aya de un tercer piso.

-Estoy bien - Mintió descaradamente, pero de una forma fluida. Por lo que siguió hablando, intentando pensar en otra cosa que no fuera estar dejando el suelo para elevarse 2,700 metros en el aire. -Solo no estoy acostumbrada a la posibilidad de caer al vació a causa de una turbulencia. - Esta bien, tal vez no estaba haciendo un buen trabajo con eso de ignorarlo.

-¿Turbulencia?- Le pregunto extrañado. -Eso no fue una turbulencia, solo fue una corriente de aire. -Y para aclarar mejor las cosas, agrego. - Es decir, ni siquiera se encendieron las luces rojas o las alarmas. -

-¿Eso no es para cuando la nave esta cayendo?-

-Si, bueno. Corrientes de aire, caídas en picada, fallas del motor, ¿quien presta atención a eso?-

-¿Fallas del motor?-

-Lo que quiero decir es: no hay de que preocuparse -Le aseguro tranquilo tomándola de un hombro. - Conozco al piloto, y es bueno. -

¿El piloto?, ¡Al hombre le faltaba un ojo y estaba medio sordo!. Ella no era una experta, pero estaba segura de que eso afectaba cuando menos su sentido de la orientación, y bueno, si un afilado sentido del norte es lo que necesitas para poder conducirte en un basto azul ¿Eso no quería decir que algo andaba mal?.

-¿Acaso estas demente? - No pudo evitarlo, y dijo lo que pensaba. Al menos lo había hecho en un tono bajo, solo entre los dos. - Cuando me dio la mano para saludar lo hizo al aire, le cambio el sexo a ese chico Hamada y choco contra la puerta de vidrio al salir del edificio. - Lo miro seria y en un tono equiparable agrego. - Eh incluso creo que intento encender la avioneta como si fuera un coche. -

-¿Y como sabes eso?- Le pregunto genuinamente curioso.

-Porque vi como antes de subir él sacaba un llavero pesado de su pantalón, y al ser mi turno de subir pude oír como el metal y algo duro chocaban constantemente, mientras una voz murmuraba molesta "¿Porque no arranca esta porquería?, ¿No eran aquí donde de ponían las llaves?" - Le dedico entonces una mirada entre obvia y molesta. -No creo que ningún avión o avioneta enciendan con llaves. -

-Bueno, quizás tiene algo de resaca. -

-¿Y eso es mejor?- Molesta por su justificación barata se cruzo de brazos, viéndolo directamente a su costado.

Él por otro lado, tuvo la decencia de verse algo avergonzado. -No, en realidad no. -Luego se quedo en silencio. Solo un momento, después agrego. - Pero tienes que admitir que fue divertido cuando llamo "linda muchacha" a Tadashi. - Dijo dándole una sonrisa de medio lado.

Ella no quería reír, pero termino haciéndolo.

En verdad, fue muy gracioso. El chico era muy alto, y aunque no era feo estaba muy lejos de ser considerado remotamente femenino. El pobre no sabia que hacer exactamente cuando el piloto lo tomo de su mano y la beso, preguntando quien era esa linda muchacha que jamas había visto por ahí. Llego tan lejos como para insinuar una invitación a pasar el vuelo con él en la cabina.

Oh, pobre chico Hamada. Se había vuelto un rojo de clase cinco. El tipo de rojo que le dice al mundo: "Oh dios, moriré de una combustión espontanea por la vergüenza".

Fue solo hasta cuando recupero su voz luego de la impresión y que rechazo _amablemente_ la invitación; el piloto se dio cuenta de la verdad. La linda y tímida jovencita de un metro ochenta y cinco en realidad era un hombre delgado extremadamente amable, que estaba pasando la experiencia más extraña de su vida al ser cortejado por un hombre mínimo veinte años mayor cuando solo había ido con un amigo a probar algo nuevo.

Y si la risa casi histérica del chico con la gorra que lo acompañaba decía algo, estaba segura de que esa seria una historia para contar toda la vida.

Al menos ella y Hiccup la contarían.

-¿Crees que el piloto este tan avergonzado como Tadashi? -Se aventuro a pregunta en un tono divertido. Era en realidad una pregunta valida. Después de que el chico usara una voz notoriamente más gruesa al hablar, el hombre mayor solo soltó su mano y no dijo nada, pasando a saludar al siguiente en la fila.

-En realidad, no creo que le importe. -Y para decir lo siguiente, se acerco hasta su oído para murmurar. - Creo que vi como le guiñaba un ojo al subir. -

 _Oh._

-Y también creo que era el ojo de vidrio el que uso -Termino por agregar de forma casual.

Ella por otro lado se apresuro rápidamente a cubrir su risa con una mano, pero no pudo evitar que un nada elegante " _PFFFFF_ " saliera.

- _Pobre Tadash_ i -Dijo entre risas que intentaba a toda costa acallar.

-"Pobre" no es la palabra que usaría, después de todo los pilotos ganan mucho, seria un buen _Sugar Daddy_. -

 _Oh dios._

 _-¡Cállate! -_ Murmuro entre nerviosa y muerta de risa se apresuro a cubrir la boca de Hiccup con un de sus manos. Giro rápidamente su mirada donde estaban los otros teniendo sus propias platicas. Tranquilos y ajenos. -Shh, pueden oírnos. -

Y eso seria muy grosero, lo ultimo que quería era que el chico Hamada los ollera. Él realmente le agradaba, desde que comenzaron una charla casual en la sala de espera antes del vuelo, no fue nada menos que amable y divertido. Realmente no quería empeorar su ya de por si _peculiar_ día con burlas a su espalda dignas de niños de secundaria.

Si embrago fue sorprendida por la lamida en su mano proveniente de su novio amordazado. Rápidamente se aparto para verlo sorprendida y algo molesta.

-¿Que fue eso?- Le pregunto lavándose la saliva en su pantalón. - ¿Acaso tienes cinco años? -

-Probablemente - Respondió en un tono ligeramente infantil a la par que alzaba los hombros, obviamente tratando muy duro de no reírse de ella en su cara.

-Tonto -Murmuro.

-Hey, eso duele. - Dijo dramáticamente llevándose una mano al corazón. - Yo no ando por ahí llamándote "loca del chocolate" cuando eres capas de morder las manos de la gente que se acerca demasiado a ti cuando lo estas comiendo. -

Automáticamente frunció en ceño. -Yo no...-

-No, no lo niegues. -La interrumpió con un aire teatral. Seguramente algo que aprendió de las únicas dos clases dramáticas y de teatro a las que asistió antes de cambiar de club en la universidad. Porque bueno, era realmente malo en eso. - Tu y yo sabemos que tienes un problema, pero aun así te amo. -En un movimiento rápido tomo su mano para cubrirla con las suyas y llevarlas a su pecho, sobre el corazón. - _A pesar de que vuestro amor por mi no se compare a una golosina, vos siempre seras la dueña de mis quincenas._ -Acentuó lo ultimo con un extraño acento que jamas había oído y que era francamente ridículo.

La única razón por la que no termino cediendo y comenzó a sonreír, es porque ella _si_ asistía regularmente al club de arte dramático.

-Ese tipo de frases están muy fuer de lugar para ti - Comento tranquila, ignorando como aun no la soltaba.

-Si esas no te gustan, tengo otras. - Aseguro y tomo rápidamente una posición erguida antes de hablar con un tono profesional. - Tu eres el Enter de mi vida -

- _¿Que?-_ Sorprendida, alzo las cejas divertida, viéndolo seguir.

-Siempre estarás en C: Mi/ Corazón. -

-¿Estas realmente usando frases de ligue sobre informática?-

-Eres como el firefox que me saco de mi infierno explorer. -

- _Oh, no puede ser..._ -

-Eres el compilador de mi código -

-Detente -

-Eres el Gif que anima mi vida. -

-No puedo creer que hayas dicho eso. -

-Cuando te veo, mi ciclo PCU se acelera. -

-¿Sabes que pueden oírnos? -Lo acuso sonrojada de vergüenza.

Pero él la ignoro. -Tu corazon. Com esta en mi pagina de inicio -

-¡Ya vasta! - Se arrojo sobre él cuando se dio cuenta de que otros pasajeros comenzaron a mirarlos desde sus asientos. Pero esta vez no soltó a Hiccup hasta que se quedo en completo silencio y dejo de luchar contra la censura. -Vasta -Le dijo una ultima vez antes de soltarlo.

Una vez libre se sentó tranquilamente en su sitio. -...esta bien- Le dijo. - Tus deseos son signals para mi. -

No sabia si se sonrojo de molestia o vergüenza cuando le sonrió de lado. Una mueca burlona y descarada que claramente decía :"Jaque mate".

Un tonto sabelotodo, vaya novio que se consiguió.

-¿Siempre son así? -

Un poco asustada miro hasta donde una chica pelirroja con el cabello más salvaje y rizado que nunca haya visto lanzo la pregunta. Ella era joven, y tenia un acento escoses. No recuerda su nombre realmente, pero si sabe que ella es una amiga de Hiccup desde hace un par de años. Sabe que él la ha mencionado antes, al igual que sus otros amigos que al parecer tienen un deseo de muerte, por lo que se siente un poco mal al no recordar ni siquiera el apodo con la que la llaman.

Ella era amable, un poco _energética_ pero amigable, y aparentemente lo suficientemente extrovertida para moverse de su sitio y sentarse justo frente a ellos, echándose al frente recargándose en sus piernas, viéndolos fijamente con una sonrisa.

Una, emm, inquietante sonrisa.

Le recordaba a Anna.

-¿Disculpa? -

-Ustedes, ¿Siempre son un par de tontos? - Los señalo abiertamente, primero a Hiccup y después a ella. -No me mal entiendas, son un lindo par de tontos. -Agrego con una sonrisa mucho más amigable. -Pero ninguno parece ser del tipo "Bobadas de azúcar" - ¿Que se supone que significaba eso?. -Aquí el señor "Rey de los Geeks" siempre a sido más del tipo sarcástico, y tu pareces más da la onda Snob. Ahora, tengo muchas preguntas respecto a como siquiera comenzaron a salir, pero empezare por preguntar ¿Como diablos terminaste aquí y porque tontean en un claro intento de ignorar el inevitable fin? -

-...¿Que? -

-...El salto, muñequita Berbie, _el salto_ , quiero saber como te convenció para dar un salto tándem. -

Oh, eso.

\- Creo que Hiccup puede explicártelo - Respondió tranquilamente, señalando con su mano al mencionado. -Es en realidad una historia muy divertida, ¿Verdad? -

- _¡Ohf!_ , si - Comento entre dientes a causa del dolor que su codazo nada disimulado le dio. Sin embargo, comenzó el relato rápidamente sobándose su costado herido. -Te diría que es una apuesta, pero yo lo catalogaría mejor como un "pacto homicida-suicida" -

Eso se gano una ceja levantada de la chica y una mirada extrañada. -¿ A que te refieres? -Pregunto.

-Bueno...Teníamos este problema con Anna, su hermana pequeña. -Menciono señalándola a ella, la chica al frente asintió. -Ella había leído un articulo en una revista sobre la importancia de hacer cosas en pareja, naturalmente, oh bueno, lo natural para el estándar de Anna, se aseguro de que Elsa y yo hiciéramos lo que decía el articulo. -

-Eso...no tiene sentido. -

-Y todavía no termino. -Comento con un suspiro cansado. -Claro que al principio nos negamos, ninguno sentía la necesidad de participar en actividades juntos más haya de las que hacemos en nuestra rutina normal, pero Anna tiene un cierto don para doblegar a las personas. -Dijo incomodo, aun recordando el escándalo que queriéndolo o no, desato con su "plan". -Para hacer la historia más corta, se aseguro de que para nuestras familias pareciera de vital importancia pasar más tiempo juntos, o de lo contrario podría terminar nuestra relación. -

-Es...¿De verdad logro crear presión familiar solamente por un articulo de una revista? -Claramente impresionada, la pelirroja se hecho para atrás en su lugar. -Es decir, yo tengo tres pequeños demonios como hermanos menores, pero no sabia de semejante nivel de manipulación. -Suavemente negó con la cabeza. - Ser una niña pequeña no le debe justificar todo. -

-Em, Merida, Anna tiene dieciocho años. -

-... _Is e joke a th'ann_ \- Murmuro sin aire.

-Eh, no se muy bien que dijiste, pero si es algo referente a que estoy mintiendo, no lo hago. -

-Esta bien, ignoremos por un momento esa inquietante información y sigamos con lo que respecta al tema. -Aun sorprendida, pero más calmada volvió a inclinarse al frente, prestandoles completa atención. -Sigue -

-Obviamente el problema escalo aun nivel verdaderamente ridículo, nos cansamos cuando nuestros padres prácticamente instituyeron que cenáramos juntos todas las noches en alguna de nuestras casas, lo cual, era muy perjudicial para nuestros trabajos escolares. -

Eso era cierto, sus respectivas casas estaban prácticamente de cada lado de la ciudad. Ir y venir les quitaba mucho tiempo para sus estudios, o para pasar tiempo en privado y por separado. Sin saberlo, estaban volviendo su tiempo juntos una obligación y los asfixiaba. Se querían, si, pero un pilar en su relación era su auto-independencia, no necesitaban estar uno junto al otro todo el tiempo.

Por desgracia para ellos, la cabeza dura de su hermana no terminaba de entender eso.

Así que sin poder evitarlo ahora estaba ahí, montada en una avioneta una tarde de sábado que pudo haber gastado yendo a la biblioteca, o ir a leer bajo un árbol en el parque. E irónicamente, con Hiccup.

-A ver si entendí, ¿entonces sus bocotas hablaron de más y sus padres terminaron aceptando una completa locura? -La chica pregunto. Aparentemente la historia había avanzado más de lo que creía mientras se aparto en sus pensamientos, y ya habían llegado a la parte de su auto-condena.

-Si, básicamente si. -Concedió inclinando su hombro incomodo. -Realmente estábamos fastidiados de su actitud, y en retrospectiva gritarles a quienes también estaban alterados no fue una buen idea. -

Tenia que admitir que esa fue una lección aprendida a la mala.

Jamas había que gritarles a tus padres que: "Si tanto querían que pasaran tiempo juntos, ¿porque no saltaban los dos de un maldito avión?"

Porque sorprendentemente ellos gritarían de vuelta que: "Si, adelante, y ya que están ahí ¿por que no se los comen los tiburones?"

-Al menos su siguiente salida en pareja sera en la playa - Si Merida quería dar algún consuelo, la sonrisa en su cara contrarresto cualquier efecto de ello.

-En realidad, eso no esta muy claro aun. Se supone que la única razón por lo que aceptaron lo del salto es por que ellos lo consideran un "tiempo juntos", ya que yo lo practico desde hace años. -

Ni que lo diga. Ella sospecha que incluso hubieran aceptado que ambos asistieran a una clase de patinaje artístico, pero en realidad, nadie le grita a sus padres algo como: "¡Estamos hartos de ustedes y su actitud ridícula, si tanto quieren que pasemos tiempo juntos llevemos a un lugar donde hagamos acrobacias artísticas sobre hielo!"

Nop, ni remotamente amenazante.

-¿Entonces que harán?, ¿Realmente saltaras?, ¿Y que pasara después? -

-Uhm, ¿Me desmallo? - Ella no estaba jugando, realmente creía que se desmallaría. Probablemente lo hubiera hecho ya si Hiccup no la hubiera distraído con chistes tontos, o la platica con Merida no hubiera ocurrido.

-A mi me parece un buen plan, ¿Puedo sugerir que lo hagas después del salto? - Levantando la mano amablemente, el castaño tomo la palabra.

-Si, ¿Porque no? -

Frente a ellos Merida rodó los ojos dándoles una pequeña sonrisa. -Ustedes si son un par de tontos. -

- _Hey_ -Ambos exclamaron indignados.

De pronto antes de que alguno siguiera hablando, la voz del piloto interrumpió para llamar la atención de todos.

-Muy bien, ya estamos llegando al punto de salto, todos preparados. -

Sin una palabra mas, rápidamente cada uno comenzó a preparar su equipo, poniéndose las gafas protectoras contra el viento o colgándose el equipo del paracaídas. Se estaban ayudando unos a otros con emoción y camaradería. Los nuevos eran ayudados por los que ya tenían experiencia, y estos últimos charlaban entre si amigablemente.

Era fácil ver que algunos habían hecho nuevos amigos.

-Ya estamos aquí, ¿Estas lista? - Con calma, Hiccup comenzó a prepararse como todos los demás. Empezando por el equipo de seguridad que le ofreció mientras él mismo se lo ponía.

-Yo...- No pudo evitar dejar atrás todo rastro de valentía u optimismo que había adquirido entre bromas y platicas, para ver con aprensión las gafas de seguridad que le ofrecía.

Esto sin duda era algo que no estaba en su lista de cosas que hacer ates de morir. Es decir, era una parte de la vida de su novio que ignoraba gustosa porque el miedo de saber que algo malo puede pasar con tanta facilidad era demasiado para ella.

Porque, ¿que pasaba si se quedaba viuda antes de siquiera casarse?.

¿Que pasaría con Toothless?, ella amaba a ese cachorro grande pero no creía que podría cuidarlo. Tendía a ser mas gato que perro y no dudaba en meterse entre una persona y su actividad diaria, así fuera cepillarse los dientes o comer un cereal, ese perro negro se metería en medio y babearía todo.

Ya se había comido una de sus tareas, y usar esa escusa en la universidad era mucho más vergonzoso de lo que debería. No sabría que hacer con algo así a diario.

Sin mencionar que Toothless y Marshmallow no eran la mejor combinación...

-Si no quieres no lo hagas - Le aseguro al ver la expresión en su cara. - Admitamoslo, esto era una mala idea desde el principio. Sinceramente creo que me mudare de casa después de esto, es francamente inquietante como interfieren en nuestras vidas...en especial Anna. -Dijo estremeciéndose ante la mención de su hermana. - Me agrada y todo, pero creo que tiene problemas serios con la importancia obsesiva que le da a las relaciones, propias y ajenas. -

Oh, él era muy amable al suavizar los problemas de la mente corrompida por películas Disney y novelas juveniles de su hermana.

Siempre había sido comprensivo con todos estos problemas, cualquier otra persona ya habría salido corriendo por menos de la mitad de las cosas que Anna ocasiona, pero él siempre se queda.

Con ella.

-Esta bien -Dijo interrumpiendolo.

-...¿Que?, ¿Sobre los problemas psico-afectivos de tu hermana?, porque si, son algo obvios. -

-No, tonto. Sobre estar lista para saltar. -

-... _Oh,_ bueno. Se un poco más especifica, ese tema ya había quedado atrás. -

\- Si bueno, dame la gafas antes de que me arrepienta - Un poco molesta las tomo cuando él se las volvió a ofrecer, tardando un poco en ponérselas al fin.

Le oprimían un poco la cara y todo se veía opaco a través del plástico, pero no estaba tan mal. Lentamente un sentimiento cálido de seguridad la llenaba a la par que el ambiente amigable entre todos se llevaba acabo. Muy diferente de la actitud falta de interés por su seguridad de antes, era cómodo saber que de hecho se preocupaban uno del otro por la forma en que se aseguraban que cada quien tuviera su equipo adecuadamente puesto.

Quizás no seria tan malo, solo un pequeño Salto tándem.

A 2,7000 metros de altura.

 _Ugh._

Mente traidora que no la dejaba tranquilizarse de una buena vez.

-¿Siempre es así? -Pregunto bloqueando sus propios pensamientos, esta vez mucho más tranquila y amigable viéndolos a todos moverse, mientras dejaba que Hiccup la preparara con el equipo por que francamente ella era una ignorante total del tema.

Él no se detuvo cuando le respondió. -No siempre, algunas veces cantamos canciones de campamento. -

No pudo evitar empujarlo juguetónamente reconociendo su broma.

-Hablo en serio. -

La respuesta tardo un poco en llegar, principalmente porque un arnés en su cintura estaba dando un tiempo difícil. -Bueno si, no somos unos locos suicidas o extraños incómodos. Algunos hemos estado haciendo esto por años, hay cierta confianza. -

-Ya veo -

Era bueno saber que mientras hacia estas locuras no estaba desprotegido y vulnerable.

Y que no tendría que preocuparse por una custodia perruna.

-¿Y como sera el salto?- Pregunto oseosamente mientras echaba un vistazo al rededor.

-En realidad, no es la gran cosa - Le aseguro aun luchando con el arnés. -Solo es un salto en el que hay entre 25 a 75 segundos de caída libre antes de abrir el paracaídas -

\- ¿ _Oh? -_

 _-_ Si, y luego entre 5 y 10 minutos hasta el aterrizaje -

Eso...no era muy tranquilizante.

Viendo la expresión en su rostro, no dudo en sonreirle abiertamente para tranquilizarla -No te preocupes, he hecho esto cientos de veces, y solo en cinco de ellas el paracaídas no se abrió. -

-Espera- _¿Que? ,_ ¿Pero cuando... -

Pero sin darle tiempo a nada más, el arnés del demonio ya había sido asegurado a su cintura junto con la pesada mochila a su espalda. Inmediatamente después, con una coordinación espeluznante, la puerta se abrió rápidamente y un viento bravo la golpeo a la cara, tan fuertemente, que de no ser por las gafas de protección sus ojos ya hubieran lagrimeado.

Oh, esperen, lo están asiendo de todas formas.

-¡Cambie de opinión! -Grito histericamente por sobre el sonido del viento que le golpeaba la cara, pero nadie la escucho, ni siquiera su novio.

Solo podía ver como frente a ellos, los demás saltaban uno tras otro con gritos de guerra o giros acrobáticos. Incluso la chica pelirroja de cabello salvaje salto dando una vuelta hacia atrás particularmente osada, solo para ser seguida por un chico de cabello blanco que se arrojo al vació como si de una piscina se tratara.

También grito algo como "Llévame viento del norte" o "Al infinito y más haya". No estaba segura, las fuertes ráfagas mezclaron ambos gritos en sus oídos.

Sea como sea, el pánico estaba ganando.

Ella no saltaría, no podía.

-¡¿Lista?! -

-¡¿Que?!, _¡No!_ -

Pero estaba sordo, o claramente la estaba ignorando, porque se levanto se su asiento sosteniendo fuertemente sus manos unidas y en consecuencia, llevándola con él.

-¡No sueltes mi mano durante la caída!- Le grito alegremente sobre su hombro, mientras ella sentía su alma caer de golpe a sus pies.

-¡No Hiccup, cambie de opinión, no quiero hacerlo!- Trato de soltarse de su agarre de la muerte, realmente trataba, pero no podía. Él solo la sostenía con más fuerza.

-¡¿Que?!- Le grito de vuelta, claramente confundido con ella.

-¡No quiero _hacerlo_!-

-¡¿Que no quieres _perderlo_?! -

-¡No quiero _saltar_! -Lloro desesperada tratando de plantar los pies para hacer palanca, pero Hiccup solo tiro más fuerte, ignorante del pánico en su voz.

-¡No te preocupes por la _humedad_ , tu cabello estará bien!-

Oh por todos los cielos.

-¡Si quieren caer en el punto esperado, deben saltar ahora! - La voz del piloto llego hasta ellos en medio del ruido del viento con una voz sorprendentemente clara.

-¡Si, ya vamos!-

-¡No Hiccup, lo juro por dios, si me heces saltar olvídate de...!-

-¡Uno...!- La corto de golpe posicionándolos a ambos directamente frente a la puerta.

-¡Cuidado con el borde!- Intervino el piloto de nueva cuenta con una voz de charla casual.

-¡Enterado!- Grito dándole un pulgar arriba con su mano libre sobre el hombro.

-¡¿Porque a él si lo escuchas y a mi no?!-

-¡Dos...!-

-¡¿Esto es por lo de tu proyecto que Marshmallow destrozo, verdad?!, ¡Ya te pedí disculpas por eso!-

-¡Tres! -

Solo pudo sentir un tirón fuerte hacia el aterrador vació, antes de que escupiera sus pulmones en un grito de muerte.

- _ **¡Maldito hijo de perra!**_ -

* * *

Literalmente lo maldijo de principio a fin,  
solo se detuvo cuando la garganta le dolió y estuvo segura de que no murió estrellada contra el suelo.

.

:

::

:  
:

* * *

En mi mente esto fue divertido, por favor no me linchen.

Por cierto, si al alguien le interesa saber, la opción dos de este tema era una situación de estar atrapados en un árbol. En un UA infantil. Lo deseche porque de pronto tenia a medio barrio inmiscuido en esta situación, y me pareció mejor usar un pasatiempo curioso que he visto en varios fics con Hiccup y su afición por el salto en paracaídas.

Aunque tal vez publique esa versión, ¿Ustedes que creen?.

 **Notas para le Gente curiosa:**  
-No tengo ni idea del escoses, así que use Google traductor y seleccione la opción de "Gaelico escoses" para que Merida hablara, lo que ella dice es: _"Es una broma"  
-_Hiccup es un Geek completo, y de hecho estudia la carrera de ingeniería mecatrónica. Fue una escusa perfecta para usar esas tontas frases que encontré en internet.  
\- La razón de llamas a la situación "Pacto homicida- suicida" es simplemente porque ambos se metieron solos en eso. Ellos mismos firmaron la sentencia de muerte del otro, y la propia. (¿Fui a la única a la que su mamá le llego a gritar "si quieres mátate"?...¿Si, solo yo?...oh)  
-Toothless es un pastor holandés (obviamente negro), mientras que Marshmallow un gato blanco cuya raza se llama "Bosque de noruega". Ellos dos...no se llevan muy bien.  
-No se ofendan si exagere a Anna, es solo que tome mucho de como varios fics la muestran. Una cupido francamente...intensa.  
-Si se lo preguntaban, si, Fred se encargo de contarles a todos la experiencia de Tadashi.

 **warlocktoungue:** Hola! gracias por dejar un Review (cosa rara en estos días), siempre es bueno saber lo que alguien más tiene que decir. Y si, por desgracia mis faltas de ortografía son una carga que llevo con migo, quisiera tener un Beta pero no he tenido suerte :( Aun así espero no haberlo hecho _tan mal_ en esta ocasión.  
También espero que este capitulo te haya gustado, siempre es interesante ahondar en UA's y solo puedo esperar estarlo haciendo bien.  
Por cierto, ¿ _Cliché_ en que sentido?, Mi no entender (:v)


	3. Chapter 3: Magic

Bueno, ¿Que puedo decir?, me encontré con un post viejo en Tumblr sobre HiccelsaWeek, y me encanto. Me gustaría poder dibujar, pero como no soy muy buena en eso, me conforme con llenar este espacio de historias aleatorias.

Las primeras serán con la temática de aquella semana, para después seguir con one-shots independientes. Todas aquellas ideas Random que no son del todo largas o suficientes para crear un fic, pero que se merecen su espacio.

Y si han leído algo de mis trabajos anteriores en los diferentes fandom, sabrán que no miento cuando digo que lo que aquí acontecerá sera muy variado.

Sin más, espero que les guste.

* * *

 **Tema:** Día 3 : _Magic_

 **Etiqueta:** T

 **Categoría** **:** Romance- Drama

 **Sinopsis:** Se supone que lo mas extraño le debió pasar era haber sobrevivido a un accidente aéreo, no haber vuelto con una genio a cuestas.

 **Advertencia:** Me veo en la necesidad de admitir que esto probablemente este maleado por haber visto "Aladin" y "Mi bella genio" al mismo tiempo que estaba viendo un Kdrama.

* * *

.

:.

\- ¿Y con eso como se siente? -La monótona voz reseca por la edad le pregunto.

Aun oyendo el bolígrafo sobre el papel y cargando con el fantasma del dolor por sus heridas en sanación, se giro a su costado sin poder evitarlo y medio se levando del diván donde estaba, viendo incrédulo al terapeuta que el ejercito le había asignado desde que había vuelto. Una medida de la que francamente no podía culparlos y nunca les recriminaria, de verdad. Pero si uno de tus pilotos tiene un caso de estrés postraumatico por haber sobrevivido a un accidente aéreo en medio de territorio enemigo en guerra, prácticamente ileso pero balbuceando sin cesar sobre una genio mágica dentro de una botella que obviamente nadie puede ver, se esperaría que el tema fuera abordado con seriedad.

No que fuera directamente ignorado por un profesional de la salud, al que claramente le interesaba más garabatear en su libreta mientras repetía incesantemente la misma frase cliché, que prestarle la debida atención a su paciente.

Uno que estaba a nada de tener una crisis, y no por las razones que todos creían.

Pero se contuvo, tan solo un poco, lo suficiente como para poder hablar entre dientes mientras mentalmente contaba hasta cien.

\- Como ya dije las ultimas cinco veces, _doctor_ , me siento confundido y preocupado. - Y eso era algo que no había cambiado desde que despertó con una herida sangrante en el costado y su avión destruido a sus espaldas en ese desierto hace dos meses.

-Entiendo, es normal. -

Seguido de eso no dijo nada mas. Se encontró entonces sorprendido ante el aparente silencio, en el que no se oía su voz repitiendo las mismas cosas en respuesta a las mismas preguntas.

Por lo que tentativamente, se levanto por completo y con calma viendo desconcertado pero aliviado al hombre de cincuenta años, vestido de traje y gafas negras gruesas seguir dibujando en su pequeña libreta.

Una parte de él se sentía indudablemente ofendida por su desinterés a un problema bastante serio, mientras que por otro lado, la parte de si mismo que quiere irse y largarse para nunca mas volver, solo espera que el silencio signifique precisamente lo que espera; que la sesión acabo y no tendría que preocuparse por esa tortura pagada de cuarenta y cinco minutos hasta la próxima semana.

Ese pensamiento lo tranquilizo, tachando mentalmente un problema de su lista preocupantemente extensa. Ahora solo tenia que planear como haría para convencer a su familia y amigos de que las citas con el psicólogo solo eran un protocolo y que no se estaba volviendo loco, incluyendo obviamente a Astrid, a quien por sobre todo tenia que manejar con cuidado para no molestarla al rechazar su oferta de vivir juntos.

Al menos, no mientras todavía este _ese_ problema moviéndose por su departamento.

-¿Sabe señor Haddock?, este tipo de experiencias siempre son diferentes dependiendo de cada individuo. -

Sorprendido con la guardia baja dio un pequeño brinco en su asiento. Rápidamente hizo una mueca cuando su costado dolió, pero se las arreglo para no llevar una mano al lugar afectado. En su lugar se concentro de nueva cuenta en el psicólogo sentado a un metro de él, mientras retomaba la platica que había dejado en el aire, y de hecho decía algo mas que no fuera "Aja", "Entiendo", y la frase por excelencia "¿Y con eso como se siente?".

-¿Enserio? -Pero como su boca no tenia un filtro decente y estaba molesto con el hombre por haberlo ignorado todo ese tiempo, en lugar de dejarlo hablar por primera vez desde que entro y se recostó, lo enfrento sarcásticamente. - Y yo que creía que todos sufrían una conmoción cerebral que les hacia alucinar chicas mágicas. -

Y rubias, de hecho muy bonitas.

-Pues no lo es -Le informo tranquilamente.

Rodando los ojos inclino la cabeza hacia atrás mientras hablaba. -Vaya, que mal. Y yo que quería hacer una reunión de amigos imaginarios todos juntos. -

-Esa actitud defensiva también es normal. -Con clama y aun escribiendo, el hombre hablo, aparentemente impermeable a todo. -En situaciones fuera de nuestro control tendemos a recuperarlo de la forma que sea, y si la evasión o la agresión a otros nos da algo de eso, lo tomaremos. -

Esta bien, eso...eso fue un golpe bajo.

No esperaba haber sido así de analizado y abordado. No en la primera sesión, y mucho menos por alguien que parecía aburrido y apático.

-Usted fue derribado y cayo en un área geo politica inestable- Le dijo. - Estuvo fuera de todo contacto humano por dos semanas y fue rescatado por un helicóptero que se había desviado de su curso y lo encontró por accidente. -Entonces se detuvo al fin de escribir, y le dedico una mirada por sobre el marco grueso de sus gafas negras. - Son muchas cosas fuera de control -Le dijo mientras podía sentir un nudo formándose en su garganta. -Es normal que su psique creara esas alucinaciones. -Entonces después de una pequeña pausa pregunto ligeramente curioso. -Dígame una cosa, ¿Ella era bonita?. La genio, quiero decir. -

Sorprendido por esa nueva faceta del hombre,y aun luchando contra el dolor en su garganta, respondió un poco dudoso.

-Si -

\- ¿Deseable?-

Más incomodo aun por los repentinos flashes de pelo rubio, ojos azules y labios rojos, contesto luchando contra un pequeño sonrojo. Pero al final perdió y contesto tenso.

-Si -

-¿Y dispuesta a ayudar?-

Ante sus palabras, pudo sentir una picazón fantasma en su costado que ignoro para poder responder.

-Si-

Con eso, el hombre se recostó en su asiento viéndolo atentamente pero con una mirada aun, quizás, demasiado desinteresada.

-Así que una mujer bella dispuesta a brindar ayuda, prácticamente una materialización de seguridad y confort. -Entonces le dio una pequeña sonrisa tranquilizadora que no lo tranquilizo ni un poco. -Es la clásica fantasía. Una bella mujer en una isla desierta a su disposición. -Acercándose un poco al frente le pregunto. - ¿Sabe quien era esa chica?-

Repentinamente golpeado por un gran numero de emociones varias, se las arreglo para simplemente negar con la cabeza. A pesar de que los hombros y cuello le dolían por la tensión del incomodo interrogatorio.

El terapeuta por el contrario a él, se veía resuelto mientras se inclinaba lo suficiente hacia él, y poniendo una mano en su hombro le dijo como si no fuera la gran cosa. -Esa mujer era su madre. -

Alarmado, se hecho para atrás tan rápido que prácticamente pudo sentir el latigazo en su espalda. Se alejo apartando su mano y sujeto su propio hombro como si su toque lo hubiera quemado. - P-pero si mi madre esta en áfrica - Replico incrédulo.

-Soy psicólogo, reconozco a una madre cuando la veo -Entonces se levanto, y lo llevo del brazo con él. Como si la situación fuera nada del otro mundo. -Ahora, le recomiendo que vaya a su casa y descanse, que bien lo necesita. -

Aturdido, no pudo hacer otra cosa más que seguirlo a través de la oficina hasta al puerta. Y una vez ahí, agrego una ultima cosa antes de despedirse.

-No se preocupe, aunque las alucinaciones pueden prevalecer un tiempo, confió en que un tiempo inactivo y en reposo, junto con las cesiones programadas las terminaran por completo. Ya vera, cuando menos lo espere volverá a servicio y todo esto solo sera una anécdota curiosa. -

Sin mas, cerro la puerta detrás de él. Dejándolo solo en un pasillo vació, donde solo podía pensar en una cosa.

-¿M-mi madre?-

* * *

 _Despertó con el sabor de la arena y la sangre mezcladas en la boca. Después los dolores aleatorios comenzaron a llegar, primero en sus brazos, luego en su cuello y así fueron avanzando y apareciendo por todo su cuerpo. Pero cuando estos fueron tantos y con el dolor aumentando en muchos de ellos no pudo evitar gritar, dejando entrar mas arena._

 _Comenzó_ _a toser automáticamente, intentado que sus vías respiratorias permitieran dejar entrar la cantidad de aire adecuada. Pero sus costillas dolían, y solo lograba que mas sangre saliera de la fea herida en su costado, donde un pedazo de metal lo atravesaba de lado a lado._

 _Penso que iba a morir._

 _No, corrección._

 _ **Sabia** que iba a morir._

 _Todo se lo decía. El calor de los pequeños incendios a su alrededor, su vista de costado al metal retorcido y caliente, la estática de la radio destruida que termino por silenciarse a lo lejos._

 _La arena caliente de dunas casi infinitas que poco a poco comenzaban a teñirse con su sangre._

 _Y ni siquiera recordaba que paso. Solo tiene imágenes bagas de un cielo azul, las luces parpadeantes en los controles en el tablero, fuego fuera de la cabina, estática, gritos quizás suyos, quizás de la otra persona al otro lado del comunicador. Después nada._

 _Después_ _de despertar._

 _Después_ _de su grito._

 _...Nada._

* * *

-¿Se encuentra bien?-

Aturdido, parpadeo rápidamente para alejar de sus ojos los restos de la pesadilla. Luchando para recuperar el ritmo normal de su corazón y tratar de recordar como respirar con normalidad.

Sentía la boca seca y en un acto reflejo se llevo su mano derecha a su costado temiendo encontrar un metal retorcido y sangre ahí. Pero en su lugar se topo con un par de manos pequeñas y frescas envolviendo las suyas. Las manos ajenas se hicieron espacio para poder palpar el lugar de su vieja herida con un toque suave y preocupado.

-¿Hay algún problema con su costado?, ¿Le duele algo? -

Fue solo entonces, cuando el oxigeno llego a su cerebro y no se vio rodeado de un desierto, que se dio cuenta de su presencia a un lado de él en la cama. Ella traía puesta su ropa vieja, la que le había dado como un cambio de ropa auxiliar cuando llego para que dejara de usar ese atuendo chicle que paresia sacado de una caricatura, pero que en lugar de desecharla camisa y pantalones holgados cuando le consiguió ropa nueva, prefirió quedárselos y usarlos como pijama por razones que no quiere decirle cuando le pregunta. Su cabello no estaba sujeto en la trenza que siempre usa, y su por lo general tranquilas facciones se encontraban en un rictus de preocupación mientras veía su costado atentamente, buscando que estaba mal.

-No hay sangre, ¿Quizás es un problema interno? -Alarmada ante su conclusión, volteo a verlo atentamente sin soltarlo. - ¿Que le duele exactamente? -Pegunto mientras de la nada, las luces de su habitación se encendieron dejando ver más que solo tonos azules y blancos.

-¿Debería llamar a alguno de sus amigo, o llevarlo de inmediato a un doctor?-

Aun luchando con su respiración y el dolor del martilleo en su pecho, se las arreglo para tomar sus manos y detenerla de levantarse e irse.

Podría estar mareado, y aun confundido por la pesadilla, pero no estaba tan ido como para no darse cuenta de que era una mala idea dejarla ir por ahí sin supervision adecuada. Más si de usar un teléfono se trataba, o peor aun, de explicar como es que párese aparecer o desaparecer de la nada.

No quería volver a tener que pagar una factura obscena por llamadas de larga distancia a Timbuctú, o tratar con Snotloud y sus miradas sospechosas por cosas que son cada vez más difíciles de explicar.

Y ciertamente una mujer rubia que no era su novia y que se encontraba usando su ropa mientras irrumpa casas u hospitales en medio de la noche, era una de ellas.

-Tranquila, estoy bien. -Soportando el dolor de garganta, se esforzó por sonar tranquilo y confortante. -Solo fue una pesadilla. -

Eso pareció tranquilizarla, aunque solo un poco.

Se aparto ligeramente y lo miro con grandes ojos azules, sin darle tregua a su pobre corazón. -¿Una pesadilla?- Le dijo, y él asintió sin poder encontrar palabras. -¿Por eso gritaba?-

Oh, así que su grito no se había quedado en el sueño. Probablemente era por eso que su garganta dolía tanto, o la razón por la cual Elsa había venido y entrado a su habitación, luciendo tan asustada y alarmada.

Por lo general, su genio era mucho más compuesta que esto.

-Si -Y solo para tranquilizarlos a ambos, se atrevió a sujetar sus manos con las suyas apartándolas de la vieja herida con cuidado. -Solo fueron recuerdos duros, eso es todo. -

Momentos cada vez más distantes, menos claros.

Ojala también se dispersara de esa forma el miedo y el dolor, pero eso era algo que ella no necesitaba saber. Solo a él y a su terapeuta le incumbían esas cuestiones, ni siquiera sus amigos o familia tenían por que saberlo.

-Entiendo -Ella le dijo con voz pequeña. Se encontró entonces siendo llamado inmediatamente de vuelta a la conversación y a la situación actual, donde ambos se encontraban en medio de la noche en su cama por una fuerte pesadilla. Con cuidado, soltó sus manos y se alejo lo suficiente esperando no ser grosero.

Por suerte ella no dijo nada al respecto, simplemente continuo con lo que estaba diciendo y puso sus pequeñas manos en su regazo. -Aveces mis recuerdos duros también me persiguen por las noches. -Entonces su mirada se aparto de él para mirara a la ventana, donde las luces de la ciudad se veían casi como estrellas.

-¿Oh? - Eso era nuevo, no sabia que eso pasara. -¿Quieres...quieres hablar de eso?- Pregunto inseguro.

No sabia si era adecuado preguntar algo tan personal, después de todo solo se habían conocido por un mes, bueno, técnicamente tres. Pero fue en el ultimo de ellos que acepto el hecho de que no era una una alucinación ocasionada por el TDEPT, o el efecto secundario de una contusión cerebral mal tratada. Y si bien, ella era muy física al expresar su preocupación por él, tomando sus manos, invadiendo su espacio personal o abrazándolo, por lo general el resto del tiempo era distante, temerosa si tenia que ponerlo en otras palabras.

Siempre ocultándose si alguien entraba al departamento, hablando solo si se le pedía una opinión o tenia una pregunta para él sobre como usar algo eléctrico. Fácilmente podría vivir tranquilamente gracias a ello, sin tener que preocuparse por que la descubrieran. O al menos así seria si tan solo no lo siguiera a donde quiera que fuera, llevando un pequeño torbellino de destrucción por su paso.

Como si el caos general que causaba por si solo no fuera ya suficiente.

Aunque bien sabia que no era su culpa, la magia de los genios siempre era un vórtice creador de problemas independientemente del usuario. Era simplemente la naturaleza de su esencia, una ultima rebeldía de _djinn_ el primer genio que fue esclavo, quien se aseguro de que todos aquellos que terminaran como él tuvieran la ultima risa.

O al menos fue lo que le dijo ella cuando la conoció, y le advirtió que volverse su amo no traería riquezas y poder, solo problemas.

Pero en ese entonces, se estaba muriendo, y solo quería vivir. Cualquier advertencia fue menospreciada y el trato fue hecho.

Y ahora...

Ahora tenia un genio.

Uno hermoso y amable, atento, pero emocionalmente distante, viviendo en una botella que descansa en una repisa de su sala. Un ente que se comía todo su cereal y cosas con azúcar, o encendía las alarmas contra incendio cada vez que su forma se desvanecía o aparecía siendo invocada.

Con quien tenia una... _relación_ que se encontraba en construcción, sin definirse del todo, entre una amistada o un incomodo contrato amo-sirviente.

Por ello aun no sabia cuales eran sus limites, y si de hecho, quería ser su amigo.

Sin embargo, ella tomo cualquier decisión por los dos cuando hablo tranquilamente.

-Yo...no -Le dijo para después levantarse de la cama y avanzar a la puerta que se acababa de dar cuenta había estado todo el tiempo abierta, aun cuando ella pudo fácilmente entrar sin siquiera tocar la perilla.

Pero él no pregunta nada al respecto, simplemente asiente mientras ella vuelve a apagar las luces y responde a sus buenas noches en automático.

No la culpa, por el contrario, se siente aliviado.

No esta seguro de si quiere acercarse más de lo que es debido a ella.

* * *

..

...

Una vez solo se deja caer en su cama para envolverse pacíficamente por la oscuridad de su cuarto, iluminado únicamente por las luces fuera de su ventana y acompañado por el murmullo de una que otra sirena. Puede sentir como su boca todavía esta seca y lleva una de sus manos al costado que no tiene ninguna cicatriz, o siquiera fue mencionado en el reporte de su estado de salud cuando lo encontraron, pero que aun así duele con un eco difuso.

Y siente que esta mal.

Debería de tener al menos una marca, piel rosa y sensible que enmarque su anécdota. Que demuestre que fue lo que verdaderamente paso, que de hecho realmente estuvo apunto de morir en ese desierto.

Su piel debería ser imperfecta.

Pero cuando levanta su camiseta y siente con la punta de sus dedos el parche de piel lisa, sabe que no tendrá esa redención.

Sabe que tendrá que vivir con esa sofocante verdad él solo.

..

...

* * *

Como es natural cuando escondes un ser mágico de más de dos mil años mientras lidias con una recuperación psicológica, tu rutina cambia.

Por precaución, le pide a todos sus conocidos y familiares que ya no lo visiten, o en su defecto, que avisen con antelación. Claro que eso no ayuda a su causa de querer convencerlos de que no tiene ninguna secuela grave y no se esta volviendo un neurótico o un ermitaño. Y de hecho empeora cuando esa restricción incluye a Astrid, quien ya tenia un par de llaves del departamento, en el cual prácticamente vivía.

Eso..no fue nada bien, en realidad. Pero al final, abogo por querer tener un tiempo para él solo, y como nadie se atrevía a enfrentar que fue lo que le paso realmente en esas dos semanas que estuvo perdido para el mundo, lo dejan ser.

Tacho ese problema de su lista, y abordo el siguiente.

Quito todas las alarmas contra incendios de su departamento, no sin estar murmurando mil perdones al casero mientras lo hacia. Si ese hombre se enteraba que estaba rompiendo una de las reglas de seguridad del edificio, lo mataría.

Después de eso, y de casi rezar un padre nuestro solo por precaución, prosiguió a tratar de instruir a Elsa en todo lo que pueda del mundo moderno. Y es ahí, donde toda la rutina de su vida fue cambiada.

Porque ahora comparte su departamento con otra persona, quien tiene sus rituales y costumbres propias.

Así que ya no ve televisión por que "las pequeñas personas dentro de una caja ruidosa" alteran a Elsa, así que si quiere ver una película o las noticias, lo hace desde su computadora a solas en su habitación.

Tomo la cafetera y la wuafflera para esconderlas en la seguridad del fondo de su cama, lejos de las manos inexpertas de su genio, y la magia caótica que la rodea. Solo las saca cuando esta seguro de que solo él las manejara.

Comienza a practicas meditación y yoga con ella una vez que se da cuenda de que de hecho son muy beneficiosos y ayudan mucho con la terapia. Las pesadillas son cada vez menos frecuentes y menos vividas.

Ademas de que empieza a emplear muchos de sus concejos sobre el manejo del estrés, o cualquiera de sus concejos en general. Ella es buena escuchando, casi tan buena comos su terapeuta, pero mucho mejor en evitar puntos delicados.

Ella escucha, siente y comprende si él no dice nada más o se aleja. Lo apoya cuando su madre viene de visita e inevitablemente acaban discutiendo por que termino siguiendo los pasos de su padre uniéndose al ejercito y eso casi lo mata. O le da una mano cada vez que no puede evitar o evadir el salir con sus amigos, volviendo una reunión tensa e incomoda en una pequeña aventura. Y claro, son potencialmente peligrosas y difíciles de explicar ante la ley y los oficiales de policía, pero hey, realmente son divertidas...cuando ella no esta sobre él como una madre sobre protectora.

Incluso, se queda y habla toda la noche, cuando las cosas con Astrid tienen cierta fricción dolorosa. Lo hace hasta que esta segura de que ya no se siente mal, y de hecho es sincero cuando sonríe.

...Todo cambia.

Él no es el mismo, y la vida tampoco lo es. Es muy difícil luchar contra todo y pretender que tiene un atisbo de normalidad, por que es mentira.

Tiene cuatro meses de baja, y tanto él como su terapeuta, no están seguros de si es bueno que vuelva a pilotear. Sus manso tiemblan cada vez que intenta tomar un control, y solo le basto ver un avión de caza una vez para sufrir un ataque de pánico, acosado por la sensación de calor, pitidos en sus oídos y un sabor metálico fantasma en la boca.

Discute con todo el mundo por muchas cosas que pueden o no tener sentido, los aleja.

Pero...ella siempre se queda, así que esta bien.

Puede manejar todo esto, todo lo nuevo.

Tiene un nueva mejor amiga que también carga con algo invisible, y que párese al menos comprenderlo de algún modo, acompañándolo en el camino.

* * *

.  
.

Una vez le dio un chocolate.

Se dio cuenta rápidamente de que fue un grabe error.

Ahora tiene que agregar un kilo de chocolate a la lista de compras o si no tendrá que lidiar con una mujer mágica muy enojada que es perfectamente capas de hechizar sus zapatos izquierdos para que se muevan por si solos por todo el departamento y no pueda encontrarlos.

.  
.

* * *

.  
.

Intento restringirselo una vez.

 _Y por dios,_ casi pierde una mano.

.  
.

* * *

A Hiccup le gusta pensar que es un hombre paciente, que ha metido la pata lo suficiente como para poder decir cuando algo va a salir mal, o al menos, poder repararlo, lo cual ha sido muy útil a lo largo de su vida como piloto del ejercito. Sin embargo, no sabe como abordar el despertar tranquilamente una mañana de sábado y encontrarse con su cocina llena de humo negro claramente toxico, mientras una muy preocupada Elsa sostenía una bandeja de plástico derretida y burbujeante entre sus manos.

Llevaba un vestido azul claro, manchado de algo que supone es harina o que conociéndola, bien podría ser bicarbonato. Su trenza ya no estaba impecable, y unos mechones salían libremente tras sus orejas.

Se llevo sus dedos el puente de su nariz, y contó hasta diez.

-No se supone que el té se meta en el horno -Hablo aun sin verla, plenamente consciente de que tendría que comprar cortinas nuevas, un filtro para la cocina y armarse de una escusa creíble para los vecinos de porque un fuerte olor a plástico quemado lo impregnaba todo, o porque eso no era _tan_ perjudicial para la salud de todos ellos.

Y _oh_ , el casero.

-Pero escuche a una de las vecinas decir que ella hierve el agua en su horno. -

Elsa sonaba verdaderamente avergonzada y preocupada, haciéndolo sentir un poco culpable por solo alimentar más esa culpa, cando ella claramente no quería hacer el mal.

Por ello la próxima vez que hablo, intento sonar mucho más tranquilo que la vez anterior. -Probablemente hablaba del horno de microondas, no del horno de la estufa. -

-Oh - Escucho, y se dedico a verla de nuevo, topándose otra vez con su cocina y notando muchas cosas más que estaban claramente mal y de las cuales tendría que comprar un repuesto porque claramente estaban mucho más haya de la reparación. Decidió entonces centrarse solamente en ella por el bien de sus nervios. -Lo siento. -

-Esta bien. -

-Pero no se preocupe, puedo repararlo -Y para probarlo, rápidamente chasqueo los dedos antes de que pudiera detenerla.

Para cuando llego a ella y sostuvo su mano alarmado intentando evitar el chasquido infernal, ya era demasiado tarde. El humo se había ido y el horno dejo de expelerlo como si fuera un fumador moribundo, pero en su lugar el grifo del fregadero estallo, de tal forma que una llave del metal fue a dar a la ventana y rompiéndola.

Afuera, pudo oír como un auto derrapa y sonaba su bocina.

Pero ignoro eso intentando ir al fregadero y detener la fuga de agua que ya los había empapado a ambos de pies a cabeza. Probo primero con poner sus manos en donde anteriormente estuvo el grifo que ahora se encontraba incusado en la pared, pero la fuerza del chorro de agua era muy fuerte y terminaba saliendo por los costados.

Así que probo otra cosa.

Tomo una cuchara de madera que esta manchada con algo espeso y negro proveniente de un cuento a un lado suyo, para ponerla en el agujero del que más salia agua. Ahora, lo natural hubiera sido que eso no funcionara, pero al parecer la materia desconocida de color negro era un buen aislante y la cuchara de madera se quedo fijada en su lugar, dejando solo otros dos problemas para atender.

Por lo que rápidamente tomo otro objeto aleatorio de la cocina, lo baño con el liquido espeso que se encontraba en el cuenco y lo puso en otra de las fugas. Cuando se detuvo, se apresuro a hacer lo mismo otra vez, pero se dio cuenta de que ya no le caía agua encima.

Sorprendido, volteo a su costado donde Elsa se encontraba apartándose de la ultima fuga que claramente detuvo imitándolo.

Ambos se voltearon a ver el uno al otro con grandes ojos, aun un poco alterados por el pequeño momento de caos matutino y cubiertos de agua como si hubieran ido a nadar con su ropa puesta.

Entonces estallaron en risas.

-¡Lo lamento! -Sosteniendo su estomago, Elsa se inclino tratando de respirar. Su trenza estaba desecha y las puntas de sus dedos manchados de negro por el pegote misterioso.

Parecía una niña después de jugar bajo la lluvia. Risueña y vuelta un desastre entrañable.

-¿Que se supone que es esto? -Envuelto en su propio ataque de risa y viendo sus manos también manchadas, tomo el tazón con la masa negra. Curioso para probar una loca teoría, lo volteo boca abajo viendo sorprendido como el contenido se mantenía firme y sin derramar violando la ley de la gravedad.

-Es- _jajaja_ \- es mermelada -

-¿Mermelada? -Incrédulo, sacudió el tazón frente a ellos. Cuando nada callo de el a pesar del impulso, rieron mas fuerte. - ¿De que esta hecha, de petroleo?-

-No, de jarabe de maíz, azúcar, grenetina y berenjenas. -

Dios, seguramente si era bicarbonato lo que manchaba su vestido.

-¿Que querías hacer exactamente?- Le pregunto ya una vez mas tranquilo, pero sin dejar de sonreír. Se aseguro de bajar el tazón y ponerlo aun lado, mientras ella tomaba su cabello y comenzaba a exprimirlo con sus manos.

-El desayuno -Le informo antes de estallar en pequeñas carcajadas. - Pero no encontré muchas de las cosas que quería usar, así que improvise. -

-Y de que forma, creo que creaste un nuevo tipo de pegamento industrial -Acto seguido, topo un tenedor y lo hundió con algo de dificultad en la masa misteriosa, encontrándose incapaz de sacarlo de nuevo. Rio divertido sacudiendo a cabeza, completamente incrédulo. -La NASA mataría por esto, apuesto a mantendría unida a toda una nave sin problemas...es incluso flexible. -Noto sorprendido, cuando empleando la suficiente fuerza el tenedor se levanto, pero con el buena parte de la masa negra, que al parecer no quería soltar a su presa.

Esto...de verdad podría ser útil.

-Resistente al agua, a la presión, se amolda y es aprensivo...incluso parece ser longevo, lo cual tiene sentido si la mayoría de sus materiales son a base de disacáridos, por lo que su degradación es mucho más lenta, probablemente si se refuerza con carbono pueda resistir incluso más. -

Curioso se llevo una mano a su barbilla mientras miraba atentamente como a pesar de mover el tenedor de un lado a otro, este no se desprendía o aflojaba.

-Hum, ¿Tú que crees Elsa, hacemos otro intento pero esta vez con otros ingredientes?-

-Por supuesto amo, lo que usted quiera. -

Sintiendo un balde de agua fría, se esforzó en no demostrar físicamente lo incomodo que se sentía ante el tono emocionado y complaciente con el que la mujer a su lado hablo.

Con cuidado, dejo el tazón en el fregadero y lo mas casualmente que pudo volteo a verla. Topándose con una sonrisa cálida y ojos brillantes que lo miraban como si fuera la puesta del sol, o un gatito adorable.

Una mirada que cada vez era más frecuente, en especial cuando estaban a solas.

Sin saber como reaccionar adecuadamente se aclaro la garganta con su puño y se alejo hasta estar del otro lado de la habitación.

 _Todo muy casual._

-Bien, entonces tal vez luego. -Moviendo sus hombros incómodamente salio de la cocina dando pequeñas miradas hacia ella, que comenzaba a moverse para limpiar. Para su mala suerte, era claro que se dio cuanta de lo incomodo que estaba e intentaba fingir también que no se había dado cuenta. -Me voy a cambiar, nos..nos vemos después. -

-Ss-i, hasta luego. -

* * *

.  
.

Él no es muy bueno pretendiendo que nada malo esta pasando, eso ha quedado muy claro.

En lo que es mucho peor, es en intentar ocultárselo a Elsa.

.  
.

* * *

.  
.

Su terapeuta le pregunta si alguna vez tuvo algún otro interés aparte de volar.

Es una respuesta difícil, porque desde que era niño siempre había querido surcar el cielo, ir lo mas cerca de las estrellas como pudiera pero sin irse de casa. Sin despegar del todo. Era algo que nadie creía que lograría, y sin embargo, los sorprendió a todos, les demostró de lo que verdaderamente estaba hecho.

El doctor Wilbur asiente, y con todo el tacto que pudo propone que busque otros intereses aparte de volar, solo por si acaso.

Para eso, definitivamente no tiene una respuesta.

.  
.

* * *

.  
.

-Aveces siento que nunca he salido de ese desierto -Le confiesa una noche en voz baja mientras se oculta entre las sombras, acostados en el piso de la sala. Habia sido un mal día, y ahora ambos estaban echados boca arriba dejando el tiempo pasar.

-Entiendo -

-¿Realmente lo haces? -

-Si, algunas veces yo también creo que sigo dentro de esa botella. -

Sin poder evitarlo, señala una obviedad. -La botella sigue ahí, como, literalmente la estoy viendo. -

-Ese desierto también esta ahí afuera -Le dijo sin recriminación en su voz, también como si fuera solo una cuestión de hechos. -Esta ahí, y aunque ya no estas recluido por el, aun no eres libre del todo. -

Eso lo lleva a una pregunta que había estado guardando, y que siempre lo abordaba cada vez que la ve mirar por la ventana de esa forma tan melancólica. -¿Quieres ser libre del todo?-

-...Aveces -

-¿Solo aveces?-

-Si, solo aveces -

Después, no puede asegurarlo, pero llega a sentir la sensación fantasma de unos delicados dedos que se acercan a su mano en medio de la oscuridad.

Pero no del todo.

Nunca logra sentir un verdadero tacto.

.  
.

* * *

.  
.

Su horno exploto.

También lo hicieron los hornos de todo el piso de departamentos.

Los vecinos creían que era algo relacionado con los campos magnéticos de la tierra o un defecto en el edificio. No dice nada al respecto, porque, bueno, nadie le creería si confesara que la causa de semejante incidente fue que su genio personal se equivoco al preparar pasta, y de algún modo, logro que todas las cocinas sufrieran de forma sincronizada.

.  
.

* * *

Sabe que lo que esta viendo es solo una fachada, una convincente e inquietante, pero a la que si le presta la debida atención se le pueden ver los defectos.

Así que mientras ve a Astrid que salio de la nada como un trueno, manejar a los generales y sus superiores para convencerlos de que le den otra oportunidad para volar, prefiere centrarse en el tono ligeramente claro de su cabello, la forma en que las puntas de este se envuelven un poco y como con el angulo de luz correcto sus ojos son de otro tipo de azul. Presta atención al tono de su voz, seguro y bravo, pero que esconde una nota apacible que claramente no pertenece ahí.

Su postura es levemente más recta, sus ademanes menos agresivos.

No se aleja de su lado, y cuando regaña a un general por interrumpirle en su discurso e insinuar que él no se merece otra oportunidad a pesar de sus años en servicio, es claro que es pura fachada.

Casi se ríe en frente de todos cuando quedan perfectamente claras todas esas imperfecciones, pero se contiene, porque Elsa se esta tomando tantas molestias para defenderlo, que simplemente no se atreve.

Ademas, es tremendamente linda tratando de fingir que no esta aterrada por lo que esta haciendo.

-Creo que ya es suficiente, si sigues así, harás llorar al teniente Watson -Con un humor que no encajaba con el contexto ni la situación, tomo a su "novia" por los hombros moviendola a un lado de él. Porque lo que decía era verdad, a pesar de ser todo más actuación que otra cosa, las palabra mordaces de su genio realmente apaciguaron a la mayoría de los hombres adultos en el lugar, reduciéndolos a cachorritos regañados.

Una parte de él esta asombrada de que realmente se atreviera a hacer algo como esto, pero la gran parte de su persona no lo esta. La ha visto ser aprensiva, y dominante si de su integridad y bienestar se trataba. Diablos, una vez la vio mandar una lluvia de cubiertos con una fuerza potencialmente mortal contra su primo solo por empujarlo cuando discutían.

Sin embargo, este no era un ataque anónimo. Era ella de pie frente a completos desconocidos interpretando a alguien mas. Habían muchas cosas que podían salir mal.

-Pero si aun no termino - Desconcertada por su interrupción repentina, se aparto de una sacudida de su agarre. Tenia que concedérselo, eso fue muy Astrid, casi convincente, si no se hubiera sonrojado un poco. -Ellos todavía no acceden a dejarte volar otra vez. -

-Y no lo haremos -La voz molesta del teniente McClaren se oyó. El para nada modesto hombre remarco su disgusto acomodándose la chaqueta asegurándose que sus medallas tintinearan.

-¿Que?...es decir, por supuesto que no lo haremos. -Un nervioso general Dos santos se corrigió rápidamente cuando el teniente le dedico una mirada fulminante por su insinuación de que cederían ante una pequeña mujer gritona. -Los resultados de su terapeuta han sido claros, no es apto para tomar el mando de un avión de caza, no por ahora, al menos. -

-Probablemente nunca -

-¿Como se atreve...? -En un movimiento rápido, evito que la única mujer presente avanzara otro poco hacia el teniente. La tomo de ambos brazos y la puso tras de él, mientras se apresura a hablar.

-Descuiden, no sera necesario. -Les dijo a todos con una sonrisa. Casi podía jurar ver como Elsa lo miraba completamente incrédula tras su espalda -Lamento todo esto, pero ya saben como es el comandante Hofferson, es normal que algo de eso le haya llegado a su hija. -

Eso causo las risas acalladas de unos cuantos, así que lo tomo como una buena señal para irse de una buena vez.

- _Si_...jeje, bueno, de nuevo, lo lamento pero seria bueno que nos fuéramos - Muy, muy lejos y lo más rápido posible.

Antes de que la verdadera Astrid llegue, o peor, el comandante.

Ese hombre vería los mismos defectos en la fachada creada por magia que él noto.

-Si, esta bien, seria lo más adecuado. -Diplomático como siempre, el general Dos santos limo las asperezas asintiendo y sonriendo amablemente. - Y acá entre nos. -Se alejo del resto de hombres que comenzaron a charlar y reír entre si por el extraño e inesperado encuentro, para poder hablarle en un tono bajo. -No te preocupes, no es nada vergonzoso que tu novia te defienda, creo que lo realmente malo seria que no lo hiciera. -

Esta vez, la sonrisa que dio en respuesta fue tensa, pero esta seguro de que el general no lo notaria, y si lo hacia no importaba. Ya no lo vería igualmente.

-Gracias por su comprensión -A tras de él podía sentir como Elsa se removía seguramente intentando zafarse para comenzar a replicar de nuevo, por lo que se apresuro a hablar. -Realmente me hubiera gustado que mi baja fuera menos, eh, escandalosa. -

Eso trajo una cara apenada al hombre frente a él. -Bueno, muchacho, no estaba mintiendo cuando dije que todo esto podía ser solo por un tiempo. -

Negando suavemente con la cabeza, le dedico una pequeña sonrisa más sincera que la anterior. -No, no haga eso, no tiene porque ser amable e intentar reconfortarme con mentiras blancas. Se que no volveré a volar un avión, ya hice las pases con eso. -

 _Mentira_.

-Eso me alegra muchacho, aun eres joven, puedes empezar de nuevo. -

 _No quiere eso._

-Si, cuento con eso. -

-Espero de todo corazón que te vaya bien, fuiste un excelente piloto, único como pocos -

 _Eso duele._

-Gracias, igualmente. -

Sin nada más que agregar, el hombre que le estrecho la mano el primer día que llego, lo hizo una ultima vez antes de darse la media vuelta eh irse.

Aparentemente, eso era todo lo que obtendría de ellos.

Fue mucho menos de lo que esperaba, y a la vez, mucho, mucho peor.

-Lo siento amo, pensé que si tomaba la forma de la señorita Astrid quizás podría convencerlos. -

Soltando una risa hueca que movió sus hombros negó con la cabeza una vez más, mientras formaba un puño con la mano que fue fácilmente estrechada y dejada de lado. Lo hacia mientras se dacia a si mismo que no dejaría que ella le viera a la cara, no ahora.

\- No, no tienes de que preocuparte -En su lugar, decidió cambiar de tema. -Mejor dime como lograste cambiar de forma así, no sabia que podías hacerlo. -

Esta pequeña genio suya, siempre estaba sorprendiéndolo con nuevos trucos.

-Si, es una habilidad que todos los genios tienen, solo que no me gusta hacerlo.-

-¿Porque?-

-Fingir ser alguien más para engañar a la gente, no me párese justo.-

-Sin embargo, los has hecho. -

-...Si, pero, ni siquiera por hacer eso pude ayudarlo. Lo lamento. -

-Ya te dije que no te disculpes, no es tu culpa. -

De verdad, de todas las personas involucradas, Elsa era la menos culpable de cualquier cosa. Ella lo había salvado, se aseguro de mantenerlo vivo hasta que consiguió ayuda, lo soporta, lo anima.

Acaba...

Acaba de abogar por él, haciendo algo que le desagrada en un intento, por poco fructífero que fuera, de poder hacerlo feliz. Es la única que ha intentado algo para verdaderamente ayudarlo en lugar de simplemente rendirse con él y decirle que lo supere, que deje toda la porquería atrás, incluidos sus sueños de toda una vida.

¿Porque siquiera pensaría que podía ser capaz de guardar un sentimiento amargo como lo era la recriminación o el resentimiento hacia ella?.

-...¿Amo?-

Apartando lo mejor que podía las lagrimas de sus ojos, intento hablar a través de la pequeña obstrucción en su garganta. -¿Si?-

-¿Podría por favor verme a los ojos?-

-...No, no ahora. -

-¿Por que no? -

-Porque no creo ser capas de hablarte con normalidad si luces así...-

De nuevo, no puede comprobarlo, pero podría jurar que casi siente una mano intentando llegar a la suya.

Pero como todo es bruma de magia y no esta seguro de lo que siente con exactitud, retira la mano solo por si acaso.

* * *

.  
.

Ella no vuelve a transformarse en Astrid o en alguien más.

Él esta quizás _demasiado_ aliviado por eso.

.  
.

* * *

.  
.

Una noche, cuando la luz se fue por causa de una tormenta eléctrica, se arma de valor y le pregunta como fue que llego a esa botella que ahora era simplemente el adorno de una sala.

Nunca hablan de eso, pero hace un par de semanas, cuando se habían quedado hasta tarde escribiendo una lista de nuevos trabajos para él, ella murmura un nombre medio dormida.

Dice una oración completa, con palabras que no entiende y casi lo deja pasar. Pero luego ella llora, en un tono bajo, de una forma en la que solo puedes llorar cuando te han roto.

Así que cuando encuentra una oportunidad se lo pregunta.

Elsa realmente parecía dudar entre hablar o desaparecer como siempre lo hacia cada vez que algo la asustaba lo suficiente. Pero cuando ya se imaginaba levantándose de la cama para apagar las alarmas de incendio que se encendían cada vez que ella se desvanecía en humo, hablo.

Casi desea que no lo hubiese hecho.

.  
.

* * *

Ella tuvo un amo, el ultimo antes de él.

Y ese amo era bueno, justo. Toda la riqueza que obtuvo la compartió con la gente que lo rodeaba, nunca fue tocado por la envidia, jamas pidió dañar a alguien . Trajo riquezas para todo el pueblo, todos lo amaban.

Ella lo amaba.

Pero entonces un rey corrupto se entero del hombre de gran riqueza, y fue a su palacio llenándolo de falsas alabanzas, regalos envenenados. Elsa había salvado a su amo de todo peligro cada vez, pero un día, mientras se aseguraba de que nada de ese podrido rey vestido de oro pudiera dañar a su amo, fue vista por ese mismo hombre.

Y la codicio como esposa.

Naturalmente ella se negó, su amo también lo hizo y el horrible hombre fue echado del palacio.

Pero volvió. En forma de hambruna, sabotaje y guerra.

Después, se entero que ella no era humana y la codicio aun más, deseoso del poder que ella tenia con tan solo chasquear los dedos.

Así que una noche mientras dormían, se la llevo y asesino a su amo en silencio.

No pudo ayudarlo cuando más la necesitaba, y eso era algo que aun la seguía atormentando hasta la fecha. Probablemente lo haría para siempre.

Pero no pudo hacer algo en venganza, no tuvo ni siquiera una oportunidad porque fue encerrada en una botella rápidamente y en contra de su voluntad. Gracias a una maldición, aun más vieja y fuerte que la magia de un genio.

 _satabqaa hunak , hataa yaeud siduk althamiyn lak_

Dijo.

 _almuteat fi aintizar alkhulud_

Hablo.

Y nunca volvió a ver la luz del sol hasta dos mil años después.

* * *

...Esa fue su historia.

Y ahora sabe.

Sobre razones, sobre cosas tan lejanas, tan... _milenarias_ , pero al mismo tiempo ahí, presentes y atemporales.

Pero supone que era de esperarse que ella sea como es ( De aprensiva y asustada) si pasas dos mil años enserada en una botella; Tienes mucho tiempo para pensar en el rey que mato a tu amo anterior, y te encerró con una fuerte maldición en una botella por que no aceptarte casarte con él.

Mucho tiempo para sentirte culpable y llorar a quien no pudiste proteger, viviendo en un espacio tan pequeño sin ver el tiempo pasar, temiendo quedarte así por toda la eternidad.

Algo que él no se imagina viviendo, y se teme, con lo que no pueda ayudarla.

A ella, quien le salvo la vida, lo trajo a casa y lo cuida con miedo y devoción que él apenas puede entender. Y aunque lo intentara, sabe que jamas podrá comprender lo que es el encierro, una vida eterna y de esclavitud forzada, o como es, que a pesar de todo eso se llegue a _amar_ a quien es prácticamente tu dueño, a extrañarlo, a doler tanto su muerte que aun después de milenios te sientas tan culpable como para temer, verdaderamente, _temer_ volver a cometer el mismo error con otro ser humano.

No sabe de ese tipo de miedo, porque nunca lo a vivido.

Y le encantaría poder ayudarla con eso, tal y como ella lo hace con cada cosa que resuelve o enfrenta por él. Pero no sabe como devolvérselo, y su corazón se rompe un poco al darse cuenta de eso.

* * *

.  
.

El 30 de junio, Elsa aprendió a usar el microondas.

Fue una fecha que ambos acordaron marcar en el calendario con un marcador rojo, y para festejar, comieron dos tazones de sopa instantánea que estaban al fondo de su alacena.

Estaba realmente buena.

.  
.

* * *

.  
.

Un mes después, tiene que pagar cierta factura de teléfono exorbitante por una serie de llamadas a Timbutcú.

De nuevo.

.  
.

* * *

.  
.

Le toma otros dos meses enterarse de que el misterioso remitente de llamadas a larga distancia de su genio, es de hecho, una vieja amiga que actualmente servia a una familia rica de la zona.

Propone entonces comprarle un celular, para que pueda mensajear y mantenerse en contacto con su amigo sin tener que costarle un ojo de la cara.

Elsa acepta gustosa, y escucha atentamente cada palabra sobre como usar adecuadamente un celular.

.  
.

* * *

.  
.

De pronto, se siente viejo y amargado cuando se encuentra regañando a la joven mujer por estar hasta altas horas de la noche mandando mensajes, o hablando a propósito en Árabe o Hebreo para que no pueda entender de que estaban diciendo. No entiende que puede ser tan importante para que él no escuche.

Maldijo la hora en que pensó que comprarle uno de esos infernales aparatos era una buena idea.

Ademas, ¿Como era posible que dominara un teléfono celular, pero aun no pudiera comprender como funcionaba el televisor?

.  
.

* * *

.  
.

En realidad no le toma mucho tiempo averiguar eso cuando, cuatro meses después, la misteriosa amiga de Timbuctú se muda junto con la familia a la que servia a la ciudad. Resulta que es una chica joven de pelo rubio extrovertida y perfectamente bien adaptada a la vida moderna.

Se entera de que fue ella quien le enseño a Elsa todo sobre el uso del móvil, las vídeo llamadas, y ser la responsable directa de la creación del Instagram de su genio que tantos problemas causo.

Inmediatamente no le cae bien, pero eventualmente sede cuando muestra ser una buena influencia de integración para Elsa. Ademas, Rapunzel no era alguien a quien pudieras odiar.

.  
.

* * *

Toma la decisión de forma abrupta.

Acaba de terminar su relación de cinco años en un intento desesperado de poder acabar en buenos términos, y , que con el tiempo y algo de suerte puedan ser algo así como amigos algún día. Quiere mucho a Astrid como para hacer eso. Siempre lo ha hecho, y siempre lo haría, ella era...no, _fue_ su enamoramiento desde la secundaria, pero, tristemente ni él era un muchacho lleno de ilusiones ni ella era una chica con la paciencia para soportarlo.

Habian cambiado, y en esta nueva cosa que eran sus vidas, ya no encajaban uno con el otro.

Así que como ya no tiene mucho que perder en realidad, y como se convirtió en lo que su familia y amigos tanto temían; En un solitario, ermitaño amargado que esta en busca de un nuevo camino para si mismo., no lo piensa mucho y simplemente lo hace.

Ademas, puede que a eso se le sume que haya bebido de más, por lo que ignora todo lo que trabajo con su psicologo a lo largo de ese año, e irrumpe en su departamento gritando.

-¡Es todo, te voy a liberar! -

Probablemente fue su entrada abrupta, o su grito sin contexto, pero en un santiamén ya tenia a Elsa frente a él tomando su rostro, tocando su frente.

-¿Se encuentra bien amo? -Pregunto alarmada. -¿Fue golpeado fuertemente en la cabeza?- Con cuidado comenzó a virar su cabeza por todos los ángulos, frunciendo sus cejas de una manera que le pareció muy graciosa.

Se rió por eso mientras se apartaba de sus manos con algo de torpeza. -¿Que?, no -

Desconcertada, se alejo un paso hacia atrás. Realmente parecía que lo que veía frente a ella no encajaba de ningún modo en su esquema de la realidad. -¿Entonces por que esta diciendo cosas sin sentido?, esa es una característica de un fuerte traumatismo craneal. -

Oh, ahí estaba ella, usando ese tono medico y regañon al mismo tiempo, el que fue perfeccionando a lo largo de los meses a causa de su usual torpeza y mala suerte. Siempre le hablaría en ese tono cuando estaba siendo un cazo difícil, pero, a pesar de todo, se aseguraría de que estuviera bien y a salvo.

-¿Sabes?, probablemente deberías de ser doctora o enfermera. -Comento ignorándola, ganándose que Elsa se alejara otro paso para cruzarse de brazos.

Sip, ahí estaba su modo mamá gallina activado.

-Eres realmente buena memorizando esos libros de medicina que Rapunzel te dio, ademas de que ya dominas la mirada de "cállate y siéntate" muy bien. -

-Amo...- Detectando su tono molesto, se apresuro a caminar rumbo al sofá que nota sin sorpresa, estaba lleno de bolas de estambre y peligrosas agujas para tejer. Las tomo casi todas y las dejo caer a un lado, cuidando de que el suéter a medio hacer no se deshilara.

Entonces continuo.

-Eso estaría bien, ¿No?. Te gusta ayudar a las personas, y nunca te pierdes Grey´s anatomy - Sin ceremonia se dejo caer en el sofá, sonriendo. -¿Quien sabe? quizás podrías conseguirte un Derek Sheperd o encontrar la cura al cáncer. -

-Eso es ridículo, ¿Esta seguro de que se encuentra bien? -

-Sip -Remarco como si reventara una goma de mascar. - Y no me cambies el tema, todavía tenemos que ver en que tipo de doctora seras - Fingiendo molestia, la señalo desde su lugar. -Y te lo advierto señorita, no quiero una uróloga en esta casa, o si no te mandare a un convento. -

-¡Amo! -Escandalizada, su genio se volvió roja. Dejo de cruzarse de brazos para señalarlo con ellos. - ¡Nunca haría algo como eso! -

-Que bueno, entonces solo nos queda hablar sobre los internos.- Parándose recto en su lugar, y usando un tono serio, le advirtió. - A esos no los dejas acercarse, punto. -

-¡Eso tampoco! -

-También estoy hablando de las internas, no hay discriminación en esto. -

- _¡Amo!_ -

Por el bien de la salud de Elsa se detuvo. Ella había alcanzado un rojo equivalente a un tomate maduro, ademas de que parecía que en cualquier momento se hartaría y se desvanecería en un humo.

-Deténgase por favor. -

-Esta bien, esta bien -Intento tranquilizarla sacudiendo su mano mientras se dejaban caer de nuevo en su lugar. - Doctora no, ¿Pero que tal cantante?, tienes una bonita voz. -

-No -Para su desconcierto, ella se cubrió la cara con sus manos evitando verlo.

-¿No? -Bueno, ella no era muy adepta al publico a si que eso era de esperarse. -¿Y por que no instructora de Yoga?, eres una muy buena maestra -Sorprendido se levanto un poco de su asiento al recordar la salida al parque donde vieron una exposición de arte, esa vez realmente paresia interesada en el mundo de la pintura. -Incluso una pintora, Rapunzel podría ayudarte con eso también, después de todo da clases en un centro comunitario. -A él vinieron cientos de posibilidades ante esa perspectiva. Hablo emocionado. -Podrías trabajar en soledad, nadie tendría por que conocerte, solo tus trabajos. Dejarías de estar al pendiente de mi y tendrías tiempo para ti, solo para ti, no ser la sombra de alguien más, o hacer todo lo que otra persona te diga. Podrías hacer todo lo que quisieras, sin ningún tipo de limite como esos feos brazaletes que siempre tienes, o la tonta botella que aun te da pesadillas. -

Seriamente, ¿Porque no se le ocurrió esto antes?, ¡era perfecto!.

-No tendrías que ver la vida pasar desde una ventana de un sexto piso, podrías _vivirla y sentirla_ , ver el resto del mundo y apreciar como ha cambiado en todos estos siglos. No te desperdiciarías en un departamento de cien metros cuadrados, ligada a un tipo que es un desastre. -Repentinamente, todos sus ánimos se fueron, y cuando hablo la ultima parte, realmente sonaba vencido. - Tendrías una vida, solo tuya, sin ninguna deuda...¿No suena eso genial? -

No obtuvo ninguna respuesta y se pregunto si es que en algún punto de su discurso Elsa se había cansado y se fue. Casi quería comprobarlo, pero prefirió ver atentamente los restos de estambre que no quito del sofá, así de cobarde era.

No podía enfrentarla, no podía enfrentar a nadie. Prefería cortar todos los lazos que le importaban a tener que lidiar con el desastre que tenia en frente. ¿No era eso lo que hacia ella cada vez que tejía?, si un hilo de estambre se rompía o enredaba más haya de la reparación, simplemente era cubierto por nuevo hilo y puntadas, no intentabas pegar de nueva cuenta el hilo, por que las hebras simplemente no lo permitían. Simplemente seguías adelante , pretendiendo que el error no paso, desechando los restos de hilo sin reparación.

-¿Hice algo mal? -

Extrañado por encontrarse con que no estaba solo, dejo de ver la bola de estambre color amarillo, dirigiendo su mirada a la puerta, donde una afectada Elsa que se abrazaba así misma lo veía apunto de llorar.

Inmediatamente se levanto y toda su auto culpa lo dejo.

-¿Lo he ofendido de alguna manera?, ¿Por eso quiere deshacerse de mi? -

-¿Que?, no, no, no, no -Sin pensarlo mucho, se acerco hasta ella y la tomo por los hombros tratando de tranquilizarla. -¿Porque piensas eso? -

¿Cuando fue que insinuó algo como eso?.

-Usted estaba diciendo todas esas cosas sobre dejarme en libertad, y como es que estar a su servicio era tan malo y restrictivo. -Conteniendo su llanto, Elsa sorbió un poco su su nariz angustiada. -¿Eh sido muy aprensiva, lo estoy hostigando?, prometo que no lo haré más. -

-No, eso...eso no era lo que quería decir. -

Él simplemente quería darle opciones, libertad.

Específicamente la opción de irse, y la libertad de escoger lo mejor para ella.

Esperaba que ella la tomara, que se alejara de una vez antes de tener que arrepentirse de estar en el mismo barco deprimente que él. Como habían hecho todos, como lo hizo Astrid hace un par de horas cuando él le dio esa opción y ella la tomo fácilmente, sin cuestionar más. Jamas creyó que Elsa no quisiera irse.

No estaba preparado para esto.

-Es solo que...¿No quieres hacer otras cosas?, vivir tu vida. -

-Estoy viviendo mi vida, hago lo que me gusta, no tengo ninguna queja. -

-No -Le dijo negando con compasión.- No es lo mismo estar conforme a realmente hacer lo que quieres. -Lentamente, tomo un poco de su cabello rubio con cariño, notando nuevamente que ese era un tono mágico, no natural. -La vida como un genio, sirviendo a cualquiera que encuentra tu botella, es todo lo que conoces, por eso dices esas cosas. - No era como si realmente ella pudiera aspirar a pensar fuera de la caja, nunca tuvo una opción.

Pero ella lo estaba viendo como si el que no sabia de lo que estaba hablando era él.

Apenas contenía las lagrimas, su nariz y mejillas ya estaban rojas, tomo sus manos que aun la tenían sujeta de los hombros y las dejo ahí. Lo veía de nueva cuenta como si fuera algo cálido, seguro, adorable.

Quiso apartarse de inmediato, había una forma de verlo esta vez que era incluso diferente a las anteriores. Menos restrictiva, más valiente.

Demasiado humana.

Demasiado parecido a alguien que _comprende_.

-He vivido milenios sirviendo a cientos de hombres y mujeres, es verdad que todo lo que conozco es una vida de servidumbre, y que aveces me gusta imaginar una en la que no hay grilletes sobre mis muñecas. -Entonces, lentamente, solo una de sus manos para posarla en su rostro, acariciando su mejilla.

Tomo todo de él para no recargarse en su toque.

-Pero si soy sincera, esta es la primera vez que me siento libre y contenta. Usted ha sido mi mejor amo.-

-¿Incluso mejor que tu antiguo amo?-

-Si, incluso mejor que él. -Sonriendole menciono. -Usted sabe, él siempre fue generoso y bondadoso, incluso con migo. Todo lo que tuvo, joyas, oro, cedas...me vistió con ellas, siempre pidió mi consejo y respeto mi voluntad. Pero incluso él , tan bueno como era, jamas considero darme mi libertad. -Con una mirada de cariño y un toque suave agrego. -Y aquí esta usted, ofreciendomela, aunque no la he pedido y no la quiero. -

Luchando para encontrar su voz, solo pudo murmurar. -¿Porque? -

-Porque le importo lo suficiente para dejarme ir, y usted me importa lo suficiente como para quedarme.-

Entonces, en un movimiento tranquilo y esperado, ella se acerca y lo besa.

Le toma un momento, pero le corresponde.

* * *

.  
.

A partir de entonces ya no hay dedos o toques fantasma nunca más, solo agarres firmes y cálidos.

.  
.

* * *

 _._

 _Él le promete que un día de verdad le dará su libertad, cuando ella así lo quiera._  
 _Ella no le dice que libre ha sido desde que él la encontró y rompió el hechizo que la mantenía encerrada y esclava de la botella._

:

::

:

* * *

Esto fue mucho más extenso y profundo de lo que tenia planeado. Se supone que fuera solo comedia.

...Pero puedo explicarlo!, verán, es verdad que vi "Aladin" en la televisión por cable, y recordé ese viejo programa de "mi bella genio", ademas de que estoy viendo actualmente un KDrama llamado "Touch your heart" y puede que por eso y mi necesidad de tener una verdadera trama de fondo, termine con drama romántico al que le tome mucho cariño y deje un poco a final abierto, porque planeo darle una segunda parte, o bien, hacerle un fic completo.

Fue divertido mesclar esas tres cosas en mi licuadora mental, y como que me niego un poco a dejarlo ir.

En fin...espero que esto no les haya aburrido, y les haya gustado.

 **Notas para le Gente curiosa:**

-Esta es mi primera vez haciendo un fic completo desde la perspectiva de Hiccup, eh, se nota mucho?  
-Jamas pude ver a Elsa actuando como Jeannie, pero tomando en cuanta el Cannon de "Frozen Fever", la culpa si puede ser usada como un motor de apego. Es por eso que solo en situaciones donde Hiccup este en peligro o este mal animicamente, ella sera mucho de contacto físico.  
-Me pareció interesante mezclar un poco el Cannon con el tema de estar encerrado en una lampara, eso le da mucho de su personalidad original a esta nueva Elsa.  
-Según traductor Google, _satabqaa hunak , hataa yaeud siduk althamiyn lak_ quiere decir: Te quedaras ahi, hasta que tu preciado amo vuelva por ti. Y _almuteat fi aintizar alkhulud_ : Diviertete esperando una eternidad.  
-Por cierto, hay una parte donde Hiccup menciona que tendria que desconectar las alarmas contra incendios, a pesar de que menciono ya haberlo hecho antes. Bueno, las volvió a colocar cuando el casero se dio cuenta de lo que hizo y Elsa prometió no tomar una forma incorpórea solo por que si.  
-Hablando de cosas tras bambalinas, sip, Elsa se enamoro primero...y no era muy buena ocultándolo por lo que vemos.

 **warlocktoungue:** Hey! bueno saber que el capitulo y los chistes te divirtieron, espero que la larga espera no haya sido en vano y este también e haya gustado. Oh! y lo siento por haber leído mal, suele pasar XD jajaja.

 **AngiieHerondale:** Ow! eres muy amable, me alegra que mis humildes historias te gusten y que hayas retomado el amor a esta linda pareja. Espero que este capitulo también te guste!


	4. Chapter 4: love at first sight

Bueno, ¿Que puedo decir?, me encontré con un post viejo en Tumblr sobre HiccelsaWeek, y me encanto. Me gustaría poder dibujar, pero como no soy muy buena en eso, me conforme con llenar este espacio de historias aleatorias.

Las primeras serán con la temática de aquella semana, para después seguir con one-shots independientes. Todas aquellas ideas Random que no son del todo largas o suficientes para crear un fic, pero que se merecen su espacio.

Y si han leído algo de mis trabajos anteriores en los diferentes fandom, sabrán que no miento cuando digo que lo que aquí acontecerá sera muy variado.

Sin más, espero que les guste.

* * *

 **Tema:** Día 4 : _Love at first sight_

 **Etiqueta:** T

 **Categoría** **:** Aventura -Ciencia ficción

 **Sinopsis:** UA. cyberpunk. Él soló era un científico más, pero fiel a sus costumbres tuvo que forzar los limites, ¿no es así?. Ahora es un fugitivo, un enemigo publico y...ella estaba viva. Tan viva como una inteligencia artificial puede ser.

 **Advertencia:** Me gusta el Cyberpunk, y me gusta aun más las películas o historias sobre Inteligencia artificial. Este tema solo fue una escusa para poder dar rienda suelta a eso...Oh si, también hay algo de Ooc por ahí...y muchas malas palabras.

* * *

 _AgnfI+ULeWBEvbM7V/mxdltVMfU0AS/v0MOeBx6lYpsdeQpIYU75YgKdDPdIrllT5uDJw22ZsFWd8dIEVsVxvw_

:

 _YGENXnbSucZMmgOQploZyCpmIGsvRL67arHquzUwXjJT1cBZyd5CKtwUF66qzsp3CHrAAm3uzLOPDqkRBL+ZRg_

:  
 _GtaOvnMFDdZOptJpjVb0Xg6kaNAF8WAzwoyt75EO0wi1EXhOnvGrKq7G8lYvgNTR_

:  
 ** _+i2AHKDIbRPAIJoRBRetFtyk1a0QQpaqwXU3M7WhYiER9USTrsutiZ7V66mqg9rQ_**

* * *

.

:.

El aire estaba caliente, y el humo de las alcantarillas congestionaba su garganta amenazando con provocarle arcadas. Se contuvo, principalmente porque se negaba a parecer un "niño de Alora" incapaz de manejar las calles del sub mundo Daon. No quería darle razones a todos los tipos sospechosos que rondaban a su alrededor para considerarlo una presa fácil, suficiente era la clara calidad de su ropa o que su piel no estuviera marcada con algún tatuaje o perforación.

La única razón por la que no lo abordaron y solo se limitaban a verlo con recelo, era porque no era del todo raro que niños ricos bajaran para hacer tratos sucios. Muchos de ellos solo venían a pagar por ver y no hacían más daño que eso, mientras otros más valientes se aventuraban a contratar servicios personalmente. Eso significaba que cualquier curioso tenia un pase libre solo porque su ropa cara y sus créditos les daban ese derecho. Y si ese no era el caso, y sospechaban minimamente que eras un policía, o peor, un pobre diablo que no sabia donde estaba parado, terminabas tragado por el lugar.

Sin contemplación o misericordia. O tenias el crédito para pagar por tu vida y la de los demás, o no tenias nada.

Algo injusto y cruel, pero a lo que no se molestaría en darle un segundo pensamiento si podía usarlo a su favor.

Por lo que ignoro los gritos desesperados de una mujer pidiendo ayuda a lo lejos, seguro de que ese no era su problema, él tenia los propios que atender antes de que se dieran cuenta de que estaba ahí, y en consecuencia, todo su plan de contingencia se fuera a la basura. No había tiempo para la moralidad y lo que era correcto, solo contaba con diez minutos para irse antes de que las alarmas sonaran y todos en su laboratorio se dieran cuenta de lo que había hecho.

Algo que sin duda borro toda la moral que le enseñaron, los limites que le dijeron nunca deberían ser saltados, todo por el bien de lo _natural_. Lo que protegía la frágil burbuja que era su mundo.

Algo...que no pudo evitar romper.

Siempre tenia que hacer ese tipo de cosas, ¿Verdad?, jugar con fuego y salir quemado. No podía hacer simplemente lo que le pedían sin tener que cuestionar o ahondar más en el tema. No, por supuesto que no, tuvo que levantar la alfombra y ver la suciedad que había debajo.

Y por ello, solo era cuestión de minutos para que fuera un enemigo publico buscado.

-Lamento la tardanza. -

Interrumpiendo sus pensamientos y saliendo de entre las sombras, Jack apareció cubierto de negro. Fiel a su estilo, su cabello blanco

se encontraba cortado irregularmente. El corte era nuevo, pero no el color de su cabello. Fue algo que hizo cuando estaban en la secundaria y decidió que el castaño natural no iba con él, un buen día llego teñido genéticamente de color blanco sin opción a cambio y nadie dijo nada al respecto. De alguna extraña forma realmente le quedaba.

En otras circunstancias realmente lo hubiera saludado, en lugar de avanzar hasta él y tomarlo del cuello de su abrigo y llevarlo al fondo del callejón bruscamente.

-¡Hey!, con un "Hola, jack, tiempo sin verte" bastaba -Molesto por lo que hizo, su viejo amigo se separo de un tirón acomodándose el cuello de su camisa. - Primero me llamas sin ninguna explicación en medio de la noche después de cinco años de no vernos y ahora esto, ¿Solo me sacaste de la mejor fiesta que Pitch Black ha dado para poder agredirme?, por que créelo viejo, tengo cosas mejores que hacer que estar en un callejón sucio contigo. -

Bien, al menos su bocota estaba intacta y activa como siempre. Bueno saberlo.

-¿Trajiste lo que te pedí? -

-Uh, si. Pero antes de que te la de, ¿No me vas a decir para que la quieres? -La mirada de recelo que Jack le dio dejaba claro que no saldría de ese lugar tan fácilmente si no le daba algo creíble.

Mentirle seria fácil, pero se vio envuelto por una indeseable oleada de camaradería que le dictaba al menos ser sincero con él. Porque, de alguna forma, se lo debía.

Entonces fue natural responder.

-No -

-¿No?- Incrédulo levanto la voz viéndolo con grandes ojos azules. -¡¿No?! , _¿Simplemente un **no**?_\- Sin poder creer lo que le decía, se alejo marchando hacia atrás gesticulando con los brazos de una forma muy dramática y fuera de lugar. - ¿Sabes lo que tuve que hacer para poder conseguirla de un momento a otro, los favores que pedí y ahora deberé, todo por que tú me lo pediste a pesar de no haber hablado en _años_ , ¿Y no tienes la decencia de al menos decirme para que la quieres? -

-No hay tiempo para eso -

-Nunca hay tiempo para nada contigo -Molesto, dejo de hablar con sus manos para verlo con recriminación. Ya no había una fuerza explosiva en sus palabras, solo duro resentimiento y supo que ese era el momento en el que todo animo amistoso terminaba. Comenzaban las acusaciones. - Siempre estas en lo alto de esa torre tuya, inventando cosas locas y viviendo la gran vida de un científico en la superficie. No has hablado con ninguno de nosotros desde que Callaghan te llevo. -

-Jack, realmente no hay tiempo para viajes de recriminación. Necesito que me la des, ahora. -

Todo eso estaba en el pasado, demasiado atrás como para verdaderamente hacer algo.

¿Que si fue reclutado por uno de los mejores científicos de Alora y dejo Daon sin pensarlo dos veces? , no podía culparlo por tomar la oportunidad de salir fuera de ese chatarrero. Y si, puede que con el tiempo dejo de hablar con sus viejos amigos cuando la vida de la superficie se volvió muy demandante. Y no, no tiene el tiempo ni las ganas de enfrentar ese problema ahora.

Pero Jack no pensaba lo mismo, él estaba muy seguro de querer aprovechar la oportunidad de tenerlo de frente para escupir todo lo que tenia dentro. -¿Si?, bueno, ¿Al menos sabias que Tadashi murió?, por que lo hizo Hiccup, hace dos años. -

Si, claro que lo sabia, lo tenia muy claro.

Y también sabia porque lo mataron y encubrieron todo como un accidente, una trágica explosión causada por un corto circuito que lo consumió todo en fuego. Sus planos de grandes cosas que nadie vera, prototipos que pudieron salvar vidas, experimentos asombrosos de los que nadie más volvió a hablar y fueron condenados al olvido... Como el mismo Tadashi, quien también fue consumido junto con el trabajo de una vida.

Su vida.

-Lo se -Sacudiendo el luto por un buen amigo, se concentro en lo que debía hacer para evitar ser solo otro "accidente" de laboratorio. - Y lo lamento. -Realmente lo hacia. - Pero no hay tiempo para pensar en los muertos, necesito... -

De pronto, la alarma de su reloj le avisaba que el tiempo se había acabado. Los últimos diez minutos se cumplieron y las compuertas de su estudio bajaron las barreras, permitiendo que cualquiera pudiera entrar.

- _Mierda -_

-Oh, ¿Y ahora que?, ¿Se te acabo el tiempo de tu descanso y tienes que volver a tu oficina a salvar el día?-

Sin escucharlo y apartando su mirada del reloj después de apagarlo, comenzó a correr su mente a una milla por hora buscando una solución, y una rápida. Fue entonces cuando lo vio.

 _El abrigo._

Jack siempre guardaba las cosas en la bolsa oculta de lo que se pusiera. Era un pésimo lugar porque podría caerse y no te darías cuenta, pero Jack era un cabeza dura de costumbres y siempre lo hacia.

Así que sin darle una oportunidad para saber que estaba pasando o pudiera resistirse, se lanzo sobre él para atajarlo contra la pared. Como era de esperarse Jack grito sorprendido para recuperarse rápidamente y lanzarle maldiciones tratando de alejarlo, pero no estaba dispuesto a que la única oportunidad de salir con vida que tenia se fuera de sus manos. Se aferro con fuerza al abrigo negro que vio tiempos mejores mientras esquivaba los puños y manotazos de un muy molesto chico de cabello blanco.

Le tomo un minuto de forcejeo, pero logro obtener la pieza que quería. Sin embargo, antes de poder alejarse del todo para poder irse, fue sorprendido por un contraataque de Jack que los mando a los dos a rodar por el suelo.

Maldita sea, aun golpeaba duro.

-¡¿Que diablos pasa contigo?!- En un santiamén ya lo tenia bien sujeto del cuello e intento golpearlo en la cara, por suerte pudo mover su cabeza lo suficiente como para que el puño que estaba destinado a chocar con ella, se estrellara contra el suelo. Eso al otro hombre no le importo, volvió a la carga rápidamente. -¡¿Estas drogado, o porque mierda me atacas?! -

Bajo la guardia.

Al gritarle bajo su guardia y no dudo en aprovechar eso. Dejo de intentar quitárselo de encima para atacar su costado golpeando con fuerza usando su codo, no la suficiente como para romper o fracturar algo, pero si para que un feo moretón apareciera después.

Jack fue empujado a un lado con éxito, y solo para estar seguro de que no se levantara en un tiempo inmediato lo pateo en el mismo lugar que anteriormente ataco.

Bien, tal vez ahora si fracturo algo.

-Te dije que no tenia tiempo, idiota. -

Nunca entendería porque siempre terminaba peleando con Jack, de alguna u otra forma. Estaba seguro de que otros amigos tenían mejores formas de acabar una conversación o reunión, pero él no conocía otra forma que no sea esta.

-Hijo de perra -La maldición adolorida del cuerpo a sus pies trajo una pequeña sonrisa a su rostro. A él vienen viejos recuerdos de estar en esa misma posición, golpeado escupiendo sangre y saliva en los suelos de un sucio callejón de mala muerte. Cuando era un niño, y cualquier herida sanaría rápidamente, por que la sangre joven es así. -Ese cuerpo escuálido tuyo funciona muy bien para ocultar todo ese juego sucio. -

-¿Que, acaso hay algún otro tipo de juego? -

-Imbécil -

Las risas que le siguieron a su declaración fueron fáciles, tranquilas. Jack no podía hacer más por el dolor en su costado, y Hiccup no tenia mucho que ofrecer. Ambos estaban cansados y secos.

Extrañaría momentos como estos.

Realmente lo haría.

-¿Si sabes que simplemente pudiste haberlo pedido? -

-Lo hice, y comenzaste a actuar como una reina del drama. -

Desde su lugar, Jack asintió aceptando eso. -Lo suficientemente justo. -Entonces levanto su cara para verlo al hablarle. Aun entre la oscuridad del lugar y las luces fluorescentes podía ver un moretón en formación en su barbilla, y estaba bien, él mismo comenzaba a sentir su labio roto. -Pero no estaba bromeando con lo que dije antes, mantente en contacto hombre o si no...-

De pronto cualquier semblante alegre en las facciones se su amigo se esfumaron del todo y fue sustituida por un semblante pálido; Ojos cada vez más grandes que solo podían ver algo que estaba atrás de él con absoluta incredulidad y horror.

No necesito girarse para saber que es lo que puso a Jack en ese estado de shock, después de todo, la alarma gemela que le dio debió de haberla alertado sobre el final del conteo, así que como no se encontraron como estaba planeado, fue a buscarlo.

* * *

-¿Todo esta bien? - La voz hecha por sintetizador hizo un excelente trabajo en sonar natural y humana. Lo que solo causo que el horror en el corazón de Jack solamente aumentara. -¿Hay algo mal? -Entonces volteo a verlo en su lugar en el suelo, y le dio una mirad preocupada. -¿Se encentra bien, necesita ayuda? -

Intento dar un par de pasos hacia él, pero cuando se alejo lo más rápido que pudo Hiccup la sostuvo de un hombro y le impidió avanzar. Nego en silencio hacia ella, y en respuesta retrocedió, entendiendo la indicación silenciosa.

- _¿Que hiciste?_ -

Consternado, uso todo el aire que le quedaba en los pulmones y hablo en un intento de enfrentar a su amigo...

¿Era su amigo realmente, o solo un Frankentein loco?, no estaba seguro, el pánico, miedo y preocupación se embotellaban en su cabeza revolviendolo todo. Cosa que no mejoraba por que Hiccup no le respondía y solo lo miraba con unos ojos ilegibles.

Que fuera incapaz de enfrentarlo directamente y decirle que era esa cosa de pie frente a él simplemente lo molesto lo suficiente como para olvidar su pánico anterior.

-¿Que fue lo que hiciste? -Pregunto de nuevo con un tono mucho más duro. No tenia tiempo para esto, para nada de esta mierda, si su amigo había perdido un tornillo y había caído en un descenso a la locura, bien. Pero que no esperara una aceptación orgánica del equivalente a una puñalada al corazón.

No importaba que la mirada extraña que no podía leer en sus ojos verdes casi parecía reflejar algo del dolor que él mismo sentía. En el fondo de todo ese hielo e indiferencia, como contenida. Apenas manteniendo todo unido, de pie y funcionando.

Sintió asco.

-No lo repetiré una vez más, _¿Que mierda hiciste?_ -Gruño la ultima parte como un animal herido, avanzando rápidamente del miedo y pánico al sentimiento de bilis y traición.

¿Como se atrevía él a crear algo como eso?.

 ** _¿Como. Se. Atrevía?._**

-No es lo que crees -

-¡ JA! - Vaya escusa más cliché. -¡No, claro que no es lo que parece! -Ignorando el dolor de sus costillas, se levanto lo mejor que pudo y de forma burlona sonrió de una manera tensa, abriendo las palmas sucias de sus manos como si fuera un mino completando su actuación de un payaso trágico. -¡Obviamente esa cosa _no es_ un Androide de punta que se parece a _**ella**_!. - Acuso señalando a la figura delgada y de cabello rubio que aguardaba en silencio ataras de ellos.

Quiso lanzarse sobre él de nueva cuenta para golpearlo cuando no le respondió y aparto la mirada, pero no tuvo oportunidad porque fue sorprendido por ese sintetizador de voz que lo descoloco por completo.

Al parecer, pensaba que ahora hablaba con ella. -En realidad soy un Cyborg, ya que mi base de datos fue creada tomando una plantilla orgánica, lo cual me permite tener cierta personalidad, y como tal, construirla. Algo que un Androide no lograría puesto que la naturaleza de su programación no se lo permite. - La delicada interrupción fue detenida un momento, para luego ser agregado algo que al parecer olvido. - Sin embargo, desconozco a quien se refiere como "ella", ¿Acaso habla de la plantilla biológica a partir de la que me crearon? - Sus cejas se juntaron levemente e inclino su cabeza ligeramente, imitando a la perfección un gesto que tenia años de no ver.

Con un fuerte golpe en su estomago dejo de lado toda la ira y se vio dividido entre la necesidad de apartar la vista o llorar.

Lucha contra la ultima de esas opciones, pero siente que no puede ganar una la lucha cuando esta demasiado desgastado como para dar una verdadera resistencia.

Así que sede.

-Increíble -Sintiendo la formación de un nudo en la garganta, comienza a negar con la cabeza. -No solo se parece a ella, o suena como ella, si no que incluso se siente como ella. -

Eso no debería ser posible.

Drenado de toda ira y repentinamente cansado, voltea a ver su amigo y le pregunta una vez más. Esta vez, hablando de todo corazón. -¿Hiccup, que hiciste? -

En su lugar algo lejos de él, más cerca de las sombras que de la luz, le entrego una respuesta automática demasiado tensa. -No es ella -

Sus palabras, en consecuencia a ello, también fueron fluidas y fáciles de decir. -No, -Le dijo. -Claro que no es ella -Porque dándole un vistazo de costado, con mayor calma, queda claro que no era ella.

Tenia el cabello de un tono demasiado claro, piel pálida y de estatura ligeramente más alta.

El color de la ropa estaba mal, un conjunto de negro y azul oscuro cubierto con un abrigo largo. Antes, esa figura de muñeca vestiría colores alegres, preferiría pantalones y botas cómodas a ese vestido de dos piezas que gritaba "niña rica de Alora" por todo lo alto.

Usaría su cabello suelto, no en un trenza.

Y, por sobre todo, tendría una ligera capa de pecas adorando sus pómulos y nariz de las cuales él se había reído desde siempre, y con las que la molestaría formando constelaciones con un marcador negro mientras dormía. Sin embargo esa piel era de porcelana, libre de imperfecciones, seguramente sin la cicatriz en su espalda de cuando se cayeron a los diez, intentando subir de forma clandestina a la superficie sin éxito y aterrizando en un montón de chatarra oaxidada.

Después de eso tuvieron fiebre por días, y en algún punto temieron haber contraído el tétanos o algo así. Realmente estaban asustados con la posibilidad de que fueran a morir. Eso hubiera sido lamentable, la muerte más tonta de la historia.

Pero no murieron esa vez, solo ganaron cicatrizares gemelas y fueron la envidia de todos los mocosos del lugar por haber llegado más cerca de la superficie que ninguno de ellos, y ganar marcas de guerra geniales.

Eran tan tontos...

Y felices.

Y...ya no había una marca física que recordara aquello, solo una triste cicatriz vieja en su espalda. De alguna forma más solitaria que nunca.

Casi alza su mano para alcanzar esa linea roja de piel irregular en reflejo por ese triste y cierto pensamiento, cuando la voz de HIccup volvió a hablar.

-E1-Z4, ese es su nombre. Y es todo lo que puedo decirte al respecto sin ponerte en peligro. - Claro y conciso, no le da una oportunidad de ahondar más. Entien por experiencia que ese es su equivalente a cerrar el tema, y se da cuenta de que por mucho que la vida destellante y fácil de Alora haya consumido a su amigo, todavía prevalecían ciertas cosas.

Cosas como su genio loco, la capacidad atroz de meterse en problemas y su código de hacerse responsable de lo que ha roto.

Sin poder evitarlo sonríe, porque eso es lo único que puede hacer ahora, cuando se da cuenta de todo el alcance de este desastre en el que su amigo se metió.

Aun así quiere gritarle por ser estúpido, por dejarse meter en algo tan grande como... _eso_. Porque puede que él no sea un un genio o un conocedor de la vida ahí arriba, pero si esta seguro de que a esos estirados snob no les gustara para nada que uno de sus mejores científicos deserte y se lleve con él semejante activo.

...¿Porque es solo un activo, verdad?. Hiccup podrá ser capaz de deshacerse de ella cuando llegue el momento, ¿No es así?, por eso le pidió que le trajera la tarjeta madre en primer lugar.

Para poder desconectar y borrar este gran error rubio y de ojos azules.

Aferrándose a ese pensamiento como si fuera la verdad, se trago el nudo de emociones en su garganta para poder hablar. Viendo discretamente en dirección al ser intruso cuando dijo. -Entiendo, has lo que tengas que hacer...solo, solo sigue tu propio concejo y no te dejes envolver por los muertos. -

Muertos, enterrados, consumidos.

Muy lejos para ser rescatados.

En respuesta Hiccup solo le dio un asentimiento seco, mientras tomaba del bazo a la maquina humana que esperaba a lado de él.

-Lo haré -

-Y mantente con vida - Termino por advertirle sin poder contenerse. Viejos hábitos, supone.

Pero antes de verlos salir del callejón y perderse entre los gases y las luces de neón probablemente para siempre, pudo escuchar como una especie de despedida un sincero "Tu también". Después solo se escucharon el eco de los pasos que dejaron atrás.

Se toma un momento de pie para recuperar el aire, y asimilar correctamente que en el infierno acababa de pasar. Preguntándose si cuando fue a recoger la tarjeta de manos de Hiro no había inhalado por accidente algo de la porquería del estudio de Shifu y que el anciano insiste solo es incienso.

Pero no, porque el cuerpo le duele como una maldición y no ha habido sueño que no termine en pesadilla si su hermana estaba involucrada. Por lo que obviamente todo lo que acababa de pasar fue real, y Hiccup cruzo la linea para saltar directo a la locura.

-Maldito lunático. ¿En que diablos te metiste?-

Sin embargo, había algo no le cuadra del todo, y no puede evitar pensar que el mayor de sus problemas no era ese Androide autómata que su amigo cargaba consigo.

...Esperen, ¿Que es lo que había dicho esa cosa sobre tener una personalidad y crearse?. Algo sobre una plantilla biológica.

-¡Mierda! -

Tenia que moverse rápido y salir de ahí, buscar a el resto.

* * *

 _Lo primero que ve al abrir los ojos, es el color verde._

 _Sabe lo que es el verde gracias a su base de datos, también sabe que el verde frente a ella en realidad son ojos. Cansados y enmarcados por gafas delgadas de metal._

 _Todo lo que su sistema denomina "lógica" le dicta que los ojos grandes y la cara con pecas que le sonríe con cansancio apenas hace contacto con el mundo, pertenecen a su creador. Él es un hombre joven, con una complexión delgada. Viste de blanco y sostiene una libreta que deja de lado cuando se da cuenta de que sus ojos se mueven para reconocer el nuevo y desconocido lugar._

 _Ya no esta rodeada de oscuridad o códigos y dígitos que llueven en cascada, construyéndola. A su alrededor el color del metal y las luces tenues lo cubren casi todo. Puede sentir la cama de metal frió en la que esta recostada y los cables de soporte que aun la mantienen anclada. Esta tan sorprendida con todo a su alrededor, que por un momento olvida a su creador._

 _Repara de nueva cuenta en él cuando siente el tacto de una mano sobre la suya. Rápidamente deja de ver las luces del techo para atender de donde viene la presión y el calor desconocidos, encontrándose con lo que su archivo reconoce como su propia mano siendo sostenida por la misma extremidad de su creador. Ambos tienen cinco dedos, y uñas y palmas. Sus manos son flexibles, se bren y se cierran, se acoplan bien. Su mano es más pequeña y delicada, a comparación de la otra mano que no a dejado de sostenerla ni un momento mientras hace todo eso._

 _No puede evitar dejar de verlas._

 _Es sorprendente._

 _Se pregunta si es posible quedarse así para siempre, ella sabe que no son necesarias todas las extremidades para funcionar correctamente, por lo que no estaría muy mal si su mano derecha nunca soltara la de su creador, ambos estarían bien._

 _-Tienes un agarre fuerte -_

 _Sacudida por el sonido acallado hace lo que no creyó posible._

 _Deja de ver sus manos unidas y voltea a ver el rostro del hombre que le permitió apreciar este nuevo mundo._

 _Él le sonríe mientras la mira atentamente. Esta inclinado sobre ella por lo que aun muchos de sus rasgos se le escapan por culpa de la oscuridad parcial y las luces, pero puede ver su cabello café, su tono ligeramente más oscuro de piel y sus ojos...su sonrisa._

 _Algo que las personas hacen cuando están felices, ¿Ella esta feliz?, no lo sabe con exactitud, pero se encuentra reflejando la expresión frente a ella con facilidad._

 _Siente algo en su pecho, en sus pulmones._

 _Por lo que sin poder evitarlo, afianza el agarre de ambas manos, sintiendo como era correspondida._

 _La sensación en su pecho se agranda, su sonrisa también lo hace._

 _-Vamos, hay que irnos, antes de que alguien se de cuenta de que despertaste. -La voz de su creador esta rota por las lagrimas que evita derramar, pero aun así le sonríe y la ayuda a levantarse._

 _Ella corresponde fácilmente, no llora como él, pero sabe que eso esta bien. Las lagrimas y las sonrisas son como las personas expresan su felicidad._

 _Es bueno que él esta feliz de verla, así como ella también lo esta de verlo._

* * *

-¿Adonde vamos ahora? -

Con cuidado, se asegura de tenerla bien sujeta de la mano mientras se mueven por la multitud de las calles. Las masas son caóticas y llenas de calor, se mueven por cada recoveco que encuentran y sin no tienen cuidado podrían perderse con facilidad entre los callejones y pasillos. Después de lo que acababa de pasar no tiene ganas de encontrarse con un viejo conocido otra vez, no cree que alguno de ellos sean tan benévolos como lo fue Jack.

Fácilmente podrían delatarlo, llevarse a Elsa o a la tarjeta madre. Cualquier amistad significaba absolutamente nada para esos momentos, seguramente su cabeza ya tenia un precio y seria muy bien apreciado por cualquier habitante de Daon.

Por lo que no, ningún lugar era seguro. No realmente.

-Vamos a Calipso -

Una apuesta arriesgada si tenia que admitirlo. Nadie se atrevía a ir ahí por voluntad propia, un lugar aún peor que el pozo de miseria y decadencia que era Daon. No era llamada la "tierra de nadie" sin un buen motivo.

-¿Calipso, realmente existe? - Sorprendida, Elsa se apresuro a alcanzar su costado para hablar solo con él, teniendo cuidado de no llamar la atención diciendo ese nombre en voz alta. Chica lista. - Pensé que era un mito urbano, como los M.U.T.O.S. o la regla 28. -

Esa incredulidad era de esperarse, nada nuevo. Pero la verdad era mucho peor que eso.

Cuando era niño, él no era muy diferente también a ella o cualquier ciudadano promedio, creyendo que esas solo eran mentiras. Cuentos para asustar y hacerles creer que había lugares mucho peores que el sub mundo. Pero luego cuando tenia doce y se escapo a lo profundo del pozo negro, fue testigo de primera mano de como una abominación de carne, metal y cables cazaba a unos pobres diablos hasta no dejar nada de ellos.

Sin saberlo, hasta mucho tiempo después, había visto a un M.U.T.O. Y jamas seria capas de describir exactamente que era esa cosa.

Desde entonces se tomo muy enserio cualquier leyenda urbana que las voces acallaban, por lo que no le sorprendió descubrir eventualmente que corrupciones a la moral como la regla 28 realmente existían. Oh muchas, muchas cosas más que los altos mandos de Alora escondían para que esta pudiera prevalecer impoluta, perfecta, una utopía. Y como serian perfectamente capaces de matar para mantener las cosas exactamente como están.

Unos arriba, y otros abajo.

-Es real, muy real. -Los archivos encriptados que descubrió un año atrás así lo demostraban. -Escondida, letal y muy lejos de aquí. - El lugar perfecto para huir.

-Espera, si es real y es tan mala como dices ¿Porque vamos ahí?-

-Fácil, porque es el único lugar al que ni siquiera las fuerzas de Alora quieren ir. -

No tendrían por que, crearon Calipso como una prisión sin retorno en primer logar. La llenaron con indeseables y luego con rebeldes para dejarlos pudrirse ahí, pero su pedantería no los dejo ver que estaban creado un arma contra si mismos, y para cuando se dieron cuenta de que habían creado una ciudad cimentada en odio hacia ellos ya era demasiado tarde. Tenían un monstruo hambriento y armado.

Decidieron entonces hacer lo que mejor hacen.

Ocultaron su error y pretendieron que no existía

Ahora, la ciudad autónoma e ingobernable era un mito.

-¿Y como iremos ahí? - Sin ningún tipo de recriminación u objeción, Elsa se acerco un poco más a él en busca de su nuevo plan. Completamente abordo y de acuerdo con lo que sea que haya planeado de ultima hora.

Si no fuera porque no era el lugar y tenían que mantenerse en movimiento la habría abrazado.

Era bueno saber que tenia apoyo.

-Iremos hasta la central Atlas y de ahí tomaremos el carril Neo, eso nos llevara a un contacto que se asegurara de conectarnos con las lineas clandestinas que nos llevaran a Calipso. - Levantando su mano para ver su reloj noto la hora e hizo un calculo rápido. -Si todo sale bien, llegaremos para mañana. -

-Eso es bueno. -

-Tan bueno como puede ser. -Manteniendola cerca, giraron en una curva que los encamino a los pasillos de una ciudadela llena. El lugar se encontraba a diez minutos de una entrada a la central por lo que con algo de prisa y cuidado, llegarían sin problemas.

Estaba apunto de decir algo sobre eso, cuando un sonido rompió el aire seguido de una explosión que hizo contacto muy cerca de su cabeza.

Inmediatamente soltó la mano de Elsa y callo al suelo mientras todo a su alrededor se volvía rápidamente un caos de gritos y estampidas. Luchado contra el dolor de cabeza y el pitido en sus oídos pudo ver como el punto de choque, que fue una pared, quedo completamente destruida.

El material se desmoronaba como arena y una marca de calor restante le dejo claro que tipo de arma mando ese disparo.

Era un láser de Tadashi, lo había creado para agregarlo a ese robot enfermero suyo. Se supone que seria utilizado para un modelo que sirviera en accidentes industriales grabes, cuando una persona se encontrara atrapada entre metal. Cortaría el material limpiamente, como mantequilla, para evitar que restos dañaran al herido o entorpecieran más la labor de rescate.

No sabia como ni cuando, pero alguien descubrió la forma de condensar la energía y dispararla en ráfagas.

 _Esos bastardos._

Se atrevieron a usurpar un invento que estaba destinado a salvar vidas para convertirlo en un arma.

- _Siempre hacen estas mierdas._ -Masticando sus palabras se apresuro a levantarse rápidamente, sosteniendo su cabeza y buscando a Elsa con la mirada.

Algo que ocurrió mucho más rápido de lo que esperaba, cuando un grito de advertencia rompió el pitido de sus oídos. -¡Hiccup! - Oyó a lo lejos, y solo tuvo un destello de su voz junto el rubio de su cabello antes de que otro disparo fuera lanzado en su contra, mandándolo lejos.

Sintió un dolor atroz en su pierna izquierda, pero ni siquiera pudo gritar porque la fuerza del impacto le saco el aire. Lo único que pudo hacer fue moverse en el suelo, lejos de la ráfaga de disparos que caían a su alrededor. Ninguno volvió a darle y tuvo la suerte suficiente para resguardarse debajo de un puesto que fue derribado y olvidado.

Sintiéndose seguro, tomo grandes bocanadas de aire intentando desesperadamente no desmallarse.

El dolor era demasiado y la cantidad de sangre en sus manos al intentar contener la herida en su pierna, solo le decía que no tenia mucho tiempo para postergar eso. Aun así, con una herida grabe y en medio de un tiroteo estaba agradecido. Porque era más que seguro de que la mala puntería de su atacante era la única razón de que estuviera vivo. Un disparo en su estomago o pecho y no tendría ninguna oportunidad.

-¡Hiccup! -Sorprendido por el grito que provenía de afuera, dejo de hacer presión en su pierna, dejando la sangre fluir.

Mierda, Elsa seguía afuera.

Se apresuro a levantarse sin siquiera pensarlo realmente, pero inmediatamente después se dejo caer gritando. Era mucha sangre, cada vez menos aire y demasiado dolor.

-¡Hiccup!-

Pero, ella estaba ahí afuera a merced del francotirador. No podía quedarse ahí, si todavía tenia fuerza y conciencia debía intentarlo. En especial cuando estaban tan cerca de salir y alejarse tanto de Daon como de Alora.

Podían lograrlo, tenían que.

Si no...no sabría que haría si la perdía otra vez.

-¡Hiccup! -

-¡Elsa! -Gritando tan fuerte como pudo, junto el dolor y la urgencia para hacerse oír.

Temblando uso sus codos y brazos para levantarse, se concentro en su respiración y se negó a ver en que estado estaba su pierna o cuanta sangre estaba perdiendo realmente.

No era el momento para eso.

-¡¿Hiccup?! - El llamado de Elsa se escuchaba cerca. Su voz sonaba asustada y preocupada mientras gritaba su nombre. Se da cuenta entonces que ella no sabe donde se encuentra, ademas de que los disparos se habían detenido.

 _Esto no esta bien._ Piensa entre la bruma del dolor el pánico.

No dejas de disparar a un objetivo que desaparece, es tu presa, nunca sueltas una presa. Pero si esta se pierde...

Usas un señuelo.

* * *

Cuando la mujer rubia que acompaña al científico desertor que ha estado siguiendo desde que bajo al sub suelo, levanta un puesto de comida entero de metal como si fuera una caja cualquiera, no se detiene a pensar.

Abre fuego.

* * *

Todo a su alrededor se vuelve astillas. La madera, el metal y los materiales que componen las calles y las paredes.

A su alrededor, el mundo se desmorona como si fuera arena.

Pero no ella.

* * *

 _No es ella._

 _Nervioso repite esa oración en su cabeza una y otra vez desde que vio el archivo codificado. Se supone que ni siquiera debería de tener contacto con la información de alto grado que manejaba la defensa, pero había sido imposible resistirse cuando se dio cuenta de palabras claves y anotaciones muy familiares al husmear por los archivos._

 _Lo reconoció todo._

 _Cálculos_ _una vez incompletos, suposiciones dejadas en el aire, planos borrados por la frustración._

 _Un trabajo hecho y consumido por el duelo._

 _Los había desechado todos el mismo día que acepto su muerte. Cuando el cansancio fue demasiado y quedo claro que el aferrarse a ella lo estaba matando por dentro. Así que junto todo lo que le quedaba de si mismo para tomar una caja con sus cosas, todos los archivos y planos, avanzar a las afueras de la ciudad para tirarlos al deshuesadero. Lo tomo como un adiós, un reinicio._

 _Jamas creyó que alguien encontrara su trabajo incompleto e...hiciera esto._

 _Era inquietante y_ _despreciable. Habían tomado todo de su trabajo, cada medida, cada característica, cada maldita parte y la habían utilizado como si estuvieran armando un jodido Lego._

 _Incluso habían usado la plantilla que él creo._

 _Se atrevieron a usar los rasgos de personalidad y emociones Beta, la única parte de ella que podría decirse se quedo con ellos. La piedra angular del proyecto, la razón por la que se atrevió a hacer todo los cálculos en primer lugar. Cuando el dolor le pedía a gritos traerla de vuelta._

 _Pero nunca pudo hacerlo, jamas tuvo el valor de seguir adelante, por que de hacerlo la estaría profanando. Tratándola como algo reemplazable, algo que si se rompía podía volver a reparar. Y ella... era_ _única, la única._

 _Nunca habría querido eso. No que le llorara eternamente, ni que su tiempo viva fuera tratado como algo sin valor._

 _Él lo acepto, lo dejo ir._

 _Pero luego encuentra esta...monstruosidad y siente la bilis subiendo por su esófago._

 _No es ella._

 _Esta, cosa, fue modificada. Llenaron cada hueco en su modelo y pusieron lo que_ _querían, puede que el exterior fuera su trabajo, pero el interior...eso era un arma._

 _No es ella._

 _No hay ninguna forma de que lo sea._

 _Y sin embargo, siente que debe asegurarse de que eso sea verdad. De que no haya ninguna posibilidad de que esa arma ande por ahí_ _luciendo como ella, usando su plantilla Beta. Eso no era suyo, no era de nadie._

 _Francamente, él no_ _tenia ningún problema si ellos querían un androide, bien, trabajen en una nueva forma de matarse, para lo que le importa. Pero no tenían ningún derecho a usurparla de ninguna forma._

* * *

 _Le toma dos semanas, pero pudo encontrar el lugar exacto en donde llevaban acabo el proyecto E1-Z4._

 _Fue justo a tiempo, puesto que en una semana más el proyecto seria puesto en marcha para ver si era viable y así poder comenzar su producción en masa. En realidad, encontrar el lugar donde toda la operación se llevaba a cabo no fue particularmente_ _difícil, solo tuvo que buscar entre un par de lugares que cumplían con los requisitos que se necesitaban para mantenerse en secreto._

 _Y Alora podía ser una urbe en apogeo, pero no era muy grande, y como era obvio, tampoco eran muy originales. De entre las opciones que eran la central cerca de la había y la que se encontraba a un lado de la planta de electricidad, solo una tenia un antecedente de experimentación con prototipos de Androides._

 _Así_ _que solo tuvo que investigar el circuito de seguridad que restringía y cubría la central para deshacerse de ellos, lo cual fue sencillo, después de todo ya tenían una planta eléctrica como vecina. Fue fácil usarla para sobrecargar la red de energía que lo alimentaba todo, sumiendo al lugar en penumbras, desactivando los cerrojos y alarmas, ademas de poner como locos a todos los técnicos que intentaban volver a conectar circuitos completamente fritos._

 _Si, buena suerte con eso._

 _Se apresuro entonces a_ _entrar, teniendo mucho cuidado al avanzar por los pasillos para no ser visto. No quería ser descubierto y ser cuestionado de porque un científico que se supone trabaja en la central de Trinity se encontraba merodeando en el lugar, esas serian muchas de explicaciones, que, aunque pudiera inventar para dar, eventualmente seria confrontado cuando la información llegara a sus superiores._

 _Pero tanta precaución le toma tiempo de llegada a su objetivo, quizás diez minutos, un poco más o un poco menos._

 _Al final, puede llegar sin problemas a la habitación sellada con el grabado D-6 sobre la puerta de metal, y no toma absolutamente nada de él abrirla y entrar sabiendo que esta solo, y lo sera por un buen tiempo._

 _Apenas cruzar la puerta se da cuenta de que la energía de emergencia funcionaba correctamente a pesar del apagón. Las lamparas del techo alumbraban con un opaco haz de luz azulado, mientras que el sonido de las maquinas demostraban que el soporte vital de proyecto seguía funcionando._

 _Es cuando ve el proyecto postrado en la cama medica que se detiene en seco y contiene la respiración._

 _No es ella._

 _Se dice._

 _No es ella._

 _Repite para si mismo con fuerza mientras se atreve a dar un paso adelante, y luego otro._

 _No es ella._

 _Se da cuenta de ello cuando esta lo suficientemente cerca. Puede ver mejor el tono rubio platino de su cabello que la fotografía del archivo había opacado, junto con su tono de piel y de labios._

 _La figura recostada en la cama era un poco más alta, de complexión_ _atlética y curvilínea. El porque se esmerarían en resaltar la feminidad en un diseño para la guerra estaba más haya de su_ _comprensión, pero supone que eso termina pasando cuando juntas aun montón de hombres solitarios a trabajar con un modelo femenino._

 _Disgustado por ese pensamiento niega con la cabeza y avanza al cable mater del soporte vital, decidido a desconectarlo y acabar con todo eso de una vez. Después de que lo logre, se aseguraría de borrar y eliminar de raíz todo sobre este proyecto. Incluso ya estaba pensando en como podría contactar a Hiro para que le consiga una tarjeta madre capaz de lograr eso._

 _Por ahora, simplemente se detiene frente al panel que conecta el cable grueso de color rojo, contemplando la linea vital del proyecto, lo más parecido a una arteria de vida. Una vez que desconecte eso, el sistema colapsara en si mismo incapaz de manejar todo el equipo sin una adecuada conexión previa. Al final de todo sera solo un maniquí muy costoso, y luego él podría irse para continuar con su vida._

 _Fingir que nada paso._

 _Que no...ha visto la copia más perfecta que jamas pueda volver a ver de un fantasma._

 _Ella..._

 _No, eso, eso acostado en la cama era solo una muñeca afilada para a guerra._

Pero tenia su tarjeta Beta...

 _No. NO._

 _No era ella, no importa cuantos rasgos de personalidad estuvieran ahí dentro. Solo eran puntos inconexos de conciencia, obtenidos de un examen_ _computarizado hecho en un intento desesperado por retener algo de ella cuando se dieron cuenta de que la enfermedad no podía ser combatida. No eran una copia perfecta de su personalidad o recuerdos, eran nada más que puntos_ _guía. Una ayuda para que algo más grande se tejiera, evitando que simplemente fuera una IA hueca y fría._

 _Viéndolo_ _así, no era sorprendente que tomaran su modelo y la tarjeta Beta para construirla. Se ahorraron tiempo y esfuerzo en crear una base para una personalidad y conciencia únicas. Muy útil si querías soldados capases de pensar por si mismos y no autómatas conectados a un alma mater._

 _Era en realidad muy novedoso, pensando objetivamente, claro._

 _Era crear un ser pensante y sensible que se formaría a si mismo, pero que al mismo tiempo, si quisieras, podrías programar un patrón que el seguiría naturalmente y sin cuestionarlo. Era lo más parecido a la manipulación genética de un embrión humano que el publico y el cenado aceptarían._

 _En especial después del fiasco de la regla 28, impuesta sesenta años atrás en un pequeño sector de mala muerte en Daon y que estuvo en vigencia tan solo unos meses. Se supone que era una regla de contingencia ante una plaga que se descubrió cuando un control de natalidad gratuito para la familias de bajos recursos descubrió una anormalidad en los embriones, y por "piedad" a esas maltrechas vidas y sus familias se decreto la erradicación de semejante "enfermedad". O al menos, eso es lo que dice cualquier registro publico sobre el tema._

 _Por lo que...esto, dormido en la cama, ignorante de todo su potencial, era un boleto dorado para ellos._

 _Un salto enorme en lo que a fusiones humano-maquina se refiere._

 _Y..._

 _¿Estaba viva?. ¿Debería considerarla un alguien y no un algo?. ¿Considerar su potencial?._

 _No, si consideraba el potencial de lo que podía llegar a ser, entonces también tenia que tomar en cuenta la opción real de que fuera el arma de matar perfecta. Fue creada para eso, su patrón central así se lo dictaría, seria su naturaleza._

 _Pero...no cree que algo que este creado a base de **ella** pueda desarrollarse como algo maligno. No puede concebir algo así._

 _No puede..._

 _No puede..._

 _Ser responsable de extinguir lo ultimo que le queda de ella._

* * *

Habia sido una noche tranquila jugando vídeo juegos.

Hasta que el desquiciado de Jack irrumpió en su habitación causando que casi muriera atragantado con un pedazo de dona. Lloro inmediatamente su perdida. Porque puede ser que fuera una dona rancia, pero era su cena, y ahora la mitad de ella yacía en el suelo a un lado de sus calcetines sucios.

Ugh.

-¿Ahora que quieres Jack?, ya te di una tarjeta madre capas de borrar por completo una red de archivos perfectamente codificados. - Y del tamaño de un campo de cosecha, con la complejidad de alta clase. Uno de sus mejores trabajos, si le preguntan. -¿Acaso no te vasta un armagedon tecnológico de dos pulgadas, quieres otra cosa? -

Se detuvo de sus quejas cuando noto que su amigo se recargaba en el marco de su puerta luchando por aire. Se tomaba del pecho e intentaba balbucear algo mientras trataba de aspirar oxigeno al mismo tiempo.

Era algo patético.

-¿Qué dices?, no te entiendo nada, tus lamentos de viejo no me dejan entender. -

-Hic-hicc hasta, haya, él Ahhhg -

-¿Qué? -

-Ayuda esdtf -

Con cuidado y asegurándose de no acercarse demasiado para que no lo llenara de su sudor, le ofreció una lata de refresco para calmarlo. Jack no lo pensó dos veces y tomo bruscamente lo que le ofrecía, bebiéndolo con avidez.

-¡Hay, mi corazón! -Sin cuidado el escandaloso intruso tiro la lata vacía, llevándose de forma dramática una mano a su pecho. - Ya no estoy para estas cosas. -Quitando un poco de cabello de su frente se dejo caer al suelo, aun apoyado en la puerta. -Ugh, mis arterias. Dios, vi mi vida pasar frente a mis ojos...¿En que diablos estaba pensando la maldita mitad del tiempo?-

Cansado de su drama, rodó los ojos buscando su paciencia interior, esa que Shifu tanto lo instaba a encontrar.

-Si, lo que digas. -Dispuesto a ignorarlo le dio la espalda con dirección a su asiento en el asuelo, donde su tableta marcaba una partida perdida.

Maldita sea ahí va su esfuerzo de las dos ultimas horas.

Resentido, miro sobre su hombro a la escusa de adulto muriendo en la puerta de su habitación. -¿Si sabes que tengo mejores cosas que hacer, no?. No tengo tiempo para ti y tus cosas, mejor ve a molestar a Merida. -

Sus palabras debieron tocar un punto importante en ese cableado defectuoso que era el cerebro de Jack, por que como movido por una fuerza misteriosa salto de su lugar libre de todo cansancio.

Sorprendido por el repentino cambio se detuvo en medio de su camino, atento a lo que haría ahora.

Lo que, para sus sorpresa, fue sujetarlo de su sudadera y arrastrarlo por el pasillo como si fuera un muñeco de trapo.

-¡Hey! -Manoteo molesto a la mano que lo sujetaba. -¡¿Que crees que haces?!- Sin respuesta o resultado, comenzó a patear al aire, esperando conectar con la espinilla de Jack, o mejor aun, su entrepierna. -¡bájame! -

-Lo haría, pero tus piernas son muy cortas y no hay tiempo para tus pasos de preescolar. -Manejándolo a su antojo, fue arrastrado por los pasillo extrañamente vacíos de la casa hogar. Lo cual, no podía creer. Siempre había alguien corriendo por ahí causando travesuras o abordando a un alma lo suficientemente desafortunada, y ahora que lo secuestran no hay ninguna sombra al rededor.

¿Donde estaban esos malditos inadaptados cuando los necesitaba?.

Ya se la pagarían después, por ahora...

-¡Mi estatura es adecuada para mi edad!, la doctora ya me lo dijo. -

-¿Si, y también te dijo que tú voz se vuelve aguda con los tonos altos? -

-¡¿Qué?!, ¡Yo no hago eso! -

¡Que falacia!

-Lo estas asiendo justo ahora -

-¡Claro que no! -

-Si, lo haces, y es adorable. -

-¡Bájame para que pueda mostrarte quien es adorable! -

-Lo haré cuando...-

Repentinamente su marcha se detuvo, por lo que no lo pensó dos veces y aprovecho su oportunidad. Se soltó del agarre de Jack con un salto. Estuvo apunto de golpearlo en el estomago por lo que había hecho y como lo trato, cuando noto su rostro sorprendido y extrañamente asustado.

-¿Eh? -Sin perder el tiempo, siguió su linea de visión hasta el otro lado de la entrada de la casa hogar, donde se encontró con una mujer rubia cubierta de sangre que sostenía un cuerpo en sus brazos.

Antes de que pudiera procesar adecuadamente el escenario frente a él, su amigo ya estaba frente a ella tratando de recuperar dicho cuerpo.

-¿Que paso?, ¿Que le paso?, ¿Como nos encontraste aquí? -

Aun tratándose de recuperar de la impresión de ver tanta sangre (Tanta, y tan abundante) se toma un momento para simplemente ver.

La mujer no parece herida, pero la persona en sus brazos sin duda lo esta. Es un cuerpo pálido por la falta de sangre, y supone que mucha de la que cubre a la mujer proviene de ahí. De donde viene el resto... solo lo puede suponer.

Si tenis que ser honesto realmente no le importaba, vive en un orfanato del sub mundo, porquería ha visto. Sabe de eso.

Sin embargo, sigue siendo un niño y no esta blindado contra todo daño. Lo acepta específicamente cuando la mujer baja el cuerpo herido al suelo y puede ver un rostro familiar, uno que no ha visto en años, pero que recuerda muy bien.

Sus ojos están cerrados, pero sabe que son verdes. Los labios están pálidos y resecos, pero puede recordar las veces que lo vio sonreír de lado junto a su hermano. Lo puede recordar riendo, o platicando, dándole un concejo sobre algo.

La ultima vez, lo vio cansado, pero bien.

Y ahora...ahora se estaba muriendo desangrado frente a él.

-Hiro -Aturdido, apenas puede atender al llamado de Jack. Le cuesta entender las palabras porque se siente bajo el agua, pero al final lo logra. -Llama a Rapunzel , avísale, y pídele a Gogo que nos ayude con esto. Vamos a Alora. -

No tiene tiempo para meditar las implicaciones de lo que le están pidiendo, simplemente asiente.

-Si -

Y corre.

* * *

 _Su mano tiembla cuando desconecta el cable mater._

 _En consecuencia, la maquinaria tras de él se detiene por completo y ningún otro sonido que no sea el zumbido de la energía de emergencia se oye._

 _Esto era todo, si el proyecto E1-Z4 funciona o no, estaba por verse. Ya se había asegurado de programar el sistema adecuadamente, y aunque intento borrar el comando que el ejercito diseño, no tuvo suerte. Sus herramientas actuales eran muy limitas, plenamente enfocadas en el mantenimiento y maduración del proyecto, no en su programación._

 _Para este punto, todo archivo y comando ya fue cargado. Lo único que pudo hacer fue bloquear el acceso a dicho archivo, provocando que se necesitara de un código llave para desbloquear su capacidad bélica._

 _A partir de ahí, todo corre por cuenta del Androide._

 _Eso es lo que se dice mientras_ _simplemente se queda en silencio esperando._

 _Era una tortura, cada segundo se siente como minutos y no sabe que hacer con si mismo. Jura que ya había pasado una hora esperando cuando lleno de nerviosismo mira su reloj y nota que solo f_ _ue un minuto de pura tensión en lo que nada paso._

 _Dándose_ _cuenta de eso, y dispuesto a deshacerse de los nervios toma una libreta cercana donde se registran los avances esperando distraerse con algo. No lleva más que un par de paginas llenas de intervalos cuando de pronto, por fin, la bella durmiente frente a él abre los ojos y dos charcos de azul se despiertan en un nuevo mundo._

 _Viendo directamente a él._

 _Con sorpresa suelta todo el aire de sus pulmones y mira de vuelta atentamente._

 _La forma de sus ojos, el largo de sus pestañas, la curva de su nariz. Siente el peso de los años que pasaron, notando la piel tersa y sin imperfecciones de la mujer aparentemente joven frente a él. Deja de lado la libreta que tomo y avanza más de cerca, notando maravillado como deja de verlo para prestar atención a su alrededor._

 _Se mueve lentamente, con elegancia, mientras observa la maquinaria, el techo y las luces._

 _Hay una chispa de curiosidad y asombro en sus ojos que le quitan las fuerzas de las piernas y lo obliga a inclinarse hacia el frente. Sin pensarlo se sostiene de la cama, y en su búsqueda de apoyo encuentra una sus manos._

 _Pálida_ _, delicada._

 _No puede evitarlo, la sujeta con cuidado y se contiene de no mostrar un escalofrió cuando se da cuenta de que no hay ningún tipo de calor ahí._

 _Es solo un recubrimiento de piel sintética fría, que sirve de protección aun montón de metal y circuitos._

 _No es ella._

 _Y quiere apartarse, pero entonces el Androide comienza a mover su mano, a experimentar con el movimiento y el tacto. Con curiosidad y sorpresa, voltea a verla por un momento, notando toda la atención y maravilla que exuda al ver sus manos unidas._

 _Entonces, mientras abre y cierra los dedos, él también lo nota._

 _Su pequeña y fría mano es ligera. Sus uñas están perfectamente cortadas y no hay ningún tipo de corte o imperfección que indiquen una vida en la chatarrera de Daon._

 _No hay restos de esmalte purpura o una muñeca llena de pulseras ridículas y pesadas. Ademas de que sus manos encajan, nunca habían encajado antes._

 _Lo único que puede encontrar en común del presente con la imagen de sus recuerdos, es el agarre firme, he incluso el actual era mucho más aprensivo._

 _No puede evitar señalar eso._

 _-Tienes un agarre fuerte -_

 _Ante su improvisada declaración, con la velocidad de un rayo, el Androide deja de ver atentamente sus manos para verlo directamente a él de nuevo._

 _Su mirada de asombro y curiosidad solo parecieron incrementarse cuando se centro completamente en su persona._

 _No puede evitar sonreír ante eso._

 _Antes, cuando la conoció, ella le había dado un ceño fruncido para luego irse. Y no podría culparla, él hecho a perder su proyecto derramando refresco sobre el. Le tomo un mes completo para convencerla de que lo sentía, y algo más de tiempo para que lo viera con cariño o respeto._

 _Es sorprendente entonces, como el ente recostado en la cama, aún siendo una copia sintética, puede ser y no ser. En medio de la situación, es capas de distinguir la ironía de eso junto con algo nuevo y desconocido descansando frente a sus ojos. Pero aun así toda incredulidad se contiene ante la verdad de que nada de lo que conforma ese cuerpo frente suyo es original. Por lo que la cruel lógica le gana a cualquier pensamiento fuera de lugar._

 _Pero entonces, el Androide le sonríe._

 _Y solo puede describirla como la sonrisa más perfecta que haya visto. Es serena y cálida, y..._

 _Completamente única._

 _Puede sentir su propio corazón latir en respuesta._

 _Lo cual es tonto y extraño porque eso no había pasado desde que era un adolescente, pero supone que no podía ser de otra forma si se dejaba llevar por la melancolía._

 _Si, melancolía. Solo melancolía._

 _Un sentimiento traidor que lo hace corresponder el apretón en su mano de una forma automática._

 _La razón por la que termina llorando mientras corresponde la radiante sonrisa de la mujer recostada en la cama, con un halo de cabello rubio a su alrededor._

 _Es melancólico por que, **ella** nunca llego a sonreirle de esa manera. Ni a sujetar su mano como si fuera su linea de vida o verlo de..._esa _forma. Ya sea por falta de tiempo en ese mundo o cualquier otra cosa, sea como sea, termina llorando por eso. Suavemente en silencio sin derramar una lagrima realmente._

 _Sin embargo, al querer hablar se da cuenta de que es mucho más difícil de hacer sin querer demostrar que tan afectado estaba realmente. Solo le queda esperar que la Androide no sepa identificar o comprender lo que su voz rota significaba cuando hablo en un tono bajo. -Vamos, hay que irnos, antes de que alguien se de cuenta de que despertaste-_

 _El tiempo se estaba acabando, consumiéndose como papel quemado. Pronto, seria cuestión de tiempo para que alguien viniera a verificar el estado del proyecto una vez que el pánico inicial se haya calmado._

 _Por lo que la ayudo a levantarse y a terminar de desconectar los cables unidos a su nuca, viendo asombrado como los puentes de conexión desaparecen por completo tras su largo cabello, y junto con ellos cualquier indicio de que ella no era humana._

 _Por un momento se detiene del todo al ser sorprendido por el espejismo frente a él. Viendo con miedo y sorpresa a la mujer rubia y delicada sentada sobre la orilla de una cama clínica vistiendo un camisón blanco y estéril._

 _La imagen lo asusta mucho y le aprieta el corazón. Es como volver a ver un cumulo de pesadillas que dejaron el polvo de su mente para volver a la vida._

 _Pero entonces, la luz de emergencia se vuelve solo un poco más clara y todo cambia. Las vías intravenosas se vuelven cables negros y rojos, la camilla de un hospital se vuelve una simple base de metal sin sabanas manchadas con algo de sangre, y por sobre todo, el cuerpo delgado y pálido no lo esta viendo con ojos hundidos que se extinguen con el tiempo. En su lugar, un cuerpo sano lo mira atentamente con grandes ojos vivos y hermosos sin ningún tipo de dolor._

 _Entonces, cuando la pesadilla se va, es que se da cuenta._

No es ella.

 _Tan simple, tan contundente._

 _Es algo completamente nuevo...es alguien completamente nueva._

 _Y aun contra todo el dolor de su corazón, vuelve a sonreír. Es entonces cuando él toma su mano, y no intenta pretender que solo lo hizo para ayudarla a levantarse y ser un soporte para que pueda caminar._

 _Simplemente lo acepta. Lo deja ser._

 _Este es su ultimo adiós, el más definitivo de todos. Porque ya no existe ni siquiera una plantilla Beta, y se asegurara de que jamas vuelva a existir ningún modelo como ese otra vez. De una forma contundente, todo rastro de ella se fue._

 _Y ahora, solo queda algo completamente nuevo por construirse._

 _Alguien que lo va a necesitar porque el mundo de ahí afuera era un jungla salvaje, y más que nada, lamentaría que todo lo que vio en eso ojos terminara por extinguirse. Toda esa curiosidad y maravilla merecían ver el mundo, experimentarlo sin miedo o complejo por ser algo completamente diferente que nadie nunca haya visto. Algo hecho para destruir._

 _Él se aseguraría de que esa lucha interna nunca pasara._

 _Lo dice tan enserio, somo un corazón que encuentra una nueva esperanza puede decirlo._

* * *

Así que cuando descubre algo que no debe, algo grande que lo cambiara todo, no duda.  
Toma su mano y corre.

:

::

:

* * *

Dios, eso fue largo.

Y un poco inesperado si tengo que ser honesta. No se supone que esta historia se desarrollara como lo hizo, ya que quería obligarme a escribir algo corto y dejado en un final abierto. Sin embargo, como abran notado falle en la primera parte de eso, ¿Pero que puedo decir?, no mentí cuando dije que me gusta el CyberPunk y crear un universo nuevo siempre es tan emocionante...

Sea como sea, espero que no los haya aburrido y que al menos hubiera sido entretenido.

Y si por curiosidad, se preguntan porque escogí esta historia para el tema del día, puedo decirles que en mi mente fue algo obvio. _Amor a primera vista._ Este puede llegar de muchas formas, y francamente, me negaba a escoger una manera cliché de relatarlo. Solo espero haber hecho un buen trabajo.

 **Notas para le Gente curiosa:**

 **-** Según una pagina de codificado (con dudosa fiabilidad) el texto del inicio quiere decir: **Abriendo programas- sistema funcionando- todo en orden-Despierta.  
** -Toda la base para el mundo en que se desarrolla la historia viene de las dos películas llamadas "Metropolis". La de 1927 fue el pilar para crear el sub mundo Daon y su explotación industrializada, mientras que la versión japonesa de 2001 ayudo para la idea de que el Androide fuera hecho a imagen y semejanza de alguien muy querido, ademas de la dualidad de destrucción dentro de ella.  
-Decidí dejar a libre interpretación del lector si E1-Z4 es de hecho, la verdadera Elsa, o si esta "Elsa" es solo una modificación de alguien más como Astrid. Quiero que se tome en serio el dolor de no saber si es solo una mala copia o alguien completamente nueva. Que quede la duda de si en efecto, hay la posibilidad de un amor residual o uno nuevo.  
-Por cierto, no,la razón por la que Hiccup y Elsa estén escapando no es porque hayan descubierto que ella existe y que él saboteo todo el proyecto. En realidad, solo es un problema secundario que hace mas grande la bola de nieve de problemas de Hiccup.  
-Casi lo olvidaba, en algunas partes parece que Hiccup es algo mayor, pero en realidad no. Simplemente necesita anteojos por su vista cansada y en realidad tiene como 26 o 27 años en esta historia. Elsa sin embargo, tiene su apariencia de 21.


	5. Chapter 5: Classic

Bueno, ¿Que puedo decir?, me encontré con un post viejo en Tumblr sobre HiccelsaWeek, y me encanto. Me gustaría poder dibujar, pero como no soy muy buena en eso, me conforme con llenar este espacio de historias aleatorias.

Las primeras serán con la temática de aquella semana, para después seguir con one-shots independientes. Todas aquellas ideas Random que no son del todo largas o suficientes para crear un fic, pero que se merecen su espacio.

Y si han leído algo de mis trabajos anteriores en los diferentes fandom, sabrán que no miento cuando digo que lo que aquí acontecerá sera muy variado.

Sin más, espero que les guste.

* * *

 **Tema:** Día 4 : _Classic_

 **Etiqueta:** T

 **Categoría** **:** Angustia -Romance

 **Sinopsis: (** UA. Madame Buterffly). No había peor momento para que volviera a su vida, pero él había vuelto, y eso era lo importante.

 **Advertencia:** Sin final feliz...aunque bueno, eso viene incluido con la etiqueta de la Angustia.

* * *

.

:.

:

 _Él prometió volver._

Lo susurro contra sus labios húmedos por las lagrimas en un ultimo beso compartido que sabia a sal y tristeza. Su soldado la había tomado a cada lado de su rostro, mirandola directamente a los ojos mientras se lo repetía una vez más.

"Volveré"

* * *

Zarpa una mañana en un barco que lo llevara de vuelta a casa. Un hogar que había dejado lejos cuando la guerra se expandió y requería que los hombres abandonaran la tierra que los vio nacer sin una promesa de poder volver. Solo el deber, solo la obligación.

Él fue tomado de su propia tierra cuando la juventud y la adultez se desdibujaban, traído por el mismo basto mar que ahora se lo lleva de regreso, a donde su familia y amigos lo esperaban luego de una gran y angustiosa ausencia.

Una ausencia de cinco años, y en la que sólo fue suyo por dos de ellos.

Su hermana teme por ello, por ella. La mira con ojos tristes y apenas murmura sus miedos, los que involucran promesas rotas y amores que no volverán. Porque ahí afuera, tras un vasto y desconocido horizonte, había una vida antes de ella, una parte de él que en realidad nunca conocerá.

Pero ella no teme. No se preocupa por vidas pasados y no duda de su palabra.

Sabe que él volverá y que un día verá un sendero de humo elevándose desde el borde del mar, y entonces aparecerá un barco...

Un barco blanco que entra al puerto, tronando sus cañoneras como si fueran un saludo.

Estará segura entonces, de que él ha venido.

Se lo asegura con convicción y todos los días sube la colina para ser la primera en divisarlo.

* * *

El tiempo pasa, las estaciones cambian y muchos barcos atracan en el puerto, pero ninguno lo trae de regreso.

Eventualmente, deja de bajar por la colina con el corazón galopando en su pecho, en sus entrañas. Porque cada vez que llega al puerto y ninguno de los hombres que desembarcan es su soldado, un poco de su corazón muere.

No quiere eso, así que, en su lugar, se queda esperando sentada en la cima, manteniendo a su corazón protegido y seguro...

 _Esperando._

* * *

Los años pasan.

Y un día de verano, cuando esta tendiendo la ropa, puede ver como un hombre se aleja de la multitud de las faldas del puerto.

Se vuelve una pequeña manchita conforme va subiendo por la colina que ha sido suya desde que sus pies se enraizaron al suelo, con esperanzas y sueños, junto con un aniño en el dedo.

Ese pequeño punto es extraño, porque todos saben eso y nadie se mete en sus asuntos. Pero no es algo menos que curiosa, y entonces se pregunta:

"¿Quién podrá ser?".

* * *

Su curiosidad la hace cuestionarse lo que aquel extraño buscaría decirle, preguntarle. Mueve sus pies de su lugar en el tendero, y avanza a la única entrada y camino que hay en esa colina.

Pero entonces, todas sus maquinaciones y suposiciones, junto con sus saludos apenas practicados se detienen cuando oye que llaman su nombre.

No con el que todos la llaman, con el que ha vivido toda su vida. Si no con aquel que fuera nombrada en su corazón, por aquel que se fue y no volvió.

Al reconocer eso sus piernas tiemblan y se detienen, junto con un par de latidos en su pecho.

La voz se vuelve conocida y extraña a la vez, siente que no es suyo del todo y no sabe qué hacer.

Así que huye lejos, se esconde tras una pequeña pared.

En parte por miedo, y en parte por temor a morir de alegría cuando ve su cabello castaño aparecer por el sendero.

* * *

Conforme ese pequeño juego de las escondidas se prolonga, la voz suena cada vez más preocupada rondando por el lugar como un alma en pena.

El lamento la desgarra, porque quiere ir con él, a sus brazos. Llenarlo de besos y regar el suelo con sus lágrimas de alegría porque:

 _"Yo sabía que tu volverías"._

Pero no hace ninguna de esas cosas que ha querido hacer con desesperación cada día.

En su lugar, aprovecha un momento fuera del tiempo y se escabulle, se aleja. Va a donde está su corazón, jugando entre un parche de florecillas amarillas. No pierde el tiempo admirándolo como siempre lo hace y lo toma entre sus brazos.

Lo sujeta fuertemente y corre colina abajo, dejando detrás un llamado que tiene los últimos cuatro años esperando.

Pero ella ya había tomado su decisión.

Se aleja, se aparta.

Hace lo que es mejor ahora que el tiempo había avanzado y se los había llevado lejos a ambos, uno a cada extremo, con un vasto mar de por medio.

Ahora, que ambos compartes alianzas, pero no votos. Una historia, pero no el momento adecuado.

Porque él se fue, la dejo y ambos avanzaron sin el otro.

Solamente había sido ella la que se quedó.

Sobre la colina, con su corazón creciendo cada día hasta que no pudo más y un momento perfecto abrió los ojos y le hizo compañía. En esa solitaria casa, en esa solitaria vida. Hasta que no pudo huir más y termino tomando la mano de alguien que la había amado toda la vida y que prometió nunca irse.

Ella, a cambio, promedio intentarlo.

Y ahora…sabe que él hizo lo mismo.

Avanzo sin ella, creció sin ella. Y todo ello perfectamente inconsciente del pedazo de él que caminaba por el mundo.

Estaba claro entonces, que ninguno se necesitaba, y que era mejor que las cosas así se quedaran.

Con él del otro lado del mar viviendo una vida que ella no conoce y de la que de ninguna forma podría ser parte, y ella, con los pies sobre la tierra y un corazón roto, pero en sanación, mientras otro le sonríe con grandes y brillantes ojos verdes.

* * *

Así que corre sin mirar atrás, perdiéndose entre un mar de hierba verde.

Porque ahora es su momento de partir lejos, y no volver.

::

:

* * *

Esta bien, tengo que admitir que decidirme por un tema adecuado para la etiqueta del día fue particularmente difícil. Es decir, hay muchas cosas "clasicas". Desde una canción, cuento, obra...película.

Al final me decidí por una obra, aunque originalmente quería hacerlo de una película (Casa blanca). Pero luego decidí darle algo de crédito al teatro, y tome a una de todas las obras que conozco: Y esa fue "Madame Buterffly" luego de que me encontré con una presentación de "Miss saigon" (Una obra basada en la opera italiana que ya mencione antes). Fue como una bombilla de inspiración porque tomo elementos esenciales de la obra original y logro crear su propia historia.

Y ahora, aquí presento una versión mía, de una historia que siempre me ha parecido muy triste. En este caso, a diferencia de la obra original, Hiccup si amaba a Elsa, pero por razones muy dramáticas (y algo largas de explicar) tuvo que casarse, pero eso no quería decir que olvidara su promesa. En esta historia, sin embargo, aunque Elsa se resistió tanto como pudo, no fue tan fuerte como Madame Butterfly y acepto la propuesta de matrimonio de otro hombre...pero hey, al menos no tomo una solución _tan_ drástica como la protagonista de la obra original.

Solo hizo lo que en Frozen y corrió bien lejos (?)

Bueno cabe mencionar que tome este one-shot para poder cumplir una de mis metas: Escribir solo mil palabras XD ¡wiiiii!...(fue una pesadilla). Y Para mostrar un clásico algo olvidado de la cultura popular.

Por cierto, les recomiendo mucho ver "Miss saigon"...al menos si les gusta los dramas de guerra, ambientados en Vietnam.

 **Notas para le Gente curiosa:**

-La canción inspiración para el fic es una de la obra original, "Madame Butterfly" y se llama "Un bel di vedremo ", búsquenla y se darán cuenta de que en realidad ya la han escuchado al menos una vez. Yo recomiendo el vídeo con la interpretación de Ying Huang. Ya esta subtitulado y es de donde me base para escribirlo todo.  
-Esto en realidad iba a incluir a más personajes, pero quería mantenerme en el reto de solo mil palabras así que...  
-Si quieren saber, en la historia original el soldado se casa con Butterfly como "una aventura fuera de casa" y vuelve años después, con una esposa. A diferencia de él, Butterfly si lo amaba y lo espero todo ese tiempo, rechazando la propuesta de matrimonio de un príncipe y viviendo como pudo con su pequeño hijo. Al final, cuando el hombre vuelve y se da cuenta de que ella lo había estado esperando devotamente todo ese tiempo, se siente culpable. Pero ya es tarde para cualquier cosa por que Butterfly, al darse cuenta de que el había vuelto a casarse se quita la vida, no sin ante asegurarse de que su hijo se quedara con su padre.

 **Warlocktounge:** Hey gusto en verte por aquí!. Sobre tu duda: _La regla 28_ se baza en un cazo de la vida real, cuando en estados unido en los años 70 engañaron a 600 personas de ascendencia afroamericana para que se inyectaran vitaminas para mejorar su salud. Pero lo que en realidad estaban haciendo era contagiarlos de sifilis para ver como afectaba al ser humano. Esto obviamente genero muchas muertes por no recibir un tratamiento adecuado.  
En ese UA se hizo algo parecido, se tomo a una pequeña población de mujeres embarazadas de Daon que no podían tener acceso a un tratamiento medico adecuado y se les prometió ayuda. Sin embargo, lo que en realidad querían era poner en practica sus experimentos de manipulación genética. Naturalmente esto no salio bien, y decidieron encubrir el error y decir que la malformación de los fetos era en realidad un producto de una enfermedad nueva y desconocida.  
Para borrar el error decidieron implementar la "regla 28", que prácticamente era matar a los bebes por que eso era más humano que dejarlos vivir como monstruos.  
Por eso Hiccup lo menciona como algo cruel, a pesar de que no es, ni por asomo, lo peor que los altos mandos de Alora hayan hecho.  
...Espero que tu duda haya sido resuelta, y perdón por tardar tanto en responder.


	6. Chapter 6: Alternative Universe

Bueno, ¿Que puedo decir?, me encontré con un post viejo en Tumblr sobre HiccelsaWeek, y me encanto. Me gustaría poder dibujar, pero como no soy muy buena en eso, me conforme con llenar este espacio de historias aleatorias.

Las primeras serán con la temática de aquella semana, para después seguir con one-shots independientes. Todas aquellas ideas Random que no son del todo largas o suficientes para crear un fic, pero que se merecen su espacio.

Y si han leído algo de mis trabajos anteriores en los diferentes fandom, sabrán que no miento cuando digo que lo que aquí acontecerá sera muy variado.

Sin más, espero que les guste.

* * *

 **Tema:** Día 6 : _Alternative Universe_

 **Etiqueta:** K+

 **Categoría** **:** Humor - Parody

 **Sinopsis:**. Hora libre en clase y una charla casual sobre un tema casual, abre un universo de posibilidades. O de cuando divagar debería de ser una especialidad.

 **Nota/ queja:** _¿Universo alternativo?_ , ¿de verdad?, ¡todo Hiccelsa es un maldito universo alternativo!.

* * *

.

:.

:

Arrojar sus mochilas aun lado y desplegarse cómodamente en formación delta, les tomo exactamente diez segundos, y eso solo porque Fred demoro un poco en encontrar su mazo desgastado de UNO dentro de su mochila.

Fue una coordinación impresionante y precisa que dejaría en vergüenza a cualquier grupo atlético de la escuela, y le haría preguntarse a cualquier curioso cómo era posible que personas que apenas veían la luz del sol y tuvieran nula condición física pudieran construir una formación perfecta sin apenas mirarse.

La entrenadora Calhoun sin duda mataría por esa velocidad de reacción en sus chicas.

-Entonces -Empezando una charla con casualidad, Honey Lemon tomo las siete cartas que Fred le ofrecía mientras los veía a todos. A su lado, Wasabi seguía su ejemplo. -¿Alguien sabe que paso esta vez para que el profesor Robinson cancelara la clase en el último minuto? –

Él hombre era profesional y atento, se tomaba su clase enserio y era un excelente maestro que inspiraba a sus alumnos a mejor constantemente. Sin embargo, era bien conocida su peculiar familia completamente caótica en la que reinaba la anarquía en todos los niveles, por lo que siempre había una emergencia que atender o un lugar al cual ir inmediatamente.

Cosa que, era aparentemente el caso actual cuando contesto una llamada y salió del aula disculpándose con ellos y luciendo notoriamente alerta.

No regreso, y quedo claro que no lo haría cuando la profesora de biología Jane Porter fue a darles el anuncio de su repentina hora libre. La cual, obviamente, sería muy bien aprovechada por ellos.

Ya se preocuparían por su profesor después. Ese hombre estaba hecho de madera dura y su familia también, así que sabían estarían bien al final.

-Yo oí que su hijo volvió a meterse en problemas. -Comento Fred compartiéndoles la información a sabiendas.

Nadie se sorprendió de su aparente catálogo de información inter escolar. Él era sorprendentemente bueno manteniéndose informado de todo y todos, siendo una fuente confiable de información cuando algún rumor quería ser aclarado, siendo muy probablemente porque era una persona amigable que mantenía conocidos en todas las carreras y todos confiaban en él y su buena voluntad.

Al igual que ellos justo en ese momento de ocio. Fred no era de esa facultad, y francamente nadie sabía a cuál pertenecía el chico realmente, pero a ninguno le importaban sus intromisiones y desapariciones fantasmas a sus aulas cada vez que el chico tuviera la gana.

Sólo sus infames trampas al jugar cartas, razón por la cual Honey acerco su mazo al pecho y miro sospechosamente a Fred que había tomado asiento a su lado quedando entre ella y Hiccup.

A su vez, este comenzó a acomodar sus cartas por color cuando pregunto. -¿Wilbur, ese chico que es compañero de Hiro? –

Esos dos siempre estaban metiéndose en nuevos problemas y arrastrando con ellos a esa tranquila chica llamada violeta. La pobrecita fue elegida contra su voluntad para ser el tercer mosquetero del mal.

-Si, ¿Tú porque crees que Tadashi salió corriendo tras de Robinson como si sus pantalones se incendiaran? -

Oh.

-No seas tan negativa Gogo -Siempre siendo el espíritu de la positividad, Honey puso su cuatro rojo sobre el pequeño grupo de cartas en ciernes tratando de no ser tan negativa como su amiga ante la situación. -Tal vez quería ir al baño, o tenía algo que hacer. -

-Claro, y por eso le gritaba a su teléfono "No Hiro, no vayas hacia la luz" –

Todos pararon de golpe para verla atentamente por sobre el filo de sus cartas, causando que la asiática reventara una burbuja rosa de goma antes de responder con fastidio.

-No soy la única que debe de notar que si Hiro realmente estuviera agonizando ni siquiera habría podido llamar, lo más seguro es que sólo le dé un susto de muerte para que cuando se entere de lo que realmente hizo este tan aliviado de que está bien que no lo regañara tan mal. –

Bueno, ciertamente eso sonaba como algo que haría Hiro. El chico una vez fingió que se desangraba hasta la muerte para evitar que Tadashi lo enfrentara por lastimarse al allanar propiedad privada. Y la verdad era que sólo se hizo una cortada que sano rápido, pero diablos, el niño debería de ser nominado a un maldito Oscar.

-Mientras nadie resultara herido creo que este tiempo libre es muy bien agradecido. –Termino por opinar sabiendo que cualquier problema que esos chicos vandálicos causaran, serian rápidamente perdonados y dejados libres para atormentar las calles para la próxima semana, cuando su maestro y amigo volverían a recibir una llamada que los sacaría del aula.

-Amen hermano. – Apoyo Wasabi dejando su carta azul, teniendo mucho cuidado al momento de posicionarla sobre el pequeño bulto que se molestó en ordenar para que todas las cartas estuvieran alineadas, sin ninguna esquina fuera de lugar.

¿Para que si naturalmente todos arrojarían su carta sin cuidado?, no lo sabían.

Después de él Gogo comento, y _sorpresa_ , arrojo su carta sin siquiera verla y ganando que las cartas de arriba se desacomodaran por el impulso. Wasabi solo atino a abrir grandemente los ojos y a oprimir los labios para no gritar. -Apenas y tengo tiempo para respirar –

Y aquí van los primeros tres minutos del juego.

-Yo no recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que dormí más de cuatro horas seguidas- La siguió Honey Lemon, aparentemente perfectamente funcional por la cantidad industrial de cafeína que todos sabían que consumía. La razón por la cual el cuarto del café de la facultad tenía su propio presupuesto y recaudación anual.

En otro tiempo eso era inquietante, ahora sólo era un hecho más de la vida. Como la goma de mascar que Gogo siempre masticaba o el Toc de Wasabi. Todos pasaron de preocuparse por eso y los dejaron ser.

 _Sé la vi._

-Si – Concedió Fred con un tono cansado siguiendo las quejas del grupo. -Las cosas han esto intensas, ni siquiera he podido leer el nuevo volumen de Ultra Lord, _"Ultra Lord y la invasión del parasito sanguijuela"_ -

Había varias cosas raras en esa declaración, como la idea de que Fred hiciera _algo_ o que, de hecho, administrara su tiempo. Pero por más que quisiera preguntar sobre algo de eso, Wasabi decidió centrase sólo en una cosa, en la que sabría que si tendría una respuesta y no otra de sus divagaciones extrañas sobre teorías de conspiración.

Así que dijo. -¿Parasito sanguijuela?, ¿no es eso algo redundante?-

A su lado, Gogo se inclinó en el respaldo de su asiento para después responder a su pregunta.

-No lo creo, un parasito es un organismo que depende de otro, una relación en la que el huésped y él obtienen un veneficio mutuo, mientras que una sanguijuela es un pequeño depredador –

-Si, que se adhiere a otro ser vivo y se alimenta de su sangre, ¿Ves?, parasito. –Contrarresto obvio, esperando que vieran la correlación sencilla que demostraba claramente como ese animal infernal era un parasito chupa sangre.

Claro que, su opinión basada en la experiencia de un mal viaje de campamento no parecía ser muy popular, porque inmediatamente después de su declaración maestra, Hiccup irrumpió sin ninguna vergüenza y consideración.

-No necesariamente, las sanguijuelas se alimentan principalmente de gusanos, crustáceos y larvas. Beber tu sangre sería un beneficio secundario– Dijo dejando caer un más cuatro que Fred tuvo que comer sin previo aviso, causando que soltara un "Oh, vamos" molesto y que Hiccup riera.

De pronto y luego de un tiempo sin decir nada, Honey Lemon hablo con una voz pequeña. -…¿Saben?, tiene sentido que el villano sea entonces un "parasito sanguijuela". -Rápidamente sus palabras causaron que recibiera las miradas incrédulas de todos, por lo que agrego rápidamente. -Es decir, es un parasito que chupa tu sangre, se adhiere a ti y te come hasta que mueres, es, es muy aterrador. – Balbuceo sin poder evitarlo.

Nadie encontró necesario agregar nada más y todos lo dejaron pasar, o al menos, todos los que no eran Fred, quien salto en su lugar y exclamo con entusiasmo.

-¡Exacto, Honey Lemon si entiende!- En su alegría, se echó para atrás elevando un poco las patas de la silla, deteniéndose de caer y posiblemente romperse la cabeza sólo por pura practica en caídas. En sus adentros Hiccup admiro eso, ojalá él tuviera su equilibrio, se evitaría muchos tropiezos y moretones. -Una invasión de parásitos bebedores de sangre provenientes del fondo marino es algo muy serio. –

-¿Fondo marino?-

Ignorando la pregunta dicha en voz baja, se lanzó al frente recargándose en la paleta de su asiento, dándoles una imagen de presentador de televisión en sus años cincuenta. -Además, esta invasión llega justo en el momento de las "guerras bajo llave" el arco argumental donde el general átomo y partícula de hierro lideran bandos contrarios de super héroes. –

-Espera un minuto, ¿ese arco no fue el año pasado?. – Wasabi lo interrumpió para preguntar dudoso. -Lo recuerdo muy bien porque me obligaste a teñir tus calzoncillos para el traje y a verte practicar tus poses heroicas para la Comicon mientras lo hacía. –

La imagen mental fue suficiente para que todos los demás se estremecieran y bloquearan inmediatamente el recuerdo de ver a Fred vestido en un traje de plástico rojo y azul que dejaba muy poco a la imaginación.

Nadie quería ir y recorrer esos oscuros pasillos de la memoria, por lo que se sintieron muy agradecidos cuando Gogo retomo el verdadero tema.

-Si, ¿no es donde lloraste porque el hombre mosca perdió a la mujer Catarina? – Aquella vez había irrumpido en el laboratorio de pruebas como un novio que irrumpe en una boda en una de esas novela de mala calidad, causando que algunos proyectos explotaran o se rompieran al caer de manos asustadas por su precipitada entrada. Ignoro todo y se adentro en medio de gritos de frustración y lágrimas de agonía por proyectos perdidos para lanzarse sobre Honey y llorar amargamente el adelanto exclusivo de la muerte de unos de sus super héroes favoritos.

Y si, todo eso aun vestido en su Cosplay.

-¡¿Qué?!, ¡Spoiler! –Alarmados por el grito repentino, movieron su atención a un Hiccup claramente consternado.

Fue entonces cuando la asiática se dio cuenta de que ese día él había salido con Tadashi y otros dos compañeros de clase para participar en una competencia en otra ciudad, por lo que no estuvo presente en el acto más dramático que el laboratorio de ingeniería hubiera visto jamás, y se perdió el llanto de Fred junto con las consiguientes dos horas de diatriba indignada sobre como eso era un acto desalmado y cruel.

Algo que, claramente, Hiccup abría apoyado al ser un fiel fan del super héroe y su inseparable compañera. No era un secreto su fanatismo, que, aunque no tan intenso como el de su amigo Geek que berreo intensamente, si se ganó una mirada conmocionada y que prácticamente olvidara su juego de cartas.

Lucia como un niño pequeño al que le dijeron que santa no existe.

Eso movió algo en Gogo, por lo que hizo algo que casi no encontraba porque hacer. Se disculpo. -Lo siento. –

Claro que sus disculpas no solucionaron mucho, no cambio el hecho de que Hiccup se desinflara en su asiento y dejara los hombros caer. -Hombre, realmente me gustaba esa pareja –

Ahora bien, en cualquier otro momento alguien bromearía o distraería el tema para mejorar el estado de ánimo luego de arruinarle algo que amaba a tu amigo, pero Gogo no era una amiga normal, o una persona emocionalmente abierta, por lo que hizo lo que siempre hace en esos momentos.

Corto todo el drama.

-Me pregunto porque será. -Menciono sarcástica, pero carente de mordida. Siguió el juego donde se había quedado y arrojo un más dos sin cuidado, asegurándose de dejar en claro que ella no hablaba enserio. -Un Nerd socialmente inepto que de pura casualidad consigue que una chica fuera de su liga se fije en él, y luego ambos luchan contra el crimen. -Entonces le dio una mirada obvia. -¿A quiénes me recuerdan?-

-¿A Hiccup y Elsa? -Estaba siendo sarcástica por lo que no esperaba una respuesta real. Sin embargo, la alegre interrupción de Honey Lemon ayudaría a mejorar el ambiente así que simplemente agrego.

-Bingo. –

Y tal como lo esperaba, Hiccup no la decepciono, y mordió el sebo rápidamente ignorando su bajo estado de ánimo para comenzar a replicar indignado.

-Primero que nada, es mucho más que "sólo luchan contra el crimen" . -Le señalo aumentando la fuerza en su voz y sentándose derecho. Después de todo nunca te metas con un Nerd sabelotodo fanático de un tema, te freirán la cabeza con información innecesaria y detallada, justo como estaba haciendo en ese momento. Hablándoles con la seguridad con la que expone en su equipo de debate o cuando Snotloud hace algo particularmente estúpido que involucraría a la policía.

Es decir, una postura seria, una voz firme y una mirada que te dice que estas siendo un niño tonto por decir lo contrario a él.

-Los comics del hombre mosca retratan perfectamente la dualidad entre la humanidad perdida por un experimento que salió mal, y la oportunidad de una nueva vida donde se da cuenta de que es más que sólo un científico de un laboratorio multimillonario y corrupto. -Inspirado, prosiguió. -Fue apoyado y acompañado de una fuerte mujer e inteligente que ya lo conocía cuando aún no era alguien. El suyo fue un amor que prospero en tiempos difíciles, donde ambos tenían que rencontrarse a sí mismos luego de perderlo todo, se amaron antes y lo hicieron después. –

Unos solitarios aplausos emocionados resonaron entre el silencio de miradas fijas, provenientes de la única rubia del lugar.

Quien termino por detenerse conmovida, y se limpió un lagrima por semejante discurso mientras agrego soñadora. -Muy inspirador. –

-E innecesariamente intenso y cursi – Se quejo Gogo, claramente molesta por el rumbo empalagoso que tomo la situación y arrugando el ceño en dirección a Hiccup, quien claramente se había proyectado.

-Como sea – Incomodo y queriendo mover el tema a algo menos…personal, wasabi retomo un punto anterior, lanzando su nueva carta y apartando su vista de un avergonzado castaño que cerro la boca y volvió a querer fundirse con su asiento. -El arco del que hablas se repite, ¿Por qué?-

Ante la sola mención de un tema que si entendía, Fred volvió a moverse como pez en el agua y desestimo la pregunta de su amigo con soltura. -Pfff, ¿No es obvio? -

-No-

-Para nada-

-Yo apenas te entiendo la mayoría del tiempo-

-Ugh, incultos, ¿y se dicen genios?- Molesto con ellos y su ofensiva falta de cultura, se giró a su costado y comenzó a buscar desesperadamente en su mochila, para detenerse de golpe no mucho tiempo después para prácticamente arrojarles a la cara un comic lleno de héroes con trajes llamativos y con explosiones de fondo. Señalo rápidamente un numero en el título, a la par que lo leía en voz alta. –"Las tierras espejo: Tierra 6 V.S Tierra 6B"-

¿Eso se suponía que tenía algún sentido?, porque ellos simplemente se voltearon a ver uno al otro esperando que alguno tuviera la respuesta.

Cosa que, francamente no era así. Ellos eran Nerds, pero no _ese_ tipo de Nerd. Lo suyo eran la tecnología y las matemáticas, no los comics, películas o novelas gráficas, y era un poco ofensivo que los demás automáticamente pensaran que podían mencionar de memoria los nombres de todos los personajes de Star Wars.

Diablos, el único que tenia un conocimiento general de los comics era Hiccup, y sólo porque fueron su inspiración para comenzar a dibujar, e incluso él tenia un conocimiento limitado.

Fred sabia eso, ¿Así que por que se sorprendía y los veía como si fueran la vergüenza de la especie humana?. Era ridículo, ellos serían los próximos arquitectos que moldearían el futuro, no necesitaban saber sobre qué diablos estaba hablando esta vez.

Por lo que permanecieron en silencio contentos consigo mismos y con mucha menos culpa por ser ignorantes en un tema.

Dejaron a Fred continuar, viendo como su incredulidad crecía.

-¿Gemelos malvados?, ¿La dimensión desconocida?- Mientras hablaba, seguía sacando diversas historietas con variados y extraños personajes que posaban heroicamente. - ¿No, nada? -Exasperado por su falta de respuesta o interés arrojo los comics de nuevo dentro de su mochila, viéndolos con grandes ojos e incredulidad. -¿Las millones de posibilidades?, **¿Universos alternos?.-**

Eso, claro, trajo al rodeo un tema que si conocían, por lo que les fue más fácil preguntar.

-¿Los comics toman en cuenta a la ciencia y sus teorías de universos alternos?-

-Los comics son muy científicos. –Respondió ofendido, alzando la nariz y abrazando protectoramente a su mochila de la misma forma en la que lo harías con tu bebé.

Oh, estos filisteos.

-Los sándwiches invisibles y fórmulas que te convierten en lagarto, _no es ciencia_ – Puntuó Wasabi, cansado de la definición de ciencia que tenia su amigo y sus incesantes pedidos de cosas imposibles.

Una vez incluso lo había seguido por un día entero mientras él rogaba que le hiciera un exoesqueleto como el de partícula de hierro. Lo había intentado de todo para explicarle que eso era simplemente imposible, pero Fred siempre le respondería con la misma frase.

La que uso en ese momento.

-Por ahora –

Cansada de todo esto, Gogo hecho la cabeza hacia atrás mientras se quejaba fastidiada. -Ya hemos hablado de esto, el género se llama ciencia ficción por una buena razón, es mayoritariamente ficticio. –

La gente simplemente no adquiere superpoderes porque una hormiga radioactiva te pica, en todo caso te intoxicas o enfermas gravemente, no te vuelves un super héroe.

Pero Fred no opinaba lo mismo, él creía firmemente en la posibilidad de superhumanos o tecnología avanzada y excéntrica que creaba mundos fantásticos. Le gustaba la idea de justicia e historias épicas, y era algo que en cierto modo era inspirador, pero cuando has escuchado platicas de horas sobre el mejor traje y teorías sin sentido sobre un posible conejo del tiempo que era el verdadero villano oculto, una persona normal tenia todo el derecho a cansarse de los temas Geek fácilmente.

Por lo que cerro los ojos con cansancio cuando el fastidio con pies al que llama amigo se enfrento a ella y se mostró ofendido.

Ya estaba esperando alguna replica ejemplificada con frases excéntricas sacada de sus historietas, cuando fue sorprendida con su declaración.

-La mayoría de la ciencia también es ficticia, y los veo discutiendo con tanta fuerza como mis compañeros amantes de comics, ¿Cuál es la diferencia? -

Fue un golpe inesperado que los sorprendió con la guardia baja dejándolos desprevenidos. Al menos, hasta que Honey Lemon lo respaldo en medio del silencio.

-Fred tiene razón- Dijo conciliadora y un poco sorprendida por las inesperadas palabras de su amigo. - La mayoría de los descubrimientos o inventos empezaron como una idea loca, que luego demostró ser cierta, mucho de lo que los comics imaginan son cosas que sólo esperan ser reales-

Sin embargo, lo que esperaba fuera tomado enserio fue rápidamente desestimado por el comentario de una recuperada Gogo.

-¿Cómo un hombre lobo que usa traje de espandex mientras salva la ciudad de Seattle?- Señalo refiriéndose a uno de esos personajes que Fred sigue con regularidad. Un Lobo que fue mordido por un hombre radioactivo y consiguió la habilidad de transformarse en humano cada luna llena.

¿Cómo diablos eso era científico?.

-Oye, no te metas con lobo hombre, es un héroe muy noble-

Sintiendo que la charla podría volverse tediosa, Wasabi decidió interrumpir y ser un mediador de paz.

-Mira- Comenzó llamando la atención de su amigo alejándolo del duelo de miradas que mantenía con Gogo. - Objetivamente puedo ver el punto. Los personajes te dejan identificarte con ellos, y es genial imaginar que, dadas las alineaciones correctas, podrías ser un super héroe- Ese siempre seria el atractivo de los comics, sin embargo… -Eso no quiere decir que sea posible. -

-Como que, literalmente, hay un universo donde lo eres-Fred argumento con mucha seguridad y una mirada de obviedad en su dirección. -Y probablemente uses un genial traje de combinación verde con negro y tengas una genial arma a base de láseres…¡incluso podrías usar tu apodo como nombre clave!. – Exaltado por esa idea, dejo sus cartas boca abajo y alzo una mano mostrando el horizonte. -Ya lo veo, "Wasabi :El héroe que condimentara a los villanos con justicia." –

Su frase heroica gano que todos rieron descaradamente, y que el moreno se mostrara incómodo.

-Eso es completamente ridículo…- Dijo molesto. -Yo no tendría frases tontas. – En todo caso, seria algo como "Te daré una probada de justicia" o algo que realmente intimide a los villanos y no los haga creer que son perseguidos por un platillo de Sushi.

-Ni serias capas de ser un héroe solitario, Wasabi sin duda seria parte de un equipo. -Acuso Gogo completamente ajena a su imagen mental de su alter ego posado sobre la cornisa de un edificio.

-Oye…- Replico ofendido por su falta de fe. -Pero es verdad. –Termino aceptando con demasiada facilidad.

Después de todo la chica tenia razón, él no podía saltarse las lucen en rojo ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello. Muy probablemente necesitaría de alguien que pudiera patear traseros sin chillar y pedir disculpas inmediatamente después.

-¡Eso es doblemente genial!- Saltando de su asiento, Fred alzo un puño. -Un universo donde todos somos super héroes que luchan contra el mal –

Ya podía verlos, con trajes geniales patrullando de noche y llamándose los grandes cinco.

Fue entonces cuando Honey hablo y planteo algo que nadie más vio. -¿Por qué héroes, y no villanos?-

-Oh jo, jo, jo, una pequeña mente perversa. -Saboreo gustoso, viendo como todos los demás volteaban a ver asombrados a una incómoda rubia que pedía disculpas con una pequeña sonrisa. -Claro que de eso también hay, es un clásico, una realidad donde los buenos son los malos y lo malos los buenos, o nadie en lo absoluto. - Ejemplifico con sus dedos de forma difusa, recordandoles a una vieja caricatura de cuando eran niños.

-Me confundo. –

-Géneros invertidos. -Comenzó a ilustrar de nuevo, pero esta vez mucho más optimista. - Futuros distócicos, misma historia en otra línea del tiempo, personajes nuevos o la ausencia de algunos, universos enteros con pequeñas o monumentales variables – Exclamo emocionado ante tantas posibilidades.

-Wow, nunca lo había oído decir palabras de tantas silabas juntas –

Fred le dedico una mirada molesta, una que claramente le decía que una cosa queja más y este se volvería un problema serio. Así que decidido que bien podría parar por un momento y darle esto.

-Bien -Concedió separándose de su respaldo y alzando las manos. -Soy una mujer de ciencia y creo en la teoría del multiverso, digamos que te creo en tu loca idea de una realidad donde todos seamos super héroes. –

-Hiccup no –Interrumpiéndola rápidamente y con quizás, demasiada facilidad,haciendo que se ganara Fred un inesperado reproche del castaño que le pregunto ofendido.

-¿Por qué yo no? -

Lo volteo a ver entonces, respondiéndole en un tono calmado y sin complicación que hizo a los otros sonreír cuando le dijo. -No te ofendas, pero no podrías ser un hombre mosca –

-¿Y qué paso con eso de infinidad de realidades?, en alguna tendría que serlo. –Lo acuso molesto por no poder ser considerado un super heroe en otra realidad.

-Si, pero te olvidas de una cosa importante. -Dijo con una pose de erudito que causo que todos levantaran una ceja con escepticismo. -Respetar el carácter del personaje. Tu personaje no podría ser un científico con superpoderes de mosca, no, no, tu serias más como….un protagonista de una historia de aventura con un trasfondo de superación, que probablemente o no, se desarrolle en un mundo de fantasía sin ser medieval. Aunque en lo personal me gusta la idea de dragones en esa historia. –

-Extrañamente especifico. –Murmuro wasabi.

-Y planificado -Opino gogo.

-Pues a mí me gusta la magia -Intervino Honey Lemon en un intento de mediar la extrañesa de la situación. -Creo que sería emocionante vivir en un mundo de criaturas mágicas, incluso si son dragones. –

Ya podía verlo, princesas, animales que hablan, musicales con canciones inspiradoras y pegajosas... Si, un mundo ideal, tan deslumbrante y nuevo.

A su lado, Wasabi salto para verla incrédulo rompiendo su burbuja rosa. -¿Acaso tú has visto Games of trones?, un mundo con dragones no suena tan bien. – No, para nada, no quería vivir en un mundo donde la higiene y sociedad civilizada fueran hechos prácticamente carentes. Oh, en todo caso, donde la posibilidad de morir calcinado fuera real.

Y Gogo parecía pensar lo mismo, porque lo apoyo. -Si, ¿Qué pasa si alguien los usa para la guerra? -

-Ahí es donde entra Hiccup -Ante esa declaración, el susodicho se mostró sorprendido volteando a ver Fred.

-¿Yo? -Se señalo incrédulo. -Pensé que solo era un personaje con una historia de superación. –

-Dije _protagonista_ , señor más cuatro. -Acuso quejoso viendo como fue atacado con dicha carta proveniente de él, de nuevo. -El protagonista siempre salva el día, y en esa realidad donde hay dragones que quieren usar para el mal, seguramente tu serias quien lo impidiera. Aunque claro, no sin unas pérdidas en el camino, si no, la historia no sería dramática. –

-¿Y a quien dominas para ser el personaje desechado que muere primero? -Pregunto Gogo repentinamente interesada en el tema. Cosa que francamente nadie se cuestionó. Ella a veces era así.

-Seguramente Tadashi. -Opino Hiccup con tal vez demasiada facilidad, ganándose una mala mirada de los otros. -¿Qué?, él es demasiado bueno, y todos saben que les pasa a esos personajes en las historias, mueren rápido. –

-¿Y qué me dices de Hiro?. -Acuso Gogo en replica, refiriéndose a quien, para ella, era un eslabón débil. - él es demasiado problemático- El tipo de persona que toma riesgos tontos y pone a otros en peligro. Si alguno de los hermanos Hamada tendría que morir para cumplir con la cuota de personajes que representan una minoría siendo desechados, tenia que ser el chico.

Pero Hiccup claramente no opinaba lo mismo, porque simplemente replico con una llana desestimación. -Nah, el seguro vuelve para buscar venganza por la muerte de su hermano. –

-¿Entonces Tadashi muere pero Hiro vive?- Pregunto confundida y molesta. -No tiene sentido, Tadashi es por mucho más precavido. –

- _Y demasiado noble_. -Le señalo. - Seguro muere tratando de salvar a alguien. –

Eso es… En realidad no tenía nada para refutar eso. Tadashi era un pan de dios, claramente podía verlo como el personaje que se sacrifica para que todo el grupo viva y lo haría de todo corazón.

Ugh, maldito chico con el corazón de oro.

-Bueno. -Concedió molesta, pero aun así se negaba a verlo como un personaje desechable, por lo que en su aceptación puso una condición. - Mientras muriera de manera épica creo que estaría bien. –

-¿Y qué tal explosiones?. -Intervino Fred, causando que todos dieran una mueca. Sin embargo, él no se amedrento y siguió exponiendo su punto. - No hay nada más épico que eso. –Señalo.

- _Siiii_ , no me gusta la imagen mental de eso en realidad. -Opino incomodo wasabi, claramente viendo fuego por todas partes y una tragedia en proceso. Nada que alguien quisiera relacionar con una persona que te importa. -Mejor no hablemos de muertes, ¿Qué tal villanos o…-

-¿O parejas? -Pregunto emocionada Honey, dejando caer un siete amarillo. Sus ojos brillaban aun cuando todos la vieron con mala cara por traer a la mesa uno de los peores temas para opinar. -Las parejas son muy importantes, literalmente erigen fandoms o los destruyen. –

-Ni que lo digas. -Opino Fred. -¿Pueden creer que incluso fuerzan un final con tal de tener a la pareja que quieren?, no respetan el desarrollo de los personajes o lo que tiene o no coherencia, es una falta de respeto al lector. – Y para su crédito, no argumento dando un puchero, por lo que todos lo felicitaron mentalmente por eso. Por exponer su punto de vista como un adulto.

-Pues yo creo que es realista. – Wasabi opino en desacuerdo con él. -En la vida real las personas no se quedan con su pareja correcta, toman malas decisiones, y creo que es válido que eso pase en las historias. –

Tenia un punto, por lo que la mayoría se encogió de hombros de acuerdo.

-¿Es válido salvarse al final sacando un poder mega poderosos de la nada, y quedarse con una acosadora que solo arruinaba su vida?, ¿Es eso realista?. –Fred acuso mientras lanzaba una carta de bloqueo que deprimido un poco a Honey Lemon.

-Está bien, no ese tipo de sentido -Concedió. -Pero la parte en que se queda con una chica emocionalmente inestable es perfectamente posible, es decir, pasa todo el tiempo. -Y para ejemplificarlo, comento. -¿Conocen a esa chica Ariel?, como, literalmente, se mudó desde Dinamarca hasta aquí para seguir a Eric luego de que salieron por un tiempo en sus vacaciones de verano. -Les digo incómodo. -Es muy inquietante. –

Y lo era, esa chica pelirroja lo seguía a todas partes.

-Wasabi tiene razón -Gogo comento de acuerdo. -Se de cosas muy raras con las parejas de esta escuela, como Jasmin y su novio delincuente y la extraña relación de Mulan y Shang, es decir, no me mal entiendan, no tengo nada en contra de la comunidad LGBT, pero ¿no creen que es raro enamorarse de tu compañero de equipo y salir con él antes de enterarte que en realidad era una mujer?- Después ejemplifico con sus manos. -Entonces, ¿Eras gay, eres bisexual o eres trans?, ¿Ninguna de las anteriores?, creo que deberían de implementar una mejor red de comunicación sobre la sexualidad en esta escuela. – Y así evitar cerebros fundidos.

-No todo es tan técnico Gogo. -Reprendió con dulzura la rubia. -Algunas veces el amor surge, es decir, ¿no sería lindo pensar en una historia de cuento de hadas?, a veces la perspectiva cambia todo por completo. -Emocionada agrego. -Imagina como dice Fred, una realidad donde Jasmin y Aladin son un amor imposible porque ella es una princesa y él un chico de la calle que en realidad es un diamante en bruto, o si Mulan fuera una valiente chica que se infiltro en el ejercito fingiendo ser hombre y en el camino se enamoró de su general, y él de ella. – Soñadora, soltó un suspiro. -¿No sería romántico?. –

Con fastidio ante el idealismo alimentado por monopolios de la animación, rodó los ojos replicando. -Si, romántico, y hay un lugar mágico donde todo es polvo de estrellas y donde Olaf cumple su sueño de ser un muñeco de nieve. -Menciono ante el peculiar sueño del extraño chico de intercambio amigo de la hermana de Elsa. Sueño que generalmente es apoyado por Fred y su aspiración de ser un lagarto escupe fuego. -O donde los autos hablan o los animales usan ropa y viven en ciudades modernas donde todos son amigos y bailan cumbias. –

-¿Has oído hablar de Alicia en el país de las maravillas, señorita sábelo todo?-Pregunto Wasabi cansado de su aparentemente interminable sarcasmo.

-Si. -Le respondió molesta. - Al igual que Gulliber y sus viajes, o el ensayo de Fred sobre porque la mayonesa no es un instrumento. -Gustosa, ignoro su acallado comentario sobre que "los rábanos picantes tampoco lo son". -Todo ello es innecesaria fantasía, además de que todos sus escenarios que plantean son sólo imaginando cosas que ya existen en este mundo, ¿Qué tal si hay una realidad donde no todos existimos o no nos conocemos?, donde las parejas que mencionan ni siquiera se conocen ni lo harán, ¿Qué tal, si, de hecho, este es un universo único donde cosas raras y locas están sucediendo?, quizás nuestra realidad no es tan normal como nosotros creemos. –

Se tomo un momento para recuperar el aire que perdió luego de su momento de introspección algo innecesario, sintiéndose repentinamente avergonzada al notar las caras sorprendidas y el silencio que se extendió en consecuencia cuando por fin paro.

Por suerte para ella, la agonizante falta de sonido no duro mucho.

-Wow, Gogo. – Comenzó el castaño, siendo el primero en recuperarse de la impresión. -Eso fue particularmente profundo. -La felicito y todos asintieron concordando con él. -Abre un nuevo panorama. –

-Completamente. -Accedió Fred, luciendo revitalizado de nuevo. -Ahora me pregunto si hay un universo donde yo soy un superhéroe solitario y melancólico que imagina a un Fred diferente que es más feliz que él. –

-Rebuscado. –

-Bueno, ¿y qué tal una realidad de globo de nieve? -

-¿Qué es eso?-Pregunto curiosa Honey Lemon poniendo una nueva carta, sin prestar realmente atención, por lo que no noto que invirtió el sentido de turnos y por consiguiente que Wasabi perdiera la oportunidad de hacer comer cartas Gogo.

-Ya sabes. -Comenzó su explicación mientras aprovechaba la oportunidad que el destino le dio para vengarse de Hiccup, poniendo un más cuatro y cambiando el color a rojo. - Algo como lo que dijo Gogo, realidades donde solo uno de nosotros existe. Como, si solo existiera esa realidad donde Hiccup es un líder activista de dragones, pero solo él, sin ninguno de nosotros. – Con casualidad, agredo. -O al revés, un mundo donde solo nosotros cuatro somos un equipo de super héroes, en nuestro propio universo, con una realidad independiente a cualquier otra, ¿Quizás culturas mixtas?...mmm, ¿Qué les parece un lugar llamado "San fransokyo"?-

-¿San fransokyo?-

-Si, ya sabes, la mezcla entre san francisco y tokyo. -Respondió obvio.

-¿Y porque un nombre mezcla y no uno nuevo, cómo "Moya"?- Al recibir las miradas extrañadas del grupo, agrego. -Quiere decir niebla en japones, porque ya saben, san francisco es famoso por su niebla prácticamente constante. –

Hiccup lo miro extrañado, sacudió la cabeza, y decidiendo ser benevolente cambio el tema. -Como sea, independientemente del nombre del lugar. -Puntualizo con su voz viendo específicamente a Gogo que parresia lista para replicar. Ella se detuvo, pero no sin antes voltearle los ojos. Lo dejo ser y continuo. -Es una idea interesante suponer que hay realidades donde no nos conocemos ni lo haremos nunca. –

-Si, tan solo imagina, una realidad donde tu novia ni siquiera existe -Aparentemente de la nada, Fred comento casualmente, aun ante su consternación al ver que continuaba hablando. -¿Con quién saldrías?, personalmente, yo le apostaría a Heather. –

-Pfff, estás loco, obviamente seria Astrid. –Completamente a bordo con el tema, Gogo aporto su apuesta segura, como si hablaran de una carrera de caballos.

Eso lo molesto justificadamente.

-¿Se están escuchando?- Los interrumpió molesto. -¿Con mi prima y mi mejor amiga?, ¿De verdad?-

Que, según la mente dañada por refresco y caricaturas de los noventa de Fred, su otro yo viviera en un mundo a lo Games of Trons no quería decir que también cometería incesto.

Pero, como era costumbre en ese mal círculo de amigos, desestimaron su comentario vilmente.

-En esa realidad no lo serian -Replico casualmente. -Además de que estoy noventa y cinco porciento seguro de que tratarías de suplir tu clara inseguridad emocional con una chica de carácter fuerte, pero amable a la vez, que te ayude a liderar a la gente y los dragones. –

-Si, sin duda tú necesitas una mano dura que aguante tus quejas de niña. -

No podía dejar de verlos sin poder creer lo que sus supuestos amigos decían, incluso comenzó a balbucear en un intento de parar esa incomoda locura. -¿De qué diablos hablan?-

-Uh, ¿De tu sutil pero comprensible dependencia emocional?, sin Elsa estarías claramente perdido amigo, así que aquí sólo estamos suponiendo lo que un Hiccup solitario haría, que es, básicamente, seguir la regla del protagonista: quedarse con la chica. –

-¿Y la chica serian mi prima y Astrid?, ¿De verdad? -Molesto y consternado los acuso. -Están hablando de la chica que prácticamente es una hermana para mí y de quien me molesto buena parte de mi infancia hasta que pudimos superar las cosas y llevarnos bien. –

Las quería y eran importantes para él, pero le era imposible imaginarlas en su vida de otra forma, universo alterno o no. Ademas, la idea de suplir a Elsa era muy incomoda, mucho más cuando manejaban el tema como si fuera una simple cuestión de que color de ropa te queda más.

-Claro comportamiento de "la chica" -Acuso Gogo, refiriéndose a las razones que dio de porque claramente ninguna de ellas podría ser su hipotética pareja. -Un apoyo, siempre ahí, con la capacidad de ver quien realmente eres y quererte tal cual eres…con todo y tu sarcasmo. –

-Eso es tonto. – Molesto, dejo sus cartas boca abajo y se cruzo de brazos viendo a sus dos flancos con indignación. Al molesto par que dejo de atacarse uno al otro para molestarlo a él.

-No, es el orden natural de las cosas. –

-¿Orden natural?, están hablando de suplir a mi novia con la que tengo tres años y que conozco de toda la vida. -Los acuso, incapaz de creer sus tonterías. -Lo natural seria que ella también estuviera ahí, en lugar de suponer quien tomaría su lugar. –

-Muy dulce de tu parte Hiccup, pero eso sería imposible, Elsa estaría en su propio universo, también inconsciente de que tú existes en otro. -Fred argumento. -Ustedes serian, como, de franquicias diferentes, nunca pasaría. –

-Como romeo y julieta -Arrullo Honey Lemon.

-No, romeo y julieta al menos sabían uno del otro. –

-Y mira como termino eso, todos murieron. –

- _Oh._ –Visiblemente desairada Honey dejo sus cartas viendo al suelo, ganando que Wasabi le diera palmaditas de apoyo en su hombro.

Pero ese pequeño paréntesis de dialogo fue ignorado cuando Hiccup retomo la declaración de Fred.

-¿Qué quieres decir con "franquicias diferentes"?-

-Bueno, ya sabes. -Comenzó nervioso viendo la mirada molesta que le daba. -Elsa seria como una princesa de una casa productora de renombre, probablemente de clase mundial, y tu serias de una buena casa de animación emergente que tiene mucho para dar. Pero…-

-¿Pero?-

-Al final de cuentas nunca habría una colaboración entre ambas y, naturalmente, cada uno se mantendría en su propio universo…hipotéticamente hablando, claro. -Aporto nervioso, no queriendo sonar tan mal como seguramente lo estaba haciendo. -Es solo un ejemplo para dejar en claro que ambas realidades nunca se mezclarían. –Ejemplifico uniendo sus manos, pero no del todo, representando engranes que no encajan.

Se detuvo cuando la mirada de Hiccup francamente comenzaba a querer fundir el metal, oh, mejor dicho, su cara.

Gracias a dios antes de que eso pasara, fue salvado por un ángel de rosa y amarillo con cabello rubio y miope.

-¿Y qué me dices del fanfic?-Comento Honey, ganando miradas curiosas y fuera de lugar que la pusieron nerviosa. Y antes de que su reputación se fuera en picada, rápidamente claro. -Ya saben, eso que hacen muchos escritores amateur para poder crear sus propios "que sal si….". hipotéticamente hablando, ellos dos podrían pasar y estar juntos como lo están ahora. – Termino con una sonrisa, suspirando internamente cuando el castaño pareció relajarse y se detuvo de intentar que Fred prendiera fuego en una combustión espontanea.

-¡Si, es cierto! -Se animo Fred, feliz de estar fuera de peligro. -Piensa en las realidades fanfic, realidades donde ustedes, como protagonistas diferentes, pueden converger. -De pronto se detuvo por completo y sin previo aviso, se quedo viendo al horizonte causando que Hiccp y los otros volteara en esa dirección buscando lo que veía con tanta atención. Cuando de repente, exploto en su asiento y les saco a todos un susto, causando que Gogo maldijera en coreano y Honey hiciera la señal de la cruz.

De pronto, sonrió con todos los dientes a la par que exclamaba.

-¡Chicos! -Grito casi sin aire. -¡¿Y si esta es una de esas realidades?!, ¡¿Se imaginan lo loco que sería eso?!-

-Oh, por favor, dios no. –Wasabi hablo por todos cuando se quejó en voz alta luego de recuperarse ante semejante declaración.

Aquí van de nuevo.

Esta sería una hora muy larga.

* * *

 _Y oh, adivinen, lo fue._

::

:

* * *

Me pareció gracioso utilizar la mayoría de referencias a los UA que se me ocurrieron. Y la verdad es que no vi una mejor forma de plantear el tema del día.

Ademas, ¿quien no ha tenido este tipo de conversaciones con sus amigos?, y si no has jugado UNO en hora libre, ¿Seguro que has ido a la escuela?.

Espero que se hayan divertido, y bueno, ya saben, dejar un Review nunca hace daño.

 **Notas para le Gente curiosa:  
-**Eh hecho multimples referencias en este episodio, unas muy obvias y otras no tanto, las mas memorables son a:  
-Ultra Lord de "Las aventura de Jimmy Neutron".  
-Bob esponja.  
-Peliculas Disney (Si no las identificaron que vergüenza, deshonor, deshonor para toda tu familia...deshono a tú...deshonor a tú vaca...)  
-Un guiño a la canción "Lobo hombre en parís" del grupo "la unión". Realmente me parece una canción muy divertida y graciosa una ves que escuchas la letra jajaja.  
-UCM y un poco al UDC.


	7. Chapter 7: Frozen in the time

Bueno, ¿Que puedo decir?, me encontré con un post viejo en Tumblr sobre HiccelsaWeek, y me encanto. Me gustaría poder dibujar, pero como no soy muy buena en eso, me conforme con llenar este espacio de historias aleatorias.

Las primeras serán con la temática de aquella semana, para después seguir con one-shots independientes. Todas aquellas ideas Random que no son del todo largas o suficientes para crear un fic, pero que se merecen su espacio.

Y si han leído algo de mis trabajos anteriores en los diferentes fandom, sabrán que no miento cuando digo que lo que aquí acontecerá sera muy variado.

Sin más, espero que les guste.

* * *

 **Tema:** Día 7 : _Frozen in the time_

 **Etiqueta:** T

 **Categoría** **:** Supernatural- Drama

 **Sinopsis:**. Tiene cinco años cuando descubre que lo que esta viendo es un fantasma. A los quince la encuentra a ella, y es acosado los últimos cinco años por un ideal injustificado.

 **Advertencia:** No me hago responsable por lo que aquí acontece, son solo divagaciones extrañas y melancólicas de una escritora que siente la necesidad de continuar con esto, por lo que si sienten inconclusa esta historia es por eso.

* * *

.

:.

:

La primera vez que entiende que lo que está viendo es un fantasma tiene cinco años, y esta mayoritariamente confundido.

Contrario a su actitud tímida y tranquila, no llora o grita cuando el cuerpo de una mujer mayor deambula por la sala de su casa vistiendo un camisón manchado en sangre. No llama a su papá porque sabe que está muy cansado por el turno extra en el trabajo y, de todas formas, la mujer no parece notar que él sabe que está ahí.

Simplemente se mueve entre los muebles viendo los porta retratos recién desempacados con una mirada melancólica, en completo mutismo.

No parece amenazante, y casi pudo aparentar ser una de las abuelas que se sentaban a fuera de sus porches por las tardes a beber algo de té, aquellas que lo saludan al pasar y ofrecen pan o dulces a su padre y a él, los vecinos nuevos. Casi perfectamente normal si no fuera por la gran cantidad de sangre que pintaba la tela blanca, manchando todo el frente de su cuerpo, goteando hasta las puntas de sus difuminados pies.

Es mucha sangre y sabe que nadie que sangrara así podría andar por una casa ajena con tanta facilidad. Por lo que simplemente se queda escondido tras el marco de la puerta sosteniendo el vaso de agua que fue a buscar, muy confundido con la mujer que irrumpió en su casa y no hace ruido al andar, sin saber cómo fue que entro.

Se queda ahí hasta que la extraña deja de rondar en círculos y va directo a una de las paredes que dan a otra habitación, atravesándola como si nada solido estuviera ahí, desapareciendo de inmediato.

Aprieta entonces el vidrio entre sus manos, tratando de contener la ansiedad que emergía de su pecho al saber que su padre y él no estaban solos en esa nueva casa. La que se supone, sería un nuevo inicio luego de que su mamá tuvo que irse a un hospital porque está muy enferma.

Tanto, que no podría salir del hospital nunca más.

Fue algo muy duro, verla irse peleando y gritando, negándose a dejarlo ir. Apenas liberándose el tiempo suficiente para poder tomarlo muy fuerte del brazo y rogarle que, no importa lo que viera, no abriera la boca, que no dijera nada.

Que era por su bien.

El recuerdo es fresco y amargo. Vuelve sencillo para su mente infantil ceder ante el ruego de su madre. Mantiene cerrada la boca sin demostrar que algo extraño ha pasado y continua su camino por el pasillo hacia su habitación, en completo silencio. Sabiendo muy bien, que esa mujer que acababa de ver desaparecer como el aire, no era algo que su papá o alguien más pudiera ver.

Entra a la habitación llena de cajas con ropa desempacada abandonada en el suelo y deja el vaso al que apenas le dio un par de sorbos sobre un buro, a un lado de unos cuantos dibujos y juguetes, para después disponerse a subir a su cama y cubrirse con sus cobijas.

Se recuesta, pero no mucho tiempo después puede sentir como alguien o algo lo observa. La sensación es fría e inquietante y no quiere voltear a ver, pero el sonido de un gorgoteo dificultoso no lo deja tranquilo.

Es entonces cuando se arma de valor y gira en dirección a la esquina de su habitación, donde puede ver entre la amalgama de las sombras y la luz proveniente de la calle, a la mujer mayor viéndolo fijamente. Con sus cabellos grises desordenados, permitiéndole ver como de su boca salían burbujas de sangre espesa que se corría por su garganta y manchaba su ropa, recorriendo todo el frente como una cascada viva y goteando hasta el final de la tela que parecía desvanecerse en humo.

Vista de frente, era mucho más aterradora. En especial por la mirada fija que mantenía en él, completamente quieta aparentando estarse ahogando con la sangre que salía a borbotones de su boca.

Y probablemente fue eso, su inquietante atención en él, que se dio cuenta del miedo que crecía en sus ojos. Aquellos perfectamente enfocados en ella.

Fue entonces cuando avanzo con dirección a su cama, y que en respuesta se cubriera rápidamente con su cobija intentando alejarla de él. Esperando infantilmente que al desaparecer de su vista aquella demacrada pesadilla terminara por desaparecer tal como había hecho antes.

Pero eso, claro, no funciono.

No la detuvo de avanzar para tocarlo sobre la cobija, sintiendo el pequeño peso de unos dedos que rosaban la tela que lo cubría. Tampoco de preguntarle con voz estrangulada y moribunda.

-¿Puedes verme?-

 _Él solo tiene cinco años cuando comprende que es en realidad un fantasma, y esta mayoritariamente aterrado._

* * *

Claro que puede verlos.

Y muy por el contrario de sus más fervientes deseos, ver y oír a los fantasmas no se desvanece con el paso del tiempo. A diferencia de los libros y fuentes que consulto en cuanto aprendió a leer, en los que decían que los niños con el "don" eventualmente lo perdían al pasar los años e ir desconectándose del mundo espiritual.

Nadie sabía porque pasaba eso, así como él tampoco comprendía porque su conexión no se diluía como con los otros. Suponiendo, claro, que esos libros no fueran pura charlatanería y él fuera uno de los pocos con el verdadero don. Cosa que, era francamente aterradora.

Saberse completamente sólo no lo ayudaba a encontrar o comprender su lugar en el mundo, completamente consciente de que no era como los otros niños y probablemente nunca lo seria. Ser el único que podía ver los dedos sin piel salir de debajo de las escaleras, oír los lamentos de otros niños en los baños o a las personas que caminaban por las calles sangrando o con huesos rotos, lo hacía aislarse y comportarse de manera nerviosa alrededor de otros, que aunado con su torpeza natural lo volvía automáticamente impopular con otros niños.

Y por más que intentara cambiar las cosas siguiendo los rituales o portando los amuletos que aconsejaban los libros, nada se detenía. Seguía siendo acosado por la visión de espectros en lugares públicos e inesperados que lo incomodaban, pidiéndole ayuda desesperadamente o, por el contrario, llamándolo demonio completamente enloquecidos ante su consternación.

El rechazo tan vehemente lo sacude.

Porque una cosa es que otros niños y adultos lo llamaran fenómeno por su extraño comportamiento, y otra cosa completamente distinta era que los mismos fantasmas lo vieran con ojos fúricos o asustados mientras lo maldecían. Acusándolo de no ser humano, diciéndole, con diferentes grados de agresión, que nada que tuviera ojos capases de poder verlos era algo bueno.

Le decían que tenía ojos malditos, y maldito se quedaría.

Inmediatamente después huían o se desvanecían dejándolo con un nudo en la garganta y lágrimas que no se permitía dejar caer.

 _Tenía diez años cuando comprendido que ninguno de los dos mundos era su lugar._

* * *

Finge que no puede verlos.

Es lo más tonto e infantil que pudo a vérsele ocurrido en la vida, pero funciona y no deja de hacerlo.

Su padre ya no parece preocupado por que la locura de su madre lo haya alcanzado. Se detiene de ir a revisarlo por las noches para asegurarse de que no esté teniendo lo que él llama pesadillas, o preguntándole a donde o que está viendo tan nervioso. Ahora lo único por lo que parece preocuparse son cosas normales como su falta de amigos o de aptitud física.

Sus otros compañeros también parecen más interesados en eso, en lugar de verlo como el extraño chico asustadizo que a veces decía cosas inquietantes. Ahora lo conocían como el flacucho socialmente torpe al que era divertido arrojarlo al basurero de vez en cuando.

Incluso sus maestros parecían mucho menos tensos a su alrededor una vez demostró ser bueno en clases. Todavía torpe, pero menos disperso y sombrío que antes.

En conclusión, sólo se metían con él por ser un pescado sin espinas en lugar del fenómeno que ponía nerviosos a todos. Lo que, sinceramente, estaba bien con Hiccup.

Comenzar a pretender que todos los espíritus deambulantes no estaban ahí también termino por alejarlos, aparentemente no era interesante para atormentar día y noche si no podía verlos. Por lo que supone, incluso los fantasmas eran egoístas y sádicos aun después de la muerte.

Y aunque en un principio podía sonar como el despecho de alguien que era impopular entre vivos y muertos, en realidad podía ser un hecho cuantificable cuando tenias el tiempo y las ganas de prestarles atención. Porque la incomoda verdad era, que en todo el tiempo que pudo verlos libremente, los únicos fantasmas que interactuaban con otros humanos eran los que se encargaban de atormentar a dicho mortal día y noche.

Nunca, ni una sola vez, vio a un espíritu resguardando a una persona. Siempre era un caso de venganza de un alma en pena, aquel que alguna vez fue una persona, pero que el dolor por su muerte lo retuvo en un plano al que no pertenecía en busca de venganza.

Los volvía un saco de huesos cuerpos con piel pálida y fina como el papel, con ojos hundidos rodeados de negro, y con forme el tiempo y el rencor avanzara peor se volverían. Y si algo sabia, era que no se detenían.

Al parecer, el rencor y el odio no tienen límites.

A diferencia del amor que todo lo perdona y todo lo libera, los malos sentimientos no trascienden al más haya, por lo que el espíritu se vuelve pesado y denso. Incapaz de cruzar el umbral por tener tanta carga emocional, terminan volviéndose locos hasta convertirse en criaturas humanoides, de dientes y uñas podridas de un color gris oscuro, casi negro.

Quizás es por eso que les gusta salir en las noches, y también por lo que es más fácil fingir que no están ahí. Rondando por las calles sin memoria de quien fueron alguna vez o porque se quedaron atorados en ese plano, condenados a rondar con hambre, mucha de ella.

Verlos tan esqueléticos y demacrados hace que _casi_ les tenga lastima, pero cualquier sentimiento de empatía que pudiera tener por ellos se extingue cuando queda claro que no son humanos. Se pierde todo rastro de ello cuando ve que cazan despiadadamente a otros espíritus errantes y desprevenidos. Como animales salvajes, los despedazan hasta que no queda nada de la confundida alma en pena que no pudo cruzar su propio umbral. Sin la oportunidad de redimirse, se desvanecen en el olvido.

Le gusta pensar que simplemente van al limbo, en lugar de que un alma fue borrada de la faz de la existencia por los dientes y garras de alguien que simplemente no pudo perdonar alguna vez.

Es lo que se dice cuando mantiene su paso y finge que no ve ni oye como una de esas cosas atrapa a un hombre con un disparo en el pecho, cuando caminaba de regreso a su casa luego de pasar un tiempo en la biblioteca estudiando para un examen. Pasa de largo y dobla la esquina sin titubear cuando comienza a oír los gritos de ayuda del hombre que sólo había estado vagando por la calle una semana, luego de que su asalto saliera mal.

Es crudo, y le recuerda a la lucha feroz que alguna vez tuvo su madre por tratar de evitar ser arrojada a un pozo para pudrirse en el olvido. Hay gritos y suplicas, ruegos a dios y quejidos que sólo un ser vivo debería ser capaz de hacer. Ni sus pasos ni esa cosa se detienen, simplemente la distancia es tan grande que bien, los gritos ya no llegan a sus oídos, o esa cosa era rápida en comer.

Al final, cuando llega a casa es recibido por el olor a comida recalentada y la voz de su padre que lo saluda. Pero él se mantiene en automático y sigue avanzando hasta cruzar la sala de estar donde el gran hombre salió al no recibir respuesta.

-¿Estas bien, que paso?-

Pero él no respondió, dispuesto a mantener el deseo de su madre. Así que mantuvo la boca cerrada y fingió, de nuevo, que nada pasaba.

* * *

Tiene catorce años, con la pubertad en pleno apogeo y con sólo un amigo para poder hacerle frente.

Es sólo el doble de triste que el chico sea un fantasma. O, al menos, está a un paso de serlo.

Jack Overlan siempre fue tanto en muerte como en vida, un chico risueño y muy popular, un verdadero chico problema de esas novelas para adolescentes al que todo le sale bien y todos admiran. No se llevaban mal, pero tampoco bien. En realidad, nunca hablo con él otra cosa que no fuera un saludo casual cuando coincidían o les tocaba trabajar juntos en un proyecto, cuando se tenían que hablar por simple educación.

Al verlo, recuerda que alguna vez oyó la letra de una canción, que decía: "Es irónico que cuando mueres todos comienzan a escucharte".

Fue verdaderamente irónico entonces, que teniendo casi una vida conociéndolo y yendo a la escuela juntos, que sólo comenzara a charlar verdaderamente con Jack después de que cayó por el lago congelado un día de invierno, donde casi pudo haber murto si uno de los vecinos no hubiera llegado a tiempo y saltado al agua helada para sacarlo en un punto de hipotermia.

El chico no despertó, y nadie sabía a ciencia cierta si algún día lo haría, pero su madre aun tenía esperanza y lo mantenía atendido en el hospital local, endeudándose cada vez más tratando de poder costear los cuidados de su hijo.

Así que, para Jack, cada día contaba, plenamente consciente de que un buen día su madre ya no tendría como luchar contra lo inevitable y tendría que irse.

Él siempre decía eso, hablaba de irse y encontrarse con su abuela y todo lo que haría en el más haya, al igual que hablaba de muchas cosas, en realidad. Al parecer, la casi muerte no le quitaba lo parlanchín al chico, que siempre lo rondaba contando chistes a su alrededor o instigándolo a romper las reglas.

Su faceta ante lo que era su realidad en verdad era muy admirable.

Casi creíble.

Supone que esa capacidad de actuación y compromiso con el papel deriva de una vida de fingir constantemente que todo está bien. Que no hay ningún problema viviendo al día con el único sueldo de su madre soltera, mientras él es el responsable de cuidar la casa y a su hermana menor. Teniendo responsabilidades de un adulto cuando lo único que quisiera hacer es divertirse como un adolescente más.

Pero está bien, porque en la escuela, fuera de esa casa donde era el hombre de la casa, él era el alma de la fiesta. El chico genial al que no le importaba que toda la atención que recibía era a costa de detenciones o castigos. Ni que la vida de popularidad tenía un costo mayor, donde nadie era tu amigo realmente.

Quienes hablaban a las espaldas, inventaban chismes, y ni siquiera tuvieron la decencia de ir a ver a un amigo en desgracia ni una sola vez al hospital o preguntar cómo podían ayudar.

Para Jack, eso estaba bien. No tenía ningún problema con ello, siempre tenía una justificación lista, o en su defecto, una desestimación.

En verdad, casi parecería un santo que todo lo perdona. Con esa sonrisa de grandes dientes y frases sobre el perdón y la paz.

Pero para bien o para mal, Hiccup sabe mejor.

Sabe que, de no ser por el accidente, Jack jamás le habría hablado y mucho menos vuelto su amigo. Es consciente de que el único lazo que los une es simplemente porque él es el único que puede verlo, hacerle compañía, distraerlo de ver a su madre trabajando sin descanso o llorándole a su cuerpo dormito otro tanto. Jack vive a través de él, rondando por los pasillos de la escuela, instándolo a hacer lo que él haría, siendo un intento de personaje virtual para vivir otra vida.

Lo sabe.

También sabe que el rencor por ser tan fácilmente olvidado sigue ahí, junto con la frustración de dejar la vida demasiado pronto.

Jack siempre fue un foco de mil vatios, un muñeco que se movía con aplausos, y sin ellos, se marchitaba lentamente.

Podía verlo cada día, como se volvía pálido y sus ojos se hundían.

Por lo que no le es una sorpresa lo que pasara después, pero se caya.

Hiccup sabe muchas cosas _\- unas que simplemente quisiera desconocer_ \- pero como dejar ir al único amigo que ha tenido, es algo que simplemente no sabe cómo hacer.

Por lo que sigue manteniendo la boca cerrada.

* * *

Un día la madre de Jack estaba muy cansada, por lo que no ve al auto venir y termina siendo arrollada sin poder evitarlo.

La sangre salpico el pavimento como un tétrico picazo, y sus brazos se doblaron en un ángulo antinatural. Su cabeza se rompió contra el suelo y un halo de sangre espesa comenzó a rodearla oscureciendo su cabello, volviéndola casi la caricatura de un ángel con alas rotas.

Puede ver que fue una muerte casi instantánea, porque todavía es capaz de notar el par de intentos por respirar que hace antes de detenerse por completo. Escupe sangre una vez, y, aun a unos cantos metros de él puede sentir la mirada que da en su dirección.

No a él - _claro que nunca él-_ si no al chico pálido estupefacto a su lado.

Fue un instante, un último suspiro, la imagen final antes de irse para no volver jamás.

Y luego nada.

-¿Qué? -Oye a su lado. Inquieto y nervioso, puede sentir a Jack buscando a su alrededor, sin éxito alguno. -¿Dónde está ella?- Le pregunta. -¿Por qué no aparece? –

No hay nada.

Después de que un pequeño grupo de gente intenta ayudar y llama a una ambulancia, incluso después de que estos se dispersan cuando los oficiales llegan y se llevan el cuerpo y al conductor, aun entonces, nada.

Nada.

No hay un alma, y no la habrá.

Porque el amor es libre y todo lo perdona, es un corazón ligero. No hay deuda ni pecado, no, al menos, para la pobre mujer que probablemente pensó que el joven a su lado era el guardián que la llevaría al otro lado. Por lo que no le debió ser difícil irse y trascender.

-No lo puedo creer -Jack, a su lado, claramente no comprende eso. Sonaba y se veía enojado. -¡Ella se fue! -Acuso. -Se fue sin importarle Emma-

Emma, obviamente, era su hermana pequeña quien ahora estaría sola sin su madre y hermano mayor para cuidarla.

-¡Es increíble!, aun ahora se va sin que le interese como esta ella –

Eso era algo cruel, las almas que trascienden tan rápido son afortunadas. Una muerte rápida, una dulce despedida, un descanso merecido.

Quiere decírselo, que no pensara mal de su madre, que, a su manera, había luchado con todo lo que tenía pero que a veces eso no era suficiente, y que no era malo dejarse ir.

Pero no es bueno consolando a personas y mucho menos a espíritus enojados, por lo que no dice nada y simplemente lo ve arremeter con furia a un basurero que vuelca casi como lo haría si estuviera vivo. Algo relativamente normal si un fantasma está lo suficientemente enojado y conectado a un ser vivo, en ese caso él era esa batería que alimentaba al pequeño poltergeist que se volvió Jack.

Es inquietante saberse así de conectado a un espíritu, y sinceramente hay una parte de él que quiere detener ese apego con la misma ansiedad que tiene de correr cuando lo ve patear un gato y seguir gritando.

No estaba bien. Ese enojo, lo pálido y delgado que se volvía día con día, la forma en que dejaba de bromear o sonreír y se quedaba cada vez más tiempo viendo a la nada, perdido en sus pensamientos. Habiendo días incluso, en los que olvida los nombres de sus compañeros.

Se perdía, la esencia de Jack se diluía, y no sabía que le daba más miedo: El inevitable fin, o que seguiría sin decir nada.

* * *

Tiene quince años cuando la ve por primera vez.

Fue durante un viaje a la playa que su salón de clases organizo antes de las vacaciones de verano, y al que fue simplemente porque su nombre aparecía en la lista de alumnos. Sabía que si no fuera por eso ninguno de los chicos recordarían su nombre o quién diablos era, un factor cómico, dependiendo de quien lo viera.

En lo personal, el decidió tomarlo con humor, por lo que cuando Snotlud, su primo, pregunto qué estaba haciendo él ahí, simplemente le respondió con "Yo solo vengo en el paquete"…y cuando nadie respondió, agrego: "Es que era una promoción".

Claro que nadie se rio, y rápidamente se dieron la espalda dejándolo solo. O al menos creía estarlo cuando escucho una pequeña risa acallada sus espaldas.

Fue realmente inesperado por dos buenas razones. Uno, absolutamente nadie creía que fuera simpático o gracioso, y dos, detrás de él simplemente habían rocas, rocas muy grandes y nada emocionantes para estar. Fue por eso por lo que decidió pasar el rato en ese lugar, lejos de interacciones incomodas.

La extrañes de la situación y el susto repentino no impidieron que diera la vuelta en busca de la persona que reía, dividido entre la vergüenza y un mal presentimiento.

Cosa que fue completamente justificada cuando estuvo frente a frente con una chica de su edad, que vestía ropa de invierno a inicios de verano…en medio de la playa.

Eso debió de encender los focos rojos de alarma, hacerlo darse la vuelta y pretender que no oyó nada habiendo ya aprendido la lección sobre qué es lo que pasa cuando se interactúa con un fantasma de aparentemente su edad.

Pero la verdad, ella era muy bonita. Por lo que su cerebro adolescente hace corto circuito y se queda completamente pasmado frete a ella, viendo como su pequeña nariz de arrugaba y cubría su risa con su delicada mano, viéndolo con diversión mientras se encontraba sentada sobre una de las rocas.

Su cabello rubio se confundía con los rayos del sol que eran demasiado claros y sus hombros se mecían suavemente mientras reía. Su piel era tan pálida como la espuma y sus ojos tan azules como el mar. Era, ante sus impresionables ojos, una hija del viento como la que leyó en un cuento cuando era niño.

Lo decía, sobre todo, por el sonido de campanitas que era su risa, las mismas que terminaron por extinguirse eventualmente, cundo ella noto que la veía fijamente.

A ella, no atrás vez.

En su sorpresa, le tomo un momento para ver sobre su hombro, por si acaso veía algo atrás de ella, probablemente sobre las olas. Lo que le dio una vista clara de su cuello, y de las feas marcas que podían verse sobre la línea de su suéter azul celeste. Las que eran, sin duda, las marcas de dedos grandes y fuertes que fácilmente rodeaban toda la extensión de su piel.

Entonces, después de ese efímero momento ella volteo a verlo, y con grandes y sorprendidos ojos le pregunto mientras se señalaba con un dedo.

-¿Puedes verme?-

Completamente quieto, tratando de asimilar que era lo que estaba frente a él mientras oía el sonido de las olas y de las charlas de sus compañeros, se encontró respondiendo sin aire.

- _Si_ –

Ella ni siquiera pretende, simplemente salta de la roca y le sonríe abiertamente.

Está claro que no lo dejara ir.

* * *

Lo sigue a casa, y básicamente, a todos lados.

Al supermercado, al parque, mientras prepara la cena o ve la televisión, incluso cuando juega video juegos.

Se sienta a su lado en el comedor de la cocina, teniendo la decencia de pedir permiso para hacerlo y moverse entre los pasillos y las habitaciones. Ella incluso toca la puerta o la pared antes de entrar y nunca intenta hurgar en sus cosas.

Se presenta como Elsa y le pide ayuda para encontrar al hombre que la mato.

Se podría pensar que todo eso era algo chocante, demasiado apresurado o demandante, pero cuando tienes una vida rodeado de muertos aprendes a valorar el tiempo y a no querer perderlo. Los espíritus tampoco quieren hacerlo - _obviamente ellos son los que menos lo quieren -_ En especial si se habla de lo necesario para poder trascender.

Algunas veces es un pendiente, algo que no tuvo tiempo de decirse o de arreglarse, otras, sin embargo, son deseos de venganza.

Y este parecía ser uno de esos casos, con el fantasma de una chica en busca de quien le quito la vida y desecho su cuerpo en algún lugar, dejando a su familia, y por consiguiente a ella, sin un cierre adecuado.

En realidad, nada que no haya visto antes.

Un espíritu con una muerte violenta y repentina _siempre_ se quedaba atascado, y si le agregabas injustificada a la ecuación, pues se volvía menos probable que pudiera perdonar y trascender. Muchos de ellos nunca entendían ni aceptaban haber muerto como lo hicieron _sólo porque sí_.

El rencor les pesaba y los aislaba, haciendo que fuera más fácil mantener dentro de ellos la emoción dominante al momento de su muerte, que obviamente eran el miedo, el terror o el enojo. Los volvía locos y paranoicos, seguros de que los acechaban para terminar el trabajo y borrarlos de una buena vez.

Eran esos tipos de espíritus los que lo veían con miedo, acusándolo de ser un cómplice de "esas cosas". Al parecer, para ellos, él era como algún tipo de ubicador. Capaz de rastrearlos para que los responsables de hacer el trabajo sucio vinieran y los destrozaran.

Lo habían atacado por eso, física o verbalmente y no estaba muy emocionado con la idea de que esa chica, aparentemente tranquila, lo hiciera eventualmente cuando fuera consumida por el tiempo y el olvido.

Por lo que simplemente se niega a su pedido de ayuda y vuelve a su vieja táctica de fingir que ella no existe. Ignora cuando le hace preguntas o le habla directamente, pretende, incluso, que no escucha cuando canta en el alfiz de la ventana por las noches o le grita alcanzada por la desesperación de ser ignorada.

Él es el único que puede verla, quien pude hacer algo - _cualquier cosa_ \- para resolver un caso que aparentemente a nadie le importo resolver. Saberse así de responsable por el destino de un alma le aprieta el corazón. En especial cuando voltea y la ve de reojo, tan joven, con una vida completa por delante y, sin embargo, todo ese potencial se le fue arrebatado para terminar condenada a vivir por siempre en el peor momento de su existencia.

Y mientras más lo ve, mientras más trata de encajar las piezas y de justificar su inacción, más difícil se vuelve. Es acosado por la culpa y el miedo. Culpa, porque las heridas aún estaban frescas, siente que estaba cometiendo el mismo error que tuvo con Jack al permanecer callado y sin hacer nada a un sabiendo lo que podría pasar después. Miedo, ante la idea de intentar romper un estilo de vida que lo ha mantenido seguro y alejado de la posibilidad de una habitación blanca de la que no podrá salir jamás, sólo para terminar fracasando monumentalmente y sin poder impedir que nada pasará.

No le parece justo, ¿Por qué tenía que ser él el responsable de perturbar su apenas estable vida simplemente porque nadie parecía importarle una chica desaparecida?. Todo esto tendría una simple solución que no lo involucraría, y es en ese momento, cuando entra por su mente la suposición de una oportuna intervención de la policía como lo haría en cualquier caso normal, que se da cuenta de algo.

¿Por qué nadie la buscaba?.

Lo piensa fríamente unos días, mientras la ignora y trata de vivir su vida tal y como lo haría sin una linda chica por sobre su hombro. Y no encuentra una razón para que eso pasara, sin importar cuanta experiencia hubiera tenido casos fantasmales de asesinatos o cuerpos desaparecidos, jamás había sabido de uno en el que absolutamente nadie buscara o en su defecto, se hablara de una misteriosa y repentina desaparición.

Sin embargo, ahí estaba ella, rondando a su alrededor como una prueba intangible de algo imposible. Se percata entonces de que nunca había visto su cara en algún panfleto o periódico, ninguna nota en el noticiero local o por redes sociales. No había oído hablar sobre el caso de desaparición de ninguna joven, ni ese año ni el anterior.

Es muy extraño, así que presta atención a su ropa esperando tal vez que ella sea un fantasma de larga data, lo que explicaría porque nadie la estaría buscando. Quizás era un caso viejo y olvidado y ella simplemente se aferraba a permanecer.

Pero nota que su ropa es relativamente nueva, de buena calidad y en un buen estado. Toda ella aparenta ser una chica normal, sin marcas de lucha; no sangra ni tiene huesos rotos o esta desvanecida de alguna parte de su cuerpo denotando que, de hecho, ese miembro ya no existe terrenalmente. Está en un buen estado general, con ropa que puede identificar como actual y se da cuenda de que eso no es para nada normal.

Por lo que un buen día, cuando está lloviendo a fuera y su padre se encuentra en el trabajo se arma de valor y rompe por segunda vez su regla de seguridad, la que le demostró, una y otra vez que era fiable. Que su madre no estaba equivocada.

Aun así, habla.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas muerta?- Rompe el silencio entre ambos con una pregunta repentina y puede que hasta cruel, para nada lo que alguien usaría como un intento de primera interacción. Casi espera que ella se moleste o lo mire mal, pero en lugar de eso deja el marco de la ventana donde había estado intentado sentir la lluvia caer, sólo para ver como la traspasaba como al viento.

Voltea a verlo con una mirada melancólica, pero de alguna forma extraña que no entiende, ella encuentra la forma de hacerlo con una pequeña sonrisa. -Año y medio. -Le dice. -Gracias por preguntar –

Su agradecimiento es inquietante y lo pone nervioso, le recuerda al que alguna vez llamo amigo y que termino por desaparecer en algún punto - _Literalmente_ – y volverse su gran error.

Así que lucha contra el impulso de permanecer en silencio y se las arregla para habla a través de una mandíbula tensa. -¿Por qué agradeces? -

-Porque eres la primera persona que se preocupa por saber que me paso – Y eso termino por volverse un clavo en su ataúd, no lo sabía entonces, pero lo sabe ahora.

 _Lo sabe ahora…_

* * *

El tiempo pasa y es gracioso como sus clases de física tienen razón y muestran que este es verdaderamente relativo.

Mientras él crecía y dejaba la vergonzosa adolescencia atrás, ella se mantenía como la misma muñeca de porcelana, permaneciendo congelada en un eterno invierno.

Andaba por ahí sonriendo con labios blancos y cara pálida, pareciendo respirar entre copos de nieve ligeros. Es raro y no sabe cómo explicarlo, pero verla siempre lo hace sentir cálido, por lo que trata de hacerlo muy a menudo.

Atrás quedo fingir que ella no existía, ahora muy por el contrario Elsa era una compañía constante, una confidente compañera de bromas y ¿Por qué no? de vida. Ella simplemente estaba ahí, todo el tiempo, rondando por su casa mientras aun insistía en tocar antes de entrar y permanecer mayoritariamente sobre su hombro. Ayudándolo con los fantasmas que han vuelto a acosarlo y luego de pedirle perdón por atraerlos de nueva cuenta a su vida.

De una forma inesperada y para nada usual, ella se había vuelto una amiga, su mejor amiga. Le da apoyo y comprensión, todo aquello que nadie había sabido darle ya sea por una razón u otra pero que ella le daba incondicionalmente.

Es genuino y sabe que de haberse conocido sin la muerte de por medio, no cambiaría nada. Hay una seguridad reconfortante en eso, que inevitablemente los anima a acercarse el uno al otro.

Ha llegado a contarle sobre su madre, sobre su vida antes de conocerla. Como era vivir con un padre que simplemente no sabe que hacer contigo porque eras exactamente todo lo que no era él, le comparte sus opiniones y uno que otro secreto que ni siquiera se había atrevido a decir en voz alta antes. Le cuenta sobre las partes de su vida, las tristes y las buenas, como Jack y Valka.

Elsa escucha atenta y genuinamente. A cambio de su sinceridad, le cuenta todo lo que puede remembrar de entre recuerdos borrosos de una vida inexacta: La risa de una niña pequeña de cabellos rojizos, el calor del chocolate caliente en sus labios, la sensación de pulmones quemados y un sabor amargo que anteceden a la extinción de la luz y el calor, que la adentran a noches largas.

Le dice, entre fragmentos, como recuerda su muerte. Aquello que el tiempo y el shock no le permitieron olvidar.

Recuerda, también, que ella no quería salir esa noche de casa; no entiende porque lo hizo.

Se han acercado y ha terminado por importarle tanto ella, que le rompe el corazón oírla hablar de la sensación de cambio suelto en sus bolsillos, y como pudo sentir el metal frio con la punta de sus dedos a través de su guante roto. Recuerda que vestía un impermeable rojo sobre su ropa de invierno, supone que lo perdió en algún momento del forcejeó donde intento nadar y mantenerse a flote. No recuerda el agua, pero si la sensación de ella entrando a sus pulmones y entumeciendo su cuerpo mientras era sometida por un fuerte agarre en su cabello que paso rápidamente a su cuello.

Después todo desaparece y se siente ascender al firmamento, sólo para bajar de golpe y despertar en una noche de invierno con el sonido de las olas chocando contra las rocas en una noche sin estrellas. Completamente sola, se siente desamparada y robada.

Le quitaron todo lo que tenía para dar y no sabe por qué. Le quitaron, incluso, la opción de trascender y poder irse en paz, condenándola a vagar sin razón.

El tiempo es relativo para los vivos y los muertos, separados por un velo que ve los años seguir su curso, pero sin que nada cambiara realmente. Porque él sigue siendo el mismo chico apartado por todos que tiene miedo de básicamente todo lo que los otros no pueden ver, mientras ella permanece.

-¿Crees que algún día me encuentres?- Le pregunta una fresca tarde de abril, mientras ven a los niños jugar en el parque envueltos en risas. Ignoran a la niña de vestido envejecido y cuello roto que se balancea en un columpio viéndolos divertirse, como lo ha hecho los últimos cincuenta años.

No le sorprende entonces, que Elsa haya preguntado su mayor miedo. Siempre era preocupante ser consciente de cuánto tiempo podía pasar un alma perdida para todos en el tiempo. Es un miedo legítimo, una duda constante. Pero por más que quisiera darle las palabras correctas no sabe que decirle ante un injustificado optimismo que aún se mantiene luego de años en lo que no han podido encontrar nada sobre su caso.

Pero de todas formas responde.

-Es solo cuestión de tiempo – Le sabe amargo mentirle, pero también darle falsas esperanzas. Así que aparta la vista de la pequeña muestra imperturbable del paso de las décadas y la mira sin decirle una mentira, pero tampoco la verdad absoluta.

 _El tiempo es relativo_ , una fuente ingobernable de un flujo constante, con sus propias reglas, en su propia dimensión. Lo que para él puede nunca pasar, puede ser algo eventual para ella.

Eventualmente, alguien la encontrara.

* * *

A los diecisiete lo encuentran.

Era de noche y el cielo parecía querer ahogar a la ciudad entera por la cantidad de agua que caía.

Había salido de su trabajo de medio tiempo en la tienda de conveniencia con Elsa siguiéndolo de cerca cuando lo escucho. Un chillido de ayuda consumido por la lluvia.

Es tan ligero que casi sigue de largo ignorándolo, pero se repite y el oído bien entrenado de su amiga no lo pierde. Lo hace detenerse en medio del torrente al que apenas puede hacerle frente con su sombrilla, ignorando que él _podía_ contraer neumonía si no encontraba un lugar seco pronto.

-¿No lo oyes? -Le pregunta ignorando sus quejas por el frio. Lo cual era injusto, ella no podía sentirlo mientras él tenía que soportar los pinchazos sobre su piel.

Ella era tan cruel a veces.

-No –

Entonces, como burlándose de su patética persona congelada y empapada, sucede de nuevo.

-Viene de ahí -Señalo tras unos arbustos luego de una rápida búsqueda del origen del sonido. Se mantiene firme mientras lo ve fijamente, claramente esperando a que hiciera algo al respecto.

-¿Y si es un animal ponzoñoso?, ¿Qué tal y si me come la mano?- Dramatizo mostrando sus cinco dedos luchando con mantener la sombrilla en su lugar.

-¿Y que si no lo es? -Lo enfrenta molesta. -Suena pequeño y muy débil, ¿Qué tal si está en problemas? – No lo dice, pero su mirada es todo lo que sus palabras callan.

 _¿Y si está muriendo?._

Lo hace sentir mucho más culpable de lo que debería, de alguna forma perturbadora lo hace imaginar a una Elsa con pulso y color en su piel luchando por su vida entre la oscuridad y el agua, sin recibir ayuda. El frio pellizca su piel aumentando el nudo en su garganta y pecho, haciéndolo consiente de lo afortunado que era por poder _sentir_ el dolor que sabe, será pasajero.

-Está bien -Sede patéticamente avanzando a los arbustos, sospechando que fue manipulado de alguna forma por Elsa y sus grandes ojos azules.

Piensa seriamente en eso mientras se agacha luchando con el mango de la sombrilla sobre su hombro para no quedar expuesto, sintiéndose patético por ser manejado por una chica que realmente _no estaba ahí_. Mueve las hojas pesadas y las ramas con espinas buscando entre la oscuridad, tratando de encontrar la fuente del quejido que apenas puede oír.

Cuando de repente su corazón se salta unos latidos al ver un par de ojos en rendija verdes mirándolo fijamente desde el suelo. Inmediatamente después siente el escozor de un zarpazo en su mano al acercarse demasiado y grita sin poder evitarlo.

-¡Es un demonio! –

Flacucho y empapado hasta los huesos, con la osadía suficiente para atacarlo y sisearle amenazadoramente.

-¿Qué? -Intentando ver sobre su hombro y la sombrilla, Elsa no paro de moverse hasta que pudo observar al pequeño Gremlin de ojos verdes. -¡Pero si es una lindura! – Chilla emocionada causando que la bola de pelos lanzara un zarpazo al aire, a donde se supone, estaría ella.

Ambos se detienen inmediatamente quedando en silencio, viendo atentamente al gato que temblaba de frio bajo la lluvia torrencial.

Entonces Elsa habla con una voz pequeña.

-¿Puede verme? –

Es tonto, pero ese hecho particularmente emotivo. A pesar de que era consciente de la afinidad espiritual que algunos animales tenían, nunca lo había presenciado de una forma tan directa. Los perros y los gatos siempre tendían a atacarlo en cuanto lo veían, por eso nunca se mantenía cerca de ellos por mucho tiempo ni le sorprendía que ese pequeño intentara sacarle un ojo con sus pequeñas garras a la primera oportunidad.

No sabía como sentirse de estar ante la presencia de otro ser vivo con la capacidad de ver a través del velo que separa a los vivos de los muertos. Mueve algo en sus entrañas a lo que no puede ponerle un nombre, y lo hace recordar a su madre sin poder evitarlo.

-Con que también hay otro par de ojos malditos -Lo acusa con voz queda mientras lo alza sacándolo de su pequeño refugio mojado de espinas y hojas. El gato negro como la brea se retuerce y le muestra los colmillos aun cuando no podía causarle ningún daño por su pequeño tamaño.

-Son iguales a los tuyos -Elsa le dice desde su lado, viendo con su propia mirada melancolía al otro ser vivo que puede verlos a ambos por igual. Se pregunta que pensamientos o recuerdos se encuentran tras aquellos ojos. -Creo que son hermosos –

El sentimiento que impregno aquellas palabras fue tan sincero y ligero que casi se los lleva el viento. Libera el nudo en su corazón y a las lágrimas que lleva una vida manteniendo en sus ojos.

Siente, bajo esa tormenta de verano, por primera vez en su vida, que alguien, en algún lugar, lo quiere.

Es particularmente tonto y cursi, pero de todas formas termina envuelto en si mismo abrazando a un gato callejero en busca de compartir su calor y cubrir la sonrisa húmeda en su rostro.

* * *

Toothless es un buen gato y un fiel compañero.

Se integra rápidamente a la dinámica familiar de una casa con dos hombres solitarios y un fantasma. Duerme bajo la ventana bañado por los rallos del sol y toma como meta personal romper todos los vasos de cristal que tienen la mala suerte de estar sobre una mesa.

Casi no inquieta a Stoic cuando se queda viendo fijamente a Elsa en momentos aleatorios del día, o sisea amenazador a cualquier otro fantasma que intente cruzar el umbral de la puerta sin permiso. Lo que es francamente sorprendente. Aparentemente adoptar un gato venia con un paquete de protección espiritual que incluían: Una alarma extrasensorial que maullaba ruidosamente sin importar la hora del día, un aparente escudo invisible que impedía el acceso libre a espíritus dentro de la casa si su gato no los aprobaba, junto con bolas de pelo en las almohadas y dentro de los zapatos. Pero bueno, no se podía tenerlo todo.

Es valiente, fiel y prácticamente infalible, por lo que cuando comienza a erizarse frente a la ventana de la sala se lo toma muy enserio.

Gira atrás de él para asegurarse que Elsa se mantenga entretenida viendo una película en blanco y negro, aquella que trata de una niña y su cachorro, la misma que ha visto cientos de veces y siempre la pone triste. La ve atentamente sin importar que sabe lo que pasara al final y es sólo así que se aventura a ir al lugar donde Toothless muestra sus colmillos con tanta ferocidad.

Se enfrenta con la oscuridad de la noche, con una vista periférica de la casa de alado y la calle de enfrente en completo silencio. La luz de la farola da un tono amarillento que imita vulgarmente la luz del sol, pero sin nada fuera de lo normal. Está a punto de dar la media vuelta cuando ve una sombra encorvada pasara por los tejados de las casas vecinas, al mismo tiempo que el gruñido de su amigo se volvía más amenazante.

No pierde el tiempo y cubre las ventanas con las cortinas bruscamente. Se aparta asustado de la ventana antes de voltear a su espalda para ver a la chica eterna de quince años completamente sumergida en una vieja película.

La calidez que siente al verla se mantiene, le devuelve color a su piel y las fuerzas para apartarse de su lugar. Para pretender que nada estaba mal.

 _Aunque sabe que lo que hace es simplemente estar luchando para mantener una ilusión muy frágil._

* * *

El poema de su clase de literatura dice así:

Mirando abajo desde el puente,  
todavía hay fuentes ahí abajo.  
Mirando abajo desde el puente,  
todavía está lloviendo aquí arriba.

Todos parecen tan distantes de mí,  
todo el mundo sólo quiere ser libre.

Aparta la mirada del cielo,  
no es diferente cuando dejas tu casa.

No puedo ser lo mismo para ti ahora.  
Me fui, sólo me fui.

¿Cómo podría decir adiós?.  
¿Cómo podría decir adiós?.  
Adiós.

Quizás solo ponga mis manos sobre ti,  
y cierre mis ojos muy fuerte.

Hay una luz en tus ojos,  
y lo sabes...si, lo sabes.

Hay una luz en tus ojos,  
y lo sabes...si, lo sabes.

Elsa llora inconsolablemente después de que lo lee en voz alta al tener que practicar su oratoria. Quiere abrazarla, pero sabe que la traspasaría como cualquier objeto solido lo haría, así que aprieta sus manos y trata de que sus palabras de consuelo sean suficientes.

Pero no importan ninguna de sus buenas intenciones, ella no se detiene, se cubre su cara pálida y delgada en un intento de que las finas gotas de plasma sean contenidas, pero estas terminan cayendo al suelo manchándolo con humedad que se evapora rápidamente como si nada hubiera estado ahí en primer lugar.

Está apunto de intentar otra cosa cuando se detiene un momento y le dice.

-Sigo esperando ahí sin poder decir adiós – Se lamenta con la luz del atardecer como un manto que los cubre a ambos. Su abrumante tristeza agrieta el vínculo espiritual que ambos han establecido a lo largo del tiempo, causando que ni siquiera los tonos rojizos de la puesta del sol puedan evitar que se vea lo pálida que esta y como esa condición no ha hecho más que empeorar a lo largo de los años. Años en los que simplemente ha visto sin poder hacer nada como su piel deja de parecer porcelana y comienza a agrietarse mientras su cabello se vuelve blanco y sus ojos pierden brillo y color.

Comienza a desaparecer entre la tela gruesa que parece cada vez más grande para ella. Sus uñas se astillan en los bordes y empiezan a tomar un tono negro enfermizo, al igual que el contorno de sus ojos y las marcas en su cuello que con el paso del tiempo parecen haberse expandido por su piel, empezando a rozar con sarcillos oscuros el comienzo de su barbilla interna.

Ha sido alcanzada por la desolación y la perdida. El hechizo se rompe y no hay nada que evite la fea verdad. Como es que parece más una muñeca de trapo despojada de su lustro que la pequeña hija del viento que alguna vez fue. Y sin embargo, aun ante la esfinge de tristeza que luce claras grietas, le sigue pareciendo una criatura hermosa.

Por lo que claramente esta maldito, ahora lo entiende.

Sus ojos no deberían de ver belleza en la decadencia de la muerte, ni rastros de luz iridiscente en los bordes de su alma rota. Así como no debería de querer retenerla por más tiempo, sin importarle que eso la esté consumiendo. Porque piensa, se justifica, conque si ella ha podido mantenerse relativamente intacta con él por cinco años bien podría hacerlo un poco más.

No tiene ningún problema con ser una batería para ella.

-Está bien -Le dice, terminando por acerca su mano a un mechón de pelo intangible, jugando con esa luz traslucida en la punta de sus dedos.

Finge, por un momento, que el calor qué siente no provienen de los últimos rayos de esa tarde extinta, si no de ella.

Eso lo asusta, aparta rápidamente su mano y se aleja un poco de ella. -Te encontraremos. -Trata de prometer esta vez en serio.

Porque él bien podría hacer lo que dice el poema y dejarla ir, antes de que su egoísmo termine por consumirla.

* * *

 _Él está enamorado de la estatua de mármol decadente.  
Él esta enamorado de la chica que el tiempo olvido._

::

:

* * *

Me dan ganas de volver este tema un fic largo, pero a la vez ya tengo otro prospecto de UA Hiccelsa por lo que estoy indecisa...¿Ustedes que dicen?.

Si se preguntan como es que esto tiene algo que ver con el tema de "congelado en el tiempo", déjenme decirles que estuve muy tentada a dejar todo de una manera muy sencilla. Un fantasma eternamente joven atascado sin poder cruzar. Pero decidí ponerle más drama y jugar con la laguna legal del tema con todo eso del tiempo. Es _relativo_ , y no algo de fácil comprensión. Quiebren sus cabezas con eso, yo los espero...

Pero pasando a algo menos ameno, me temo que estoy pensando seriamente en concluir todo aquí y dejar que este sea el ultimo capitulo de esta sección. No ha tenido el recibimiento que esperaba ( Y francamente, no era mucho así que...) a pesar de que me he divertido mucho escribiendo, volviendo este espacio mi lugar de procrastinacion predilecto, probablemente sea mejor dejarlo así.

Siete capítulos de una longitud considerable no están mal, considero esto todo un logro para mi persona aparente incapaz de terminar long fics ajajaja.  
Espero que se hayan divertido leyendo mis ideas raras y puedan perdonar mis errores de escritora novata (fue sin querer queriendo).

Y ya saben, por si no lo sabían, aun tengo otra historia de larga data en mi perfil. Un Hiccelsa al que me estoy tomando muy enserio, y si han sabido perdonar o no les importa mi forma de escribir, los invito a echarle un vistaso. Se llama "El señor de la guerra" y espero pronto actualizar.

¡Nos vemos por haya!.

 **Notas para le Gente curiosa:**

 **-** La idea de las "criaturas" viene de esa vieja serie llamada "Death like me" o "Tan muertos como yo", donde una especie de gremlins causan las muertes de las personas. Me pareció interesante la perspectiva de todo un ciclo de trabajo sucio con criaturas que incluso las parcas no podían entender.  
-Me base un poco mucho en esa serie, por lo que tome la esencia de las parcas para crear el papel de Hiccup en esta historia. De hecho, estuve muy tentada a basar este tema en un UA completo de la serie, pero al final me decidí por mi idea original.  
-El poema es en realidad la letra de la canción "Look on dow from the bridge" de Mazzy star, y es una guiño a la muerte de Elsa en forma sutil y directa. No solo es una metáfora, en algunas partes es muy literal.  
-Siguiendo el tema de las canciones, tome prestadas partes de la letra de "The A team" de Ed sheeran, y si ya la han escuchado podrán identificarlas fácilmente. También la ultima frase es cortesía de la canción "The girl" de Hellberg, de donde surgió la idea para este fic en primer lugar.  
-En mi mente (tras bambalinas) Jack termina por sucumbir y se vuelve una de "esas cosas". En el borrador original su papel es tan importante que de hecho planeaba traerlo de vuelta para cazar por un rato a Elsa. Al final no lo hice porque considere muy extenso el One-shot y me prometí a mi misma dejar de hacer esas cosas.  
-Y por si no quedo muy claro, la razón por la que nunca pudieron encontrar algo concreto en el caso de Elsa es porque ella casi no recuerda nada. En su mente solo hay fragmentos de cosas que en algún momento considero importantes, pero lamentablemente siguiendo las reglas de este UA un alma no esta hecha para mantenerse en este plano sin pudrirse y perderse. Ella solo se ha podido mantener virtualmente intacta tanto tiempo porque se a anclado a Hiccup, eh incluso eso no es infalible.


	8. Chapter 8: Lo que nunca podrá ser

Bueno, ¿Que puedo decir?, esto lo tenia que publicar. (Quieran o no).

A seguir con esos one-shots independientes. Todas aquellas ideas Random que no son del todo largas o suficientes para crear un fic, pero que se merecen su espacio.

Y que si han leído algo de mis trabajos anteriores en los diferentes fandom, sabrán que no miento cuando digo que lo que aquí acontecerá sera muy variado.

Sin más, espero que les guste.

* * *

 **Tema:** Fire and ice 2.0

 **Etiqueta:** T

 **Categoría** **:** Drama

 **Sinopsis:** La profecía auto cumplida que implica un amor verdadero, pero no un final feliz.

 **Advertencia:** Un sólo PVO y muchos versos algo rebuscados. Cabe aclara que esto es, literalmente, otra versión del _Día 1_ que simplemente tenia que publicar. Así que no se si clasificar todo esto como un UA por si mismo, o un UA del UA (¿Eso se puede?) por lo que decido que ustedes decidan.

* * *

.

:.

:

Cuando era pequeña, recuerda, el mundo aún no era tocado por el mal.

No su mundo, al menos.

En ese entonces, era sólo una pequeña princesa de un pequeño reino cuya única preocupación era atender los deberes de sus tutores, pasando su tiempo libre jugando con su hermana menor por los pasillos, o robando chocolates de la cocina mientras portaban coronas de flores. Sus manos eran pequeñas y tersas, sus mejillas sonrosadas, su risa burbujeante.

No había nada a lo que le temiera o creyera imposible.

Para ella, el mundo exterior era igual de mágico que los cuentos que su madre les leía antes de ir a la cama, esos que hablaban de travesías épicas, caballeros nobles y amor verdadero. Esa clase de magia, y no la literal que corría en sus venas o libremente por toda esa tierra.

Probablemente mucha de esa influencia hacia la creencia de destinos y cruzadas, viniera incluso antes de su propio nacimiento, cuando los Trolls de la montaña profetizaron sobre la reina con el poder del invierno y su lucha.

(No fue hasta mucho tiempo después, que se enteró de lo que realmente significaba aparecer en las profecías de un Troll)

Su vida, en ese entonces, era como un cuento de hadas. Amando a su familia y siendo amada.

Y luego, como un brusco despertar, los bárbaros del norte llegaron y lo destruyeron todo.

Ella no recuerda como, ni cuando, pero los vikingos habían domado a los dragones que asolaban su tierra y decidieron dejar sus congelados paramos para tomar a la fuerza lo que quisieran.

Arrasaron la noche con una lluvia de fuego y espadas intrusas que cortaban y apuñalaban mientras hacían su camino dentro del castillo.

(Y gritos, y sangre.

Dios, tanta sangre)

Después de ese punto, todo se vuelve un borrón lamentable de sucesos en su vida. Donde solo quedaron restos de su reino, hay un funeral doble y una nevada que parece congelada en el tiempo.

(También hay sollozos, muchos de ellos)

Y de repente, ya no es más una niña pequeña, pero tampoco es una adulta. Su tiempo es ocupado en salas de guerra y apenas come.

Es coronada en las montañas como sus ancestros antes que ella, en una ceremonia sin invitados en la cual no fue bendecida con la protección mágica del sabio Troll. En cambio, fue coronada entre advertencias y luces de cristales, miradas tristes, consolada por un abrazo rápido de su hermana cuando todo eso termino.

Y así, de pronto, sobre su cabeza ya no había un halo de flores pequeñas de los jardines, en su lugar estaba una corona que pesaba una tonelada y representaba el poder sobre cientos de vidas inocentes que dependían de ella en tantas maneras, que era francamente admirable que no se desmallara con esa auto realización cada mañana.

(Porque se viste, se peina y finge que está lo suficientemente bien como para salir de la habitación, a un mundo tan frio como sus poderes)

Sus manos pasaron a estar constantemente heladas, cubiertas con guantes para evitar congelar todo lo que tocara. Una cara pálida, ligeras bolsas bajo sus parpados y una boca roja que nunca se eleva lo suficiente para dejar ver sus dientes.

(Una pequeña mujercita escuálida hasta los huesos)

Era lo que aún se mantenía de pie mientras todo lo demás se desmoronaba.

Ese mundo una vez mágico no era más que un campo de guerra fresco, donde si no morías en el campo de batalla, morías de hambre.

(O de tristeza, lo que primero te acabe)

Y ella, una vez feliz princesa, era una reina prematura similar a una hoja al viento.

Si soplaran demasiado fuerte, ella se desmoronaría.

* * *

Para su sorpresa y la de todos, eso no sucede.

(No sucumbe, no pierde su temple)

En su lugar, se sienta en su trono dentro de una habitación solitaria y con un mando firme manda a su hermana lejos. A donde nadie llegue a ella y la atraviese de lado a lado, extinguiendo lo único que le queda de aquellos recuerdos que no duelen.

Pero Anna llora, y le ruega que no la deje sola. Que alejarla de su vida es lo mismo que la muerte, que no era tan fuerte como ella y...

( _"Por favor, por favor, no me alejes. Eres todo lo que tengo"_ )

Así que ordena su partida inmediatamente en medio de la noche rumbo a Corona, por temor a cambiar de opinión y sucumbir a lo que realmente desea.

Porque esto es una guerra, y el acto más grande de amor que puede darle a su hermana es alejarla y brindarle una oportunidad, un refugio, un futuro.

Y lo hace sin culpa, pero con todo el dolor de su corazón.

Entonces, luego de apartar de tajo lo único que realmente temía perder, toma asiento y no vuelve a temblar jamás.

(Oye en murmullos, que tiene un corazón congelado.

Lo cree muy cierto)

* * *

Se forma de una reputación.

Ya no es la reina niña, ni una tragedia andante.

Su reino sobre vive, resiste, prospera.

(Ella ahora es conocida como la reina de las nieves)

Y su ejército solo crece.

* * *

La primera vez que pisa un campo de batalla, es también cuando lo conoce.

Estaban del otro lado de las montañas del norte, y había cientos de dragones volando sobre ellos, escuadrones enfrentándose y arqueros derribando todo lo que pueden. El aire tenía aroma a humo y sangre, los gritos de guerra se fundían con el sonido del metal chocando y francamente todo era un pandemónium.

Ambos ejércitos se enfrentaban sin tregua, pero era el suyo el que dependía enteramente de ella para poder sobre vivir.

(Tras su ejército, su reino aguarda)

Es así que mientras construye barreras, crea soldados de hielo y nieve, y lucha contra las flamas que amenazan con tocarla, es que lo ve.

Primero, fue un silbido del viendo sobre su cabeza, y luego...

Y luego simplemente un cuerpo cayó desde arriba derribándola y apuñalándola en el proceso. A un lado de ella, una explosión de tono purpura los manda a volar lejos a ambos y tan fácilmente como eso, están rodando cuesta abajo de un pequeño acantilado lejos del enfrentamiento.

Naturalmente, quiere empujar el cuerpo que rueda con ella y aun sostiene firmemente el puñal en su costado, pero es mayor el miedo a saberse caer sola al vació.

(Así que lo sujeta fuerte)

Todo es blanco y negro, rocas y nieve, aterrador y reconfortante.

(Está cayendo a su posible muerte, pero no lo hará sola)

Cuando, de golpe

(Literal y metafórico)

Todo el aire sale de sus pulmones, se golpea la nuca, su herida sangra aún más y la boca le sabe a oxido.

Se da cuenta entonces que la nieve y su cuerpo mismo atajaron el mayor daño de la caída para su atacante. Quien se mueve, se aleja y en el proceso retira la afilada hoja del puñal de su carne.

Abre los ojos y un par de color verde le devuelve la mirada.

( _"Cuidado con el espíritu del fuego"_ Recuerda las palabras de un viejo y sabio Troll. _"El miedo y el fuego son tu perdición"_ )

Entonces todo se vuelve demasiado borroso y sofocante, así que se desmaya mientras piensa que nunca había visto fuego verde antes.

* * *

Cuando despierta, está dentro de una carpa medica mientras oye el sonido de los cascos y las marchas de pies cansados.

El costado le arde, pero antes de si quiera poder levantar una mano para verificar su herida y el vendaje, uno de sus hombres ya está a su lado preguntando como se sentía e instándola a descansar.

El hombre apenas mayor que ella se asegura de que esté cómoda y bien atendida antes de dar su reporte. Se sienta y con seriedad y honestidad le cuenta como después de la explosión que la aparto del resto, de pronto los jinetes de dragón ya no estaban tan coordinados.

Sus ataques certeros y precisos se volvieron erráticos y agresivos. Disparando y derribando puntos no relacionados con la línea de frente o escuadrones posicionados de arqueros que les disparaban, centrándose en su lugar en atacar a cualquiera que estuviera en el perímetro exterior, carruajes y cualquier gran almacén que tuvieran.

Era, como si de pronto, gran parte de la atención táctica ni siquiera estuviera en la batalla.

Como si estuvieran buscando algo.

Y por supuesto, también estaba el agresivo y aterrador dragón negro que corría por todo el lugar como un verdadero demonio, al menos hasta que desapareció de un momento a otro, y con él, un número indeterminado de jinetes.

Fue gracias a ese pequeño milagro que pudieron resistir, y al final de cuentas, terminar el enfrentamiento en un punto muerto.

(Muy muerto, en algún punto)

Sufrieron la mayoría de las bajas, con su ejército reducido casi a la mitad, pero gracias a los cristales curativos de Corona los heridos de gravedad podrían volver a casa y ella no tendría más que una in perceptible cicatriz.

(En su plática, de principio a fin, jamás menciono como y donde la encontraron)

* * *

No habían perdido, pero tampoco ganado.

Todos sabían que solo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que otro ataque se perpetrara, por lo que redoblaron esfuerzos.

Más armas, más soldados tomados de sus familias, una muralla de hielo dividiendo el límite norte siendo custodiada por hombre de nieve y hielo gigantes, además de formar un camino secreto de evacuación en el sur.

Cada hombre en el ejército, y cada mujer preparando suministros y materiales.

Los niños ya no eran del todo niños, las alianzas ya no del todo confiables.

(Primero Arendelle y después Arendelle)

Sentada en su trono rodeada del silencio y su propio hielo, no se siente ni siquiera un poco mal por eso.

(Los remordimientos se fueron con Anna)

Y la calidez también.

* * *

Sólo una vez duda de lo que está haciendo.

(Del camino que escogió tomar)

Cuando una niña llega hasta ella en su trono y le pide de rodillas, llorando, que por favor trajera a su hermano mayor de vuelta del campo de batalla.

La pequeña tenía el cabello jengibre y pecas por toda la cara, misma que estaba roja de tanto llorar. Bestia humilde y claramente había pasado hambre si sus ropas holgadas tenían algo que decir.

Parecía un pajarito y era dolorosamente parecida a su hermana y a ella misma hace ya mucho tiempo.

Ella lloro y rogó, y volvió a rogar.

( _"Por favor, tráigalo de vuelta. Él tenía mucho miedo cuando se fue, no quería dejarnos a mamá y a mi solas en casa"_ )

Pero a pesar de sus suplicas, se recordó a si misma que estaban en una guerra, y esa clase de sacrificios se tenían que hacer.

Unos por el bien de otros.

Así que la mando a casa con algo de comida, y unas cuantas palabras.

( _"Es obvio que él las ama. No las dejo por voluntad, pero volverá a ustedes si es que tiene la suficiente"_ )

No importaba las lágrimas que provenían de alguien en sufrimiento y que las derramo a sus pies esperando consuelo, ni los comentarios a sus espaldas sobre su falta de tacto, o la realización de que en realidad no le importaba mucho.

Porque la realidad ahí afuera era que había un asentamiento vikingo a las afueras de su tierra, y se tenía que hacer algo al respecto.

* * *

La segunda vez que se cruzan en el camino del otro fue aún peor que la primera.

El ejercito bárbaro había llamado a una flota de barcos armados, y toda su estrategia se basó en el mar.

Tenían dragones que escupían agua hirviente, así que no importaba cuando hielo creaba o si arrojaba una ventisca sobre ellos, habían aprendido de su lección anterior y con ellos también llegaron dragones que escupían hielo y no se afectaban por la tempestad que había formado sobre todos ellos.

En esa ocasión, portaba una armadura de su propio hielo mientras trataba de luchar contra todo lo que la rodeaba en la orilla congelada del fiordo.

(Hombres, dragones, flechas y mucho miedo)

No podía evitar virar al cielo cada cierto tiempo esperando evitar otra sorpresa, lo que claramente era perjudicial para su concentración. Obtuvo cortes y golpes al apartar la vista de sus atacantes sorpresa, que como venían se iban, siguiendo su camino lleno de innumerables rivales.

En retrospectiva

(Una irónica)

Su exceso de atención a un ataque sorpresa, fue lo que evito que pudiera prevenir uno que le llego por la espalada.

De pronto, un golpe muy cerca de su nuca la desequilibro arrojándola al frente.

Fue un golpe seco en una parte que su armadura no cubría, y que sabía, sería un nuevo moretón que agregar a la lista. A ese golpe le siguió otro cuando su atacante se dio cuenta de que no la había noqueado, pero que fue atajado por su brazo cubierto con la armadura de hielo.

Un tercer golpe con la otra mano, seguido con un empujón de su parte, y en un instante ambos estaban frente a frente con las manos en alto sosteniendo armas afiladas.

(Un cuchillo y una estaca)

Ninguno se movió cuando se enfrentaron, aun con el sonido de una batalla dentro de una gran tormenta de nieve. Porque frente a ella estaba la mirada de ojos verdes que le recordaban al miedo y el fuego, mientras parecía por la sorpresa en esos mismos ojos, que ella era un hecho sorprendente e incómodo al mismo tiempo.

Las explosiones, los gritos, el caos a su alrededor.

Era, como si de pronto, todo eso no importara.

(Esa fue la revelación que la asusto)

Se dio la vuelta y corrió sin mirar atrás, perdiéndose entre la amalgama que formaban los hombres de ambos ejércitos.

(A la larga, se da cuenta, eso fue mucho, mucho peor)

Debió quedarse y luchar contra él.

* * *

Después de ello no puede dormir ni andar libre mente, a pesar de no salir del castillo ni una vez.

El cielo no es un lugar seguro, ni su espalda.

(Y de pronto)

Ningún lugar lo era.

Oía silbidos en el viento cuando andaba por sus pasillos, rugidos en la oscuridad y el dolor de un cuchillo fantasma en su piel.

(No teme, pero esta inquieta)

Y lo que era peor, sentía una ansiedad previa aun encuentro.

No podía evitar sentir que una situación así volvería a pasar, una y otra vez, manteniéndola en un estado de alerta constante francamente.

(Y si su corazón revolotea y no puede dejar de pensar en lo que paso cada noche antes de dormir, es por eso)

* * *

Pero para su infortunio, la sensación incomoda que no puede describir adecuadamente, no termina.

* * *

Naturalmente, va en busca de consejos de los Troll cuando se da cuenta que no puede pedir ayuda a su concejo o alguien más ante lo que siente en consecuencia de ese pasado encuentro.

(Muy incómodo y fuera de lugar)

Por lo que monto un caballo y se fue en medio de la noche asegurándose de no ser vista o cuestionada por ir en busca del concejo de viejas rocas. No después de la ruptura de ambas civilizaciones que habían cohabitado esa tierra por cientos de años, y que ahora apenas y se hablaban.

( _"-Ellos no son humanos"_

 _"-Ellos no son Trolls"_ )

Se habían formado bandos, y no podía culparos por eso.

(Un líder ve por su gente)

Pero para su desgracia, las soluciones no vinieron de ellos.

(Amables y distantes)

Sólo se le dijo el alcance de su profecía de nacimiento, y que su mal augurio ya había llegado. Aquel que se le había advertido el día de su coronación.

( _"No hay nada que hacer contra esto, me temo. Su corazón está prácticamente congelado, y aquel espíritu de dragón no puede ser contenido o apagado"_ )

Se fue, entonces, con unas últimas palabras tristes del sabio Troll que vio surgir el trato de convivencia, y vivió lo suficiente para verlo acabado.

( _"El fuego y el hielo no pueden mezclarse"_ )

Le dijo.

( _"Tampoco se puede huir al destino"_ )

Con eso, ella se fue.

Y ningún humano volvió a ver un Troll de roca, jamás.

* * *

Quiso encontrar un culpable.

Cuando las sensaciones relacionadas son demasiado raras y el recuerdo de su segundo encuentro no pudo ser suprimido en su mente como el anterior, causando que no se concentrara en su trabajo y estrategias porque había una parte de ella que recreaba cada instante de alguno de los dos recuerdos de las batallas. Lo cual era tonto y extraño porque no podías ser hipersensible a alguien que sólo has visto dos veces.

Pero luego recordaba que sin duda había algo mágico inmiscuido en todo ello haciendo que los escalofríos en su espalda fueran diez veces peor.

A su edad y con su experiencia le quedaba claro que la magia era una maldita que sólo empeoraba la vida de las personas y criaturas.

Nada de travesías épicas, caballeros nobles y amor verdadero que creía en su niñez. Sólo maldiciones, embrujos y todo tipo de ser con hambre de poder acechando ahí afuera.

(No había amigos ni lealtades, solo magia podrida y una guerra)

Por lo cual, encontrar un culpable per se era infructuoso y francamente frustrante.

Ella no controla lo que siente y como lo siente, y obviamente no había nadie responsable directamente de ello, como no lo había del aparente destino que regía su vida y que parece vincularla con algo más grande y difícil que enfrentar tiempos de guerra.

Por lo que, tal vez demasiado fácilmente, decide culparlo a él.

Después de todo, fueron los vikingos los que iniciaron todo esto. Es él quien choca contra ella, y es solo su culpa que fuera a buscar respuestas que sólo empeoraron las cosas y su mente.

Así que tacha su anterior lista de culpables que incluía a su madre y su planteamiento irreal de romance, junto con Kai por su presión cada vez mayor de casarse y conseguir una alianza para mantener el reino fuerte y seguro, para ponerlo a él.

(Aunque no sabe su nombre, decide llamarlo simplemente "Ojos verdes")

* * *

En algún punto, recuerda, entre sus reuniones con el consejo sobre el asentamiento vikingo cerca de sus fronteras y noches en vela organizando un nuevo enfrentamiento, es que recibe una carta anónima.

Una carta corta y concisa que cambia las cosas completamente.

 _"No prometo la paz, pero si un camino nuevo. Nos vemos en el bosque a media noche.  
_ _-H."_

Lo piensa un momento, y luego la lanza al fuego.

* * *

Contra toda la racionalidad que le ha dado una vida difícil, se calla cualquier duda mientras pretende saber que es lo que está haciendo cuando se escabulle entre las sombras de su castillo durante la noche, para ir a donde fue citada. A pesar de que sabe que podría morir esa noche al ser llevada a una trampa.

Aún así, lo hace.

Se quita la corona de una tonelada que ha descansado sobre su cabeza por demasiados años ya, y avanza con la frente en alto todo el camino. Dispuesta a acabar de una vez por todas, con el cansancio que sentía luego de todo ese tiempo con la sensación de la muerte en su espalda. Ese molesto nerviosismo y la anticipación que siempre la acompañaban desde que el impetuoso fuego verde se había interpuesto en su camino, cambiando su vida.

(Lo que se teme, siempre había estado ahí. A la sombra de su existencia, esperando suceder).

Ya había alcanzado su limite con todo eso, estaba exhausta

(De profecías, malos augurios, la calamidad de una guerra)

Es demasiado para ella, quien pensó que podría sortear la adversidad. Se ve tristemente, vergonzosamente, superada. Insegura, sin saber si seria capaz de poder mantener a su reino soberano mucho más tiempo por si sola.

(Sin amigos, ni aliados, todos se comen a si mismos)

No esperara a ver que sucede.

Así que, _por primera vez en mucho tiempo_ , toma todo lo que le queda dentro del pecho y se propone gastarlo de una buena vez, antes de que termine por comérsela de adentro hacía afuera. Y tal vez, sólo tal vez, así pueda detener la agonizante esperar de que algo malo suceda en cualquier momento sin importar cuanto haya hecho para evitarlo.

Lo que la mantiene al borde, pensando en fuego liquido.

(Teme a lo que pueda pasar una vez que haga eso.

Pero está cansada de pretender que puede luchar contra lo inevitable.)

* * *

Se encuentran en medio de la noche, y ambos se quedan.

(Nadie muere y eso parece suficiente)

No hay pretensiones ni bandos contrarios, simplemente dos personas muy cansadas que quieren otra cosa muy distinta a esa interminable guerra que viven.

(Es la primera vez que hablan, pero ciertamente no se siente como la última).

* * *

Con el tercer encuentro, le queda bastante claro porque no es bueno estar en el camino del otro.

Le queda claro la razón de tantas advertencias proféticas, y lo que es peor.

No le importa.

Porque "ojos verdes", cuenta con comentarios inteligentes y, en realidad, estaba perfectamente dispuesto al diálogo.

Además de tener una linda sonrisa y un sarcasmo más bien impertinente.

Estaba segura, mientras sonreía de verdad por primera vez en mucho tiempo, que _esto_ sería su infierno personal.

Su trágico destino.

(Y estaba perfectamente bien con eso)

Siempre que él esté ahí con ella.

* * *

 _Y él estuvo._

 _Hasta la inevitable caída._

::

:

* * *

Dejare esto por aquí y me iré lentamente...


End file.
